Un Amour pour combattre le retour des Ténèbres
by JosyEvans
Summary: Harry a dix-sept et il a vaincu Voldemort. Sa magie est puissante et il est considéré comme une menace par le monde magique ... Prenant la fuite, il se rend en Amérique et rencontre Sam et Dean.  Pairing : Sam / Harry / Dean, wincest, mpreg ... TRADUCTION
1. Chapitre I

**LOVE ! VERSE (#1)**

_Note : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. _

_Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)_

_Dans la fiction originale, le Démon aux yeux jaunes est évoqué sous l'acronyme YED (initiales de Yellow eyes Demon). En française, DYJ ca le fait tout de suite moins bien… Donc, je me permets de conserver l'acronyme YED, même si j'ai fait référence à ce démon sous le nom de Démon aux Yeux jaunes._

* * *

**Chapitre Un :**

**Regardant les terres autour de Poudlard, Harry soupira. Le vieux château avait été sa maison durant les six dernières années et il était triste de le voir pour la dernière fois, mais il devait partir, ils pensaient tous qu'il était trop puissant, trop dangereux.**

**Les six années, durant lesquelles il avait été un sorcier avaient été dures... en danger constant de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts. Vers la fin, il avait reçu une formation pour se battre, devenant de plus en plus fort et plus habile au combat à la fois physique et magique. Les épreuves pour localiser et détruire les Horcruxes que Voldemort avait créé, l'avaient préparé pour la bataille finale et lui avaient montré qu'à la fin, il devrait donner sa vie pour y mettre fin un point final. Il était le dernier Horcruxe et à moins de mourir, il y aurait toujours un probable retour de Voldemort, il était prêt et disposé à donner sa vie pour que ses amis et sa famille soient libres.**

**Ainsi, après des mois de recherche, il avait trouvé un vieux charme longtemps oublié. Il lierait la magie d'Harry avec celle de Voldemort, et Harry pourrait alors se sacrifier et perdre sa propre vie, en emmenant Voldemort avec lui. Mais quelque chose était arrivé après qu'il soit mort, quelque chose avait gardé son âme attachée à son corps et une fois que Voldemort ait disparu, il était revenu avec corps encore bien plus puissant.**

**Après sa défaite sur Voldemort, le monde sorcier ainsi que tout ceux qu'il croyait être ses amis, sa famille, lui ont un à un tourné le dos. Il avait ressenti au niveau de son cœur, une telle douleur à leur trahison, sa poitrine lui avait donné l'impression de se briser physiquement. D'abord, cela avait commencé par Dumbledore, qui après tant d'années en tant que mentor d'Harry s'était retourné contre lui, allant de pair avec le Ministère pour déclarer qu'il détenait trop de puissance pour une seule personne… qu'il était un danger pour ceux qui l'entourait.**

**Il se rappelait des mots du vieux magicien **« Harry, je suis désolé de dire que j'ai échoué avec toi. L'obscurité t'a touché et je ne peux l'ignorer plus longtemps. La puissance que tu possèdes est trop dangereuse pour être contrôlée seulement par une personne… Tu dois l'accepter, il n'y a aucune autre voie, je le fais pour le plus grand bien de tous. »

**Ils avaient voulu le jeter dans Azkaban, pour le sauver de lui-même, disaient-ils. Bientôt les Weasleys et Hermione suivirent, les difficultés d'Harry dans le l'apprentissage du contrôle de ses pouvoirs avaient finis de les convaincre.**

**Harry avait essayé tellement de choses, il avait vu tellement de guérisseurs, pour essayer et apprendre à contrôler sa magie, mais personne ne pouvait l'aider, il avait plus de puissance que quiconque dans l'histoire. Un mois après la bataille finale, Ron avait dit à Harry qu'il était trop dangereux, qu'il devrait se rendre de lui-même au Ministère. Ron fut odieux et violent, disant à Harry qu'il avait toujours été un danger pour les gens d'une manière ou d'une autre et qu'Harry devait accepter qu'il avait besoin d'être enfermer à Azkaban. Harry était devenu tellement furieux lorsque tous autour de la table avaient hochés la tête en accord et sa magie avait alors jaillie de son corps, frappant Ron jusqu'à l'inconscience et faisant chuter tous ceux autour de lui.**

**Il avait dit qu'il était désolé, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de le faire, mais personne n'écoutait. Ils lui hurlèrent de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Disparaissant, il s'était retranché au Square Grimmault pendant deux mois, essayant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour apprendre à contrôler sa magie et finalement il l'avait fait. Par la méditation et des exercices moldus, il lentement apprit à contrôler sa magie et les émotions qui alimentaient sa magie.**

**Quand il fut certain qu'il n'était plus un danger pour ceux qui l'entouraient, il retourna au Terrier, espérant y être le bienvenu de nouveau, mais il ne le fut pas. Ils croyaient toujours qu'il était trop dangereux, et peu disposé à prendre le risque de le laisser les blesser. Il avait supplié et prié : ils étaient les seuls personnes qu'il avait… Sirius et Remus, Neville, Fred, George et Luna étaient tous morts durant la guerre… il n'avait personne d'autres. Mais cela ne fit aucune différence : il était une menace pour eux et ils ne le verraient pas autrement.**

**Il avait marché longuement, parcourant des kilomètres dans un état second, puis il avait trébuché pour se retrouver assis et pleura.**

**Il était seul.**

**Harry avait ressentit de la colère et de la trahison face à leur manque de foi en lui, en choisissant de lui tourner le dos, sans lui donner une chance de prouver qu'il pouvait contrôler sa magie. Les amis ne devaient pas faire ça ! La famille ne le devait pas non plus ! Il était rempli de fureur, sa colère bouillonnant à l'intérieur de lui et puis tout à coup il s'était mit à rire. Il s'était laisser choir à terre et avait ri, comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit. Harry était bien plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie, mais il avait gardé le contrôle de sa magie...**

**C'est alors qu'il avait décidé que, s'ils ne voulaient pas de lui, alors qu'il ne voulait pas d'eux non plus. Emballant ses possessions et transférant son argent de ces comptes sorciers à des comptes moldus, il partit.**

**Maintenant, il se tenait debout juste à l'extérieur des portes à Poudlard, prêt à partir... il pourrait voyager un peu... Sirius avait toujours parlé de voyager une fois qu'Harry aurait obtenu son diplôme et il disait vouloir l'emmener d'abord en Amérique. C'était un haut lieu de culture et de nourriture, il y avait tellement de choses différentes à faire, d'endroits à visiter... Il avait dix-sept ans et la chance d'être libre et voyager sonnait plutôt bien.**

* * *

**Harry bâilla lorsqu'il gara sa voiture dans l'espace vide, devant l'entrée du '**_**Mom and Pop diner'**_**. Il était sur les routes depuis deux jours, et maintenant, il était fatigué et agité. Il avait quitté San Antonio et s'était arrêter à quelques endroits tout le long de la route, pour manger, se reposer et se promener un peu. Une fois il eut traversé Lawrence, au Kansas, il décida de rester sur les lieux au lieu de conduire le reste du chemin jusqu'à Denver.**

**C'était une jolie petite ville et Harry pensa que c'était aussi bien de s'y arrêter et d'y rester pendant un moment. Après trois mois de mouvement, d'un endroit à l'autre, il se sentit prêt à s'arrêter et à se faire plaisir, même si ce n'était que pour quelques mois.**

**Sortant de la voiture, il étira son corps raide et sourit au couple qui marchait devant lui. Cela lui manquait, avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer la journée, à aimer. Ca faisait un moment qu'il ressentait ça, bien longtemps avant la fin de la guerre. Au début, lorsqu'il avait commencé à voyager, il y avait tellement de choses nouvelles et excitantes, tant à voir, de gens à rencontrer, mais plus les semaines ne s'écoulaient, plus les déplacements d'une ville à une autre ne s'enchainaient et l'excitation n'était plus suffisante. Il voulait voyager avec quelqu'un, avoir quelqu'un à qui parler sur les longs trajets ou avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer la journée lorsqu'il errait à travers le pays. Finalement, moins amusant qu'il ne le pensait sans Sirius à ses côtés. **

**Traversant la salle à manger, il s'assit au comptoir et regarda le menu au-dessus.**

**_ « **Que voulez-vous, hun? »** demanda la serveuse alors qu'elle sortait un stylo de son chignon et un carnet de la poche de son uniforme.**

_ « Puis-je avoir le DIP français s'il vous plaît avec une salade et un coca. »

_ « Bien sûr, ça prendra seulement quelques minutes ».

**Harry hocha la tête et sourit lorsqu'elle s'éloigna.**

_ « C'est tout un accent tu as là, chéri. Ca ne s'entend pas que tous les jours »**. Lui dit une femme noire âgée assise sur le siège à côté de lui.**

_ « Non, je suis en voyage à travers tous les États. Je suis originaire de l'Angleterre. »** Répondit Harry et il lui tendit la main pour serrer celle de la femme. « **Je suis Harry en passant.** »**

_ « Missouri Mosley, heureux de faire vous rencontrer Harry. »** dit Missouri, en lui serra la main. Pendant un instant, ses yeux s'élargirent et elle eut un regard glacé sur le visage.**

**Harry libéra sa main et après une minute alors qu'elle avait encore le regard glacé, il dit: **«Vous allez bien? »

_ « Qu'est-ce? Oh, pardon, hum... c'est l'âge. De temps en temps, je suis distraite pendant une minute ou deux. »** dit-elle avec une vague de la main, et un sourire sur le visage. **« Donc, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici à Lawrence? »

_ « Je me rendais à Denver, mais je suis fatigué. Ca fait quelques mois maintenant que je voyage. Lawrence semble être un lieu agréable où séjourner pendant quelques mois et se reposer. Je pensais trouver un endroit à louer et y rester pour un petit moment. »

_ « Eh bien, comme c'est étonnant, je suis à la recherche d'un pensionnaire pour une chambre à coucher de ma maison. Ce n'est rien si la fantaisie vous objecte, mais elle est meublée et fournie avec trois repas par jour, si vous êtes intéressés ...»** Missouri lui donna un véritable sourire et dit: **« Bien sûr, j'ai besoin de vous connaître un peu plus avant que ce ne soit officiel, mais je suis un assez bon juge pour cerner les caractères. »

_ « Ouais, j'aimerais bien voir l'endroit. Je ne m'attendais pas à passer un entretien pour trouver un appartement en un temps aussi court. »

_ « Alors, c'est réglé, après que vous ayez prit votre déjeuner, vous n'aurez qu'a venir voir les lieux et si vous vous y sentez bien, nous pourrons discuter des détails. »

**Après le déjeuner, Harry marcha avec Missouri jusqu'à la maison, qui s'avérait n'être qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons. C'était une vieille maison, mais elle était bien conservée et lui donnait une sensation d'intimité. La chambre à coucher, qu'elle lui montra, n'était pas grande mais elle avait un lit complet, un bureau avec une chaise et une commode pour ses vêtements. Durant une heure, ils avaient appris un peu plus l'un de l'autre et Missouri lui avait dit qu'elle voulait lui louer la chambre.**

**Cette nuit-là, après avoir déballé ses affaires, il eut un dîner tranquille avec Missouri et pour la première fois depuis un longtemps, il se sentait à la maison. Ils parlèrent toute la nuit, riant et apprenant à connaître l'autre et un peu après minuit, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit avec un sourire et alla se coucher.**

* * *

**Les mois suivants défilèrent à une vitesse hallucinante et Missouri commençait à se sentir comme une grand-mère de beaucoup de façon. Elle cuisinait des plats merveilleux, raccommodait ces vêtements quand ils étaient accrochés, l'écoutant lorsqu'il parlait de ses amis, donnant une version moldue des événements qui l'avaient conduit à quitter l'Angleterre. Elle était gentille et attentionnée, offrant des conseils et une épaule pour pleurer lorsqu'il se sentait déprimé et Harry était très reconnaissant de s'être arrêté à Lawrence.**

**Une nuit, Harry se réveilla et eut besoin d'un verre d'eau. Faisant son chemin dans l'escalier, il utilisa sa baguette et un sort '**_Lumos_**' pour éclairer son chemin, ne voulant pas réveiller Missouri. Il prit un verre et se tourna pour prendre un verre quand il vit Missouri tranquillement assise à la table de cuisine, un sourire sur son visage.**

_ « Euh... Je…, ce n'est ce à quoi ça ressemble! »

_ « Que tu as une baguette magique pour éclairer?»** demanda innocemment Missouri de son siège à la table. **« Ne t'inquiètes pas enfant, je le savais deux minutes après je t'ai rencontré. »

_ « Vraiment? »

_ « Bien sûr, je ne sais pas tout, mais je sais que tu es un magicien et que tu as eu une vie difficile où ceux qui devaient t'aimer, t'ont déçus quand tu es devenu si puissant. »

_ « Comment savez-vous cela? »

_ « J'ai eu un petit cadeau aussi, loin de ce que tu as, mais je suis une voyante."

**Harry prend place à la table et dit: **«Qu'avez-vous vu? »

_ « Juste des petits morceaux de ta vie. La guerre a été très dure pour toi, ils attendaient beaucoup de toi à un si jeune âge. Mais tu as fait ce qu'ils ont demandé, parce que tu as ressenti de la culpabilité pour les gens qui sont morts durant la guerre. »** Missouri lui lança un regard sérieux, puis son visage s'éclaira et elle dit: **« Mais cela va changer bientôt avec leur venue et ils sont ce qu'il vous faut. »

_ « Qui eux ? »** demanda Harry un air pensif.**

_ « Je ne peux pas trop t'en dire, pour ne pas gâcher la surprise, mais ils ne sont en rien mauvais. Ils sont ce que tu as toujours voulu, mais que tu n'as pas été en mesure de trouver. Cela ne sera pas parfait tout de suite, et vous devrez passer par encore quelques conflits pour atteindre l'autre côté, mais quand tu auras compris.. »

_ « Comprendre quoi? »

_ « Que ça en valait le coup… tout vaut la peine pour sa famille. »

* * *

**Sam était paisiblement couché sur le lit du motel alors que Dean ronflait doucement dans l'autre lit. La chambre était comme toutes les autres où ils avaient séjourné : humide et sale, remplie de meubles obsolètes, du papier peint déchiré, des tapis sales et des appareils qui ne fonctionnent pas vraiment très bien. C'était une autre ville dans laquelle ils ne pouvaient rester quelques rester, et bientôt elle serait oublier, un autre lieu qui n'était pas chez eux.**

**Il avait essayé pendant plusieurs mois maintenant d'ignorer l'insatisfaction croissante de sa vie. Il y avait quatre ans maintenant que Dean était apparu au milieu de la nuit et lui avait dit que leur père avait des ennuis, il avait été heureux et prêt à croire n'importe quelle excuse pour être à nouveau avec Dean.**

**Les années durant lesquelles il avait été éloigné de son père, et surtout de Dean, avaient été dures. Il les aimait et avait constaté au fil des ans, qu'il déprimait face au choix de vie qu'il avait choisi. Toutefois, cette fierté des Winchester l'avait empêché de leur demander de les rejoindre. Son père avait été tellement en colère face à son choix d'aller au collège, lui disant de partir et de ne plus revenir, qu'il ne serait celui qui ferait le premier pas.**

**Il s'était tellement ennuyé de Dean depuis qu'il était parti, se sentant comme si une partie de lui était resté auprès de son frère aîné. Dean était sa force sur terre depuis cette nuit où le démon aux yeux jaunes avait tué sa mère et il lui avait été difficile de trouver un équilibre une fois que Dean ait disparu. Durant un court moment, Jess avait rempli ce trou laissé par Dean, mais le YED l'avait prise comme il avait pris sa mère.**

**Pendant des années ensuite, il avait eu pour but, pour nécessité de terminer le combat même tant de temps après. Sa colère l'avait consumé, la volonté de tuer cette chose avait pris une telle emprise sur lui. Mais ils se trouvaient maintenant quatre ans plus tard et ils n'avaient pas plus avancé que depuis la venue de Dean cette nuit-là. Ils avaient rencontré une fois ou deux le YED, leur père ne cessait de répéter que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne tuent le démon pour de bon, mais Sam commençait à se sentir comme si ce ne serait qu'une course sans fin, le YED ayant toujours une étape ou deux d'avance sur eux.**

**Il essayait d'être content du fait qu'il soit de nouveau avec Dean, et qu'il l'aidait, mais il voulait que cela finisse. Il voulait avoir une maison, un endroit où ils resteraient plus de quelques jours, un travail... une vie normale. Un endroit où ils pourraient tous être ensemble et de vivre leur vie dans une paix relative, et non pas constamment en mouvement de ville en ville, aux prises avec des démons, des fantômes, des loups-garous et tant d'autres encore. Ici, il était réveillé chaque matin en se demandant si aujourd'hui était le jour où Dean ou leur père allait mourir ...**

**Alors qu'il était encore plongé dans ses pensées, Sam sentit son corps se mettre à trembler et sa vision se rétrécit, pour se tourner vers le noir et blanc. Les signes d'une vision lui étaient familiers et il les laissa le rattraper, en essayant de comprendre le sens de tout cela.**

**Il y avait un adolescent, auquel il dirait qu'il se trouvait durant son adolescence, mais ses yeux vifs vert-émeraude montraient une telle maturité & une foule d'expressions, allongé sur un autel, son ventre curieusement arrondi et visible. Quelqu'un se tenait au-dessus de lui, du sang ruisselant sur le ventre exposé alors que le garçon tentait de se libère de la corde qui l'attachait. Sam pouvait voir des gens combattre en arrière-plan, entendre des cris et des coups de feu alors que ces personnes tombaient. Il pouvait voir un grand crucifix inversé accroché à la coupole du bâtiment, derrière la personne versant le sang sur l'adolescent et à proximité un bassin de pierre peu profond contenant un liquide trouble pour lui. Il pouvait sentir une odeur de poudre à canon mélangé au sang de l'autel et des combats autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il se vit lui-même et Dean luttant pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'adolescent avec la peur dans leurs yeux lorsqu'ils crièrent, et alors, il entendit leurs deux cris : **« Harry! »

**Sam fut rudement tiré de sa vision lorsque Dean le secoua, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude **« Mon pote, ça va bien? Tu hurlais et criais 'Harry' à plein poumons... » **Dean s'assit sur le bord du lit, à côté de Sam et passa une main légère mais réconfortante sur l'estomac de Sam, où son t-shirt avait remonté durant la nuit. **«Était-ce une vision? »

_ « Ouais, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie, ni même où et quand cela va se produire... C'était étrange, l'homme, il y avait cet homme qui ressemblait à un adolescent sur cet autel, et l'estomac de ce garçon était sorti et arrondi, comme il était enceint ou quelque chose comme ça. Un homme lui versait du sang sur le vendre tandis qu'une bataille se passait tout autour de l'autel. J'entendais des cris et des coups de feu et je nous ai vus essayer de rejoindre l'adolescent... »** Sam s'arrêta une minute, en essayant de décider comment expliquer la partie suivante. **« ...Je me suis senti effrayé pour lui, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important que lui, nous avons crié son nom en même temps car on essayait d'arriver à lui. Il était important Dean, pour nous deux... vraiment important, et il y avait quelque chose d'autre, comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre pour qui nous avions peur aussi, mais je ne sais pas. »

**Dean était assis tranquillement, Sam pouvait le voir essayer de visualiser la vision dans son esprit et de le rôle exact de l'adolescent par rapport à eux. Sam n'était même pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il signifiait pour eux... il avait senti comme de l'amour, pas celui ressenti pour un ami ou un membre de la famille, mais comme un amant. C'était comme une passion dévorante, et un lien entre leurs cœurs, leurs esprits et leurs corps, entre chacun des trois.**

_ « Il n'y avait pas autre chose, comme qui était l'adolescent ou l'homme, où cela se déroulait… rien? »** La voix de Dean tendait vers le tranchant alors que Sam ne trouvait rien d'identifiable immédiatement, puis il fronça les sourcils.**

_ « Le nom de l'adolescent était Harry et l'homme qui lui versait le sang m'était familier, mais je ne l'ai pas reconnu. »** répondit Sam avec un soupir. **« La vision donnait aussi l'impression que nous avions un peu de temps, comme si cela ne se produirait que dans un certain temps trop, c'était comme nous avons eu un certain temps.. »

_ « Bon, rendormons-nous et nous pourrons faire des recherches demain, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose pour avancer. »

**Hochant la tête, Sam se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux essayant de se rendormir.**

* * *

**La nuit suivante, Dean et Sam étaient assis dans leur chambre de motel à regarder un film de fin de nuit sur le vieux téléviseur cassé posé sur la commode en face des lits. Ils avaient passé la journée à faire des recherches sur la vision avec le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient, mais cela n'avait rien donné.**

**Dean avait senti la tension de Sam toute la journée, et il savait qu'il était de même pour lui. La description de Sam sur l'adolescent était claire, même s'il cela faisait partie des choses qu'il n'avait pas clairement dit. Ce Harry était important à la fois pour Sam et Dean, tel un amant, voir plus. Ils étaient tous deux effrayé par ce que l'homme lui faisait et cela les avaient rendu mal à l'aise.**

**Sam était le monde de Dean, son tout. Il aimait Sam plus qu'un frère, et ce depuis longtemps, mais il le gardait pour lui, par peur de ce que son père dirait ou pire de ce que Sammy dirait s'il savait que Dean l'aimait de cette façon. Au fil des ans, il avait ignoré ses sentiments, trouvant des hommes et des femmes disposés à soulager les besoins qu'il ne pouvait combler avec son frère. **

**Maintenant, cet adolescent ajoutait un nouveau problème... serait-il capable de les aimer à la fois? Sam souhaitait-il s'impliquer avec Harry, et laisser Dean derrière lui?**

**Se tournant vers Sam, il essaya de comprendre ce que Sam pensait... Etait-il entrain de s'interroger sur les mêmes choses que Dean? C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Sam avait un regard vide et qu'il tremblait, ses mains contractées en poings serrés comme s'il recevait une vision.**

**Sautant du lit, il courut jusqu'à Sam et le tira fortement, le serrant contre sa poitrine et murmurant des paroles rassurantes tandis que Sam tremblait, enfermé dans la vision de son esprit. Cela dura quelques minutes, puis Sam sortit lentement de son esprit, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Dean, il leva les yeux sur Dean.**

_ « C'était la même vision, exactement la même. »** Chuchota Sam avec une voix rauque, alors qu'il saisissait le bras de Dean. **« Que s'est-il passé? »

**Au cours des trois nuits suivantes, Sam eut la même vision et chaque nuit, ils se sentaient tous deux un peu moins bien. Les visions de Sam n'avaient jamais été comme ça, elles étaient généralement assez simple avec des indices pointant vers où ils devaient aller, et qui participait, mais elles ne se répétaient pas encore et encore. Après la cinquième nuit, Dean prit une décision.**

**_ « Je pense que nous devons appeler papa, Sammy. Il saura quoi faire. »**

_ « Dean, il répond à peine à nos messages quand nous appelons habituellement et des semaines plus tard, après que nous ayons eu besoin de l'aide. »** dit Sam en colère. **« Il ne peut pas ou n'est pas disposé à nous aider Dean ! »

_ « Eh bien, qui d'autre est là? »

**Ils s'observèrent les uns les autres en silence, puis Sam sourit. **« Missouri! »

_ « Aw Enfer Sammy, elle me déteste...** » gémit pratiquement Dean, mais il savait qu'elle pourrait sans doute aider.**

_ « Elle ne te hait pas Dean, elle essaye juste de t'inciter à te voir en tant qu'homme meilleur de ce que tu penses être. »** Répliqua Sam en souriant à son frère aîné. **« Maintenant, vas dormir, nous devons partir tôt demain matin. Cela nous prendra quelques jours pour y arriver. »

**Dean fronça les sourcils et souffla alors qu'il se levait et se préparait à se coucher, grognant en le faisant.**

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà, une nouvelle traduction ! Bon, le degré est un peu plus élevé là... Si vous trouviez que Personne n'a jamais dit que cela serait facile était hot... Aïe Aïe.. Je vous préviens, va falloir prévoir des serviettes rafraîchissantes ! :p Enfin, ça peut être un avantage, vu le temps, perso, ça va presque remplacer un radiateur! :p_

_Enfin, je vous dis ça.. Mais, je dis rien ! ;)_

_Sinon, la parution de cette fiction sera largement moins régulière que pour la première ! Je pense que cela sera un tous les mois... J'espère que vous serez compréhensives (ou compréhensifs, sait-on jamais...) Je suis étudiante en Droit, donc ça demande pas mal de boulot, j'ai aussi une vie en dehors... lol Et puis, j'ai en réserve la fiction Cross-Over Harry Potter / Twilight, dont la parution se fera dans quinze jours !_

_N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce premier chapitre ! (Je réponds aux reviews dès que je les réceptionne sauf gros changement de programme... )_

_A dans un mois !_

_JosyEvans_


	2. Chapitre II

**LOVE ! VERSE (#1)**

_Note : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. _

_Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)_

_Dans la fiction originale, le Démon aux yeux jaunes est évoqué sous l'acronyme YED (initiales de Yellow eyes Demon). En française, DYJ ca le fait tout de suite moins bien… Donc, je me permets de conserver l'acronyme YED, même si j'ai fait référence à ce démon sous le nom de Démon aux Yeux jaunes. _

_Sinon, attention, cette scène contient un petit Lemon, et autant vous prévenir, il est chaud… J'espère que cela va vous réchauffer, pour ce petit week-end frais ! :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Après trois jours de conduite dont les seuls arrêts furent pour l'essence ou la nourriture, Sam et Dean arrivèrent enfin à Lawrence, au Kansas autour de vingt et une heure. Les frères avaient, une fois avoir pris la décision d'aller voir Missouri pour son aide, senti un besoin accablant d'y arriver rapidement.**

**Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait parlé, mais leurs esprits étaient remplis de toutes sortes de questions. Qui était-il? Qu'est-ce qui allait arriver? Les aimerait-il tous les deux ? Une tension se fit sentir entre les deux frères, chacun craignant que cette nouvelle personne n'éloigne son frère de lui pour toujours.**

**Conduisant à travers les rues de Lawrence, Sam se rappela les années passées lorsque Dean et lui avait poursuivi la chasse commencée par leur père. Ils étaient venus à Lawrence et avaient dû faire face au YED dans leur ancienne maison et sauver la famille qui vivait là. La famille était sortie vivante, mais le YED avait pris la fuite, c'était un autre moment durant lequel ils avaient manqué l'occasion de mettre fin à la vie du Démon qui avait détruit leur vie vingt ans auparavant.**

_ « Qui crois-tu qu'il soit ? »** demanda, enfin, Dean, exprimant la question que les deux avaient en tête depuis plus d'une semaine.**

_ « Je ne sais pas... quelqu'un de spécial, pour nous deux, c'est tout ce que je sais. »** murmura Sam doucement. **«Je... Je suis un peu effrayé... Dean de ce qu'il représente pour nous. »

**Il avait peur de ce que signifiait la vision. La pensée de ne plus avoir Dean avec lui, de le voir avec une autre personne lui avait causé une telle douleur physique dans le corps. Il voulait que son frère soit heureux et il savait Dean ne retournerait jamais les sentiments que Sam aurait pour lui, mais ça faisait mal tout de même de penser à lui, s'installant finalement avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait vraiment et qui ne serait pas lui.**

_ «Ça va aller, Sammy, il n'y a rien à craindre. »** répondit Dean, sa voix semblant résonner dans la cabine de l'Impala.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, ils remontèrent finalement la rue jusqu'à la maison de Missouri et coupèrent les moteurs. Les deux ne parvinrent pas à rester assis une minute de plus, alors d'un seul homme, ils ouvrirent les portes et firent le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Avant qu'ils ne puissent frapper, la porte s'ouvrit et Missouri était là souriant aux frères.**

**_ « **Il était temps, je pensais que vous seriez là hier**. » déclara la femme âgée en ouvrant la porte grillagée et les étreignant l'un après l'autre avec un sourire entendu sur son visage. Elle avait toujours su ce genre de choses, des choses qu'elle ne devait pas. « **Comment était la promenade en voiture**? »**

**_ « **Longue** » répondit Sam.**

**Sam et Dean prirent place sur le canapé tandis que Missouri allait dans la cuisine et leur versait à tous du thé glacé.**

**_ «**Il sera là bientôt, il est sortit pour me faire quelques courses.** » dit Missouri, sans inciter, souriant alors que les garçons en face d'elle laissaient tomber leurs mâchoires, chacun essayant de poser les questions qui tournaient dans leurs esprits. «**Je voulais vous parler avant que vous ne le rencontriez**. »**

**Sam fut le premier à reprendre la parole et a demanda :**

**_ «**Qui est-il? Que signifie la vision ? Qu'est-il pour nous ?** »**

**_ « **Enfant de Lansakes, reprend ton souffle** » rit doucement Missouri, alors qu'elle leur remettait leurs boissons. **

« Son nom est Harry Potter et il est votre âme sœur, à chacun d'entre vous. Vous avez vécu de nombreuses choses ensemble, vous êtes tous les trois attirés les uns verts les autres, tels des papillons de nuit à une flamme. Dans chacune de vos vies, vous êtes des guerriers se battant pour une bonne cause, luttant contre les ténèbres qui sont attirées par les dons que chacun d'entre vous possédaient**. »**

**_ « **Âmes sœurs? Sérieusement?** » Demanda Dean, l'incrédulité étant évidente dans sa voix.**

**_ « **Dean Winchester, tu n'es pas trop vieux pour que je te couche sur mes genoux... surveille ton langage, jeune homme**. »**

**_ « **Désolé.** » Marmonna irrité Dean alors qu'il faisait la moue et croisait les bras sur sa poitrine.**

**Missouri rit sous cape, et continua: **

**_ « **Vos vies sont étroitement liées à celle d'Harry, il est l'équilibre nécessaire entre vous deux... Mais des temps difficiles sont à venir, avant que l'orage n'éclate. Mais si vous veillez les uns sur les autres, une belle vie vous attend de l'autre côté de la tempête.** »**

**_ « **Et cela concerne la vision que j'ai eue?** »**

**_ **« Oui, Sam, mais cela n'arrivera pas avant un moment... d'autres choses doivent se produire avant que la vision ne devienne réalité. Pour l'instant, la seule chose dont vous avez besoin de vous inquiéter est de créer des liens entre vous tous pour vaincre la menace pesant sur votre famille**. »**

**_ « **Missouri, Je n'ai pas pu trouver la** » commença Harry alors qu'il entrait dans la maison et s'arrêta en voyant les deux hommes assis dans le salon avec Missouri. « **Oh, oh désolé, je vais ranger ceci, et vous donner un peu d'intimité**. »**

**Harry commença à marcher dans la cuisine, mais il fut arrêté par Missouri, alors qu'elle se levait et se dirigeait vers lui. **

**_ « **Hun, ne t'inquiètes pas pour l'épicerie, rien n'est périssables là. Pourquoi ne pas t'asseoir et je vais te faire du thé glacé et je te présenterais. »

**Hochant la tête, Harry mis l'épicerie sur la table de la cuisine, puis prit place sur une des chaises face de deux hommes.**

**Tandis que Missouri servait un autre verre de thé glacé, Harry essaya de ne pas les regarder. Ils étaient, en tout cas pour Harry, deux des hommes les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Le plus grand, qui devait mesurer au moins un mètre quatre-vingt quinze, était fortement musclé. Il avait les yeux bleu-vert qui regardait Harry avec une expression indéchiffrable. Les cheveux bruns hirsutes sur la tête, longs, atteignaient ses larges épaules, lui jetait occasionnellement un regard.**

**L'autre était plus petit, mais loin d'être aussi petit qu'Harry. Il devait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt, il était maigre mais musclé. Ses cheveux courts blond foncé étaient un peu plus long sur le sommet, désordonné dans tous les sens. Il avait les yeux vert-noisette, une forte mâchoire & les lèvres formant une moue, son visage était parfaitement symétrique et fait pour être photographié, c'était si frappant. Il avait un petit sourire sur son visage qui faisait demander à Harry à quoi il pensait.**

**Ils étaient très différents, mais en regardant de plus prêt, certaines choses étaient semblables. Comme leurs yeux ou le nez, il était évident qu'ils étaient liés... des frères peut-être? C'est alors qu'il se souvint de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Missouri un peu plus d'une semaine auparavant et son cœur s'accéléra. Harry ressentit un étrange fourmillement dans son corps, une fois qu'il fut entré dans la pièce : une connexion instantanée entre lui et les deux hommes devant lui. C'était comme un lien invisible, le tirant vers eux. Il se sentait en paix et réconforté par leur présence et s'efforçait de s'empêcher de courir à travers la pièce pour s'asseoir sur leurs genoux. Ils devaient être ceux dont Missouri lui avait parlé, non? L'espoir qui avait tracé un petit chemin dans son cœur à ses paroles, se mit à grandir, allait-il enfin trouver quelqu'un à aimer, et être aimer par eux en retour?**

**De l'autre côté de la salle du séjour, Sam regardait tranquillement le jeune homme en face d'eux. Il semblait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, un mètre soixante sept, avec le physique d'un nageur agile. Il avait les cheveux noirs en désordre et les yeux verts peu communs dans la façon dont leur couleur brillait. Il portait de minces lunettes à monture en or et possédait une cicatrice étrange sur le front de la forme d'un éclair. Sam admit qu'il était très attiré par l'adolescent qu'il était au-delà de beau.**

**Quand il était entré dans la maison, Sam avait entendu le fort accent anglais et avait immédiatement développé un fétichisme pour les accents. Il se tenait droit et se déplaçait dans un mouvement fluide, comme s'il était bien conscient de son corps et exactement comment il devait se déplacer.**

**La vision qu'il avait eue aux cours des semaines dernières filtrait son esprit et son souffle s'accéléra lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'adolescent était déjà une partie de lui. Au moment où Sam l'avait vu, il avait eu l'impression que le morceau de lui qui avait été portée disparu, reprenait enfin sa place, cette part de lui que, même Dean ne pouvait pas remplir complètement. Il sut que la peur qu'il avait ressenti concernant ce qui allait se passer entre lui et Dean n'était plus un problème, quelle que soit ce qui se passerait entre eux trois : Sam, Dean et l'adolescent seraient toujours ensemble. Cela le rendit à la fois heureux parce qu'il se sentait enfin entier, mais aussi effrayé par le bonheur qu'il sentait lui être arraché bientôt.**

**A côté de Sam, les pensées de Dean suivirent à peu près la même direction que son frère : un désir irrésistible d'être avec eux deux, un sentiment de plénitude qu'il n'avait pas jamais ressenti auparavant... C'était comme si une partie de son âme lui a été retournée, elle s'emboitait parfaitement avec les pièces de Sam et il se sentait enfin au complet. Tous les soucis et les doutes qui lui avaient remplis l'esprit depuis la première vision de Sam furent calmés, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment, mais tout allait bien se passer. Tant que ces trois là restaient ensemble, ils iraient bien.**

**_ « **Etvoilà, Harry, un bon verre de thé glacé pour toi. »** dit Missouri, interrompant les pensées des trois hommes dans le salon. « **Maintenant, Harry, je voudrais que tu fasses connaissance avec Sam et Dean Winchester. Je connais ces garçons depuis qu'ils sont bébés, je leur ai changé leurs couches et tout **».**

**Missouri eut un grand sourire sur le visage alors que Dean et Sam froncèrent les sourcils à ce rappel mais elle continua. **

**_ « **Sam, Dean, voici Harry Potter. Il est resté avec moi pendant ces derniers mois, se reposant de son voyage.**».**

**Tous trois hochèrent la tête, ne sachant pas si leurs voix fonctionneraient.**

**_ « **Maintenant, je sais que vous avez tous un tas de questions, alors laissez-moi expliciter un peu plus**. » Missouri s'assit de nouveau. **

**_ « **Je ne peux pas tout vous dire, je ne sais pas tout, mais vous êtes, tous trois spéciaux. Reliés en tant qu'âmes sœurs à travers toute votre vie, certaines étaient beaucoup plus faciles, d'autres que vous ne trouverez jamais et continuerez à chercher jusqu'à ce que le temps s'écroule. Cette vie est indécise pour le moment. Vous avez quelques épreuves auxquelles vous devrez faire face ainsi qu'une certaine douleur, mais si vous restez ensemble, je pense toutes les choses iront bien **».**

**_ « **Que veux-tu dire exactement ?**» demanda Harry.**

**_ « **Eh bien, il y a certaines choses que vous aurez besoin de vous expliquer tous les trois, des choses qui vous aideront à vous rapprocher. Mais le mieux que je puisse vous dire est, que, quelque chose approche, quelque chose de sombre et maléfique et vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces et de votre l'amour pour battre le retour ténèbres. »** Se remettant sur ses pieds Missouri embrassa chacun d'eux. « **Maintenant, je crois que je vais aller au lit, je n'ai plus l'énergie de rester écouter vos dix dernières années. Bonne nuit les garçons !** »**

**Une fois qu'elle fut partie, ils s'assirent et se regardèrent les uns les autres, une envie identique les balaya. En un instant, ils furent tous sur leurs pieds et avancèrent vers les autres jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent. Sans réfléchir, en un court instant, Harry fut pressé entre eux; Sam dans son dos et Dean contre son torse. Dean enveloppa ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et Harry souleva ses jambes pour entouré la taille de Dean.**

**Sam mis ses bras autour de la poitrine d'Harry et pressèrent leurs corps dans un ensemble, appuyant ses mains sur le ventre d'Harry de sorte qu'Harry se pencha en arrière et tortilla ses bras autour du cou de Sam. Sam et Dean pressèrent chacun leur visage dans un côté du cou d'Harry et humèrent son odeur. Ils soupirèrent alors que leurs corps s'emboîtaient, un sentiment de plénitude les parcourant.**

**_ « **Je... oh mon dieu, que m'arrive-t-il?** » dit âprement Harry, alors qu'il éprouvait un baume sur la douleur qui l'avait rempli pendant si longtemps. « **C'est comme si je vous avais perdu de vie tous les deux durant un long moment, mais je ne vous connais même pas...** »**

**_ « **Nous ressentons la même chose, Harry.** » murmura Sam en embrassant le cou d'Harry et respirant la peau douce derrière son oreille.**

**Dean bien qu'il soit resté calme, hocha la tête dans le cou d'Harry et serra de son bras la taille d'Harry, tandis que l'autre glissait autour d'Harry et pour se faufiler dans la poche l'arrière du jean de Sam, serrant un peu plus leurs corps.**

**Ils restèrent là, silencieux pendant un moment, juste conforté dans la plénitude d'être enfin ensemble. C'était comme rentrer à la maison, mais dans une maison qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue. Après un moment, Sam s'éloigna et dit : « **Allons au lit pour nous y reposer, nous pourrons discuter demain matin. **"**

**Dean à contrecœur laissa Harry dérouler ses jambes serrés autour de lui et donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres charnues d'Harry, puis lui saisit l'une des mains. Sam garda un bras autour de la taille d'Harry tandis que Dean les conduisait en haut de l'escalier à l'une des chambres que Missouri gardait lorsque Sam et Dean lui rendaient visite.**

**Marchant dans la pièce, ils retirèrent tranquillement leurs vêtements, laissant leurs boxeurs pour le moment et s'écroulèrent ensemble dans le lit. Couchés sur le côté, imitant la pose qu'ils avaient prises dans le salon, ils s'installèrent dans le lit. Le sommeil vint rapidement et facilement, leurs soucis oubliés dans les bras des autres.**

* * *

**Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, alors qu'un oiseau gazouillait à proximité. Il sourit, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux : il faisait face au visage de Dean endormi, leurs têtes, posées sur le même oreiller, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Dean avait jeté un bras autour d'Harry durant la nuit, leurs corps s'étaient serrés et il avait une jambe glissée entre Harry. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir le grand corps de Sam aligné contre son dos, en cuillère pendant que son visage était enfoncé dans la nuque d'Harry. Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il remarqua l'imposante érection appuyé contre ses fesses.**

**_ « **'Matin, bébé.** »**

**Harry leva la tête et regarda le visage souriant de Dean, il rougit, tout en lui donnait un sourire timide. Dean rit et se pencha pour embrasser Harry, leurs lèvres se réunirent alors qu'une étincelle semblait s'allumer au contact. Ils gémirent tous deux, lorsque Dean glissa sa langue entre les lèvres d'Harry, glissant le long des bords et jouant avec Harry.**

**Serrant la main contre la poitrine nue de Dean, Harry ondulant contre Dean, leurs aines se frottant.**

**_ **« Dieu, c'est chaud... » **gémit Sam derrière Harry alors qu'il se soulevait sur un de ses avant-bras et regardait son frère embrassé Harry.**

**Dean se mit à rire lorsqu'il s'écarta et jeta un regard hésitant à Sam, puis, lentement se pencha au-dessus d'Harry et embrassa son frère, mordillant la lèvre inférieure, puis la léchant avec sa langue avant de se retirer et de chuchoter : **

**_ « **Bonjour, Sammy.** »**

**Sam regarda Dean un instant ou deux, puis sourit. **

**_ « **Qu'est-ce que t'as pris si longtemps ?** »**

**_ « **J'étais stupide, je suppose...** » dit Dean alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux de Sam.**

**_ « **Ouais.** » Sam hocha la tête puis il se pencha, la tête inclinée vers Harry, et l'embrassa pour le saluer. « '**Matin, bébé**. » **

**_ « **Dieu, je pourrais m'habituer à ça... »** gémit Harry lorsque sa tête fut placée sur l'oreiller, Dean et Sam penché au-dessus de lui.**

**_ « Tu ferais mieux, on ne part nulle part. » promit Dean, alors qu'il caressa le torse d'Harry d'une main, lui arrachant un gémissement.**

**Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et de se toucher, mais se gardèrent d'aller plus loin, des choses devaient être dites avant de franchir ce pas. Après une quinzaine de minutes de bécotage, ils s'obligèrent à respirer et se contentèrent de se tenir les uns les autres et puis Harry se mit à raconter ses futurs amoureux son passé.**

**Au début, quand Harry leur dit qu'il était un sorcier, il avait pu les sentir se raidir et su d'instinct qu'ils avaient besoin d'être rassurés sur son bon côté. Harry leur avoua qu'il pouvait faire de la magie comme l'apparition... Il leur parla de ses parents tués et de la prophétie, tout fut dit au sujet de Voldemort et comment il avait passé six ans de formation pour le vaincre. Quand il arriva à la partie sur la façon dont il l'avait fait, Dean lui coupa la parole.**

**_ « **Tu es mort**? » cria presque Dean, son cœur s'arrêta un instant sur les mots d'Harry. Harry senti les bras autour de lui se resserrer d'un même ensemble.**

**_ **« Techniquement, mais je suis revenu. Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi, nous aurions dû être tous les deux, mais quelque chose m'a ramené...**» murmura Harry, puis ajouta : « **Je crois que c'est grâce à vous deux, ce n'était pas mon temps, je ne vous avais pas encore trouvé les gars**. »**

**_ « **Merci Dieu... **» murmura Sam et embrassa Harry, lui transmettant tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait dans ce simple baiser.**

**_ « **Après mon retour, j'étais vraiment très puissant parce que j'ai lié la magie de Voldemort à la mienne et quand je suis revenu, je l'ai rapporté avec moi. Le ministère a eu peur de moi, je suis plus puissant que n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière de l'histoire et ils avaient peur de ce que je pouvais faire. Ils voulaient me mettre en prison, à Azkaban, pour me tenir à l'écart des autres - pour mon propre bien avaient-ils dit. Ma supposée famille était d'accord avec eux et je suis parti, en essayant d'apprendre à me contrôler.** » Harry sourit en se souvenant. « **Il m'a fallu un certain temps, mais je l'ai fait. Je suis retourné vers eux en espérant qu'ils me souhaiteraient la bienvenue, mais ils ne me croyaient pas, alors je suis parti. Je suis venu en Amérique et j'ai fait un peu de visite, avant de rencontrer Missouri et après, vous connaissez la suite.** »**

**_ « **Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils ont essayé de vous enfermer, comme si vous étiez un meurtrier ou quelque chose du genre!** » enragea Dean.**

**_ « **Je suis heureux maintenant... parce qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment ma famille : s'ils croyaient que je leur ferais vraiment du mal à eux, ou à qui que ce soit, et bien, je ne serais pas venu ici et je ne vous aurais pas rencontré les gars ...** »**

**_ « **Bon, je suppose que je peux voir cela comme ça, mais quand même ...** » admit Dean.**

**Harry se mit à rire et embrassa Dean, se collant à lui. **« Alors maintenant c'est à votre tour. Dites moi tout au sujet de Sam et Dean. »

**_ « **Eh bien, si tu ne l'as pas deviné au vu de notre acceptation facile de ta nature de sorcier et de l'existence du surnaturel, nous sommes de chasseurs **», commença Sam.**

_ **« **Comme des chasseurs de vampires ?** »**

**_ « **Ouais, ça aussi, nous nous occupons de poltergeists, les démons, banshees, des goules... tout ce qui tue des innocents. C'est une affaire de famille, notre père nous emmenait avec lui quand nous étions petits et nous a formé.** » lui répondit Dean avec un haussement d'épaules.**

**_ « **Et votre maman?** » demanda doucement Harry.**

**_ « **Elle est morte quand j'avais six mois. Un démon a fait quelque chose alors qu'elle était encore enceinte de moi et m'a changé. Je suis en partie démon, mais ma moitié humaine est plus forte, j'ai le don de prémonition et je suis aussi en mesure d'utiliser la télékinésie. Cette nuit-là, le démon était là pour moi, il a tué notre mère, l'emprisonnant au plafond et lui a mis le feu. Notre père a été capable de nous sauver et depuis nous sommes sur la route, à la recherche du démon qui l'a tué.** »**

**_ « **Wow... et votre père, est encore en vie ?** »**

_ « Ouais, il chasse plutôt en solitaire, nous nous retrouvons une fois de temps en temps pour faire un travail qui demande plus d'une personne. C'est juste, Sammy et moi pour la majeure partie... Eh bien, toi aussi maintenant. »** Dean donna à Harry un sourire aveuglant, pendant qu'il parlait.**

**_ **« Ouais, je pourrais m'habituer à ça... » **soupira Harry alors que les deux frères se penchèrent conjointement et commençaient à embrasser et lécher chaque côté du cou d'Harry.**

* * *

**La semaine suivante s'écroula rapidement puisque Sam, Dean et Harry apprirent à mieux se connaître. Ils passèrent leurs journées ensemble, passant du temps avec Missouri ou errant autour de Lawrence. Les nuits, ils les passèrent dans les bras des uns et des autres, attendant patiemment le bon moment pour faire évoluer leur relation.**

**Après cette semaine, Sam et Dean reçurent un appel de leur père leur disant de prendre le relai d'un boulot dans l'Onida, SD. Les trois en discutèrent et décidèrent de prendre Harry avec eux, lui donnant un cours accéléré de la chasse le long du chemin. Puisqu'il était un sorcier qualifié avec une expérience dans le combat, il ne lui fallut donc pas trop de temps pour le préparer. Laissant sa voiture à Missouri, ils rassemblèrent les affaires d'Harry, supposant au plus qu'Harry ne serait pas de retour avant un certain temps.**

**Bientôt, ils firent sur la route dans l'Impala et discutèrent de la façon dont Harry devrait utiliser le sel et brûler.**

**Dans l'habitacle, Harry s'assis nonchalamment au milieu, contre les deux frères alors qu'ils parlaient des nombreux voyages qu'ils avaient fait dans l'Impala, le bébé de Dean. Aux environs de huit heures, ils étaient à Onida et commencèrent des recherches sur la vie d'un fantôme qui hanterait une vieille maison qui se trouverait là depuis plus de cinquante années. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le corps, et qu'elle était l'épouse de l'homme qui avait construit la maison pour elle. Le mari était rentré à la maison, la découvrant avec son amant et les avaient tués dans un accès de rage. La femme s'était récemment réveillée quand la maison avait trouvé de nouveaux propriétaires, après être rester trente années vide.**

**Cette nuit-là, après qu'ils eurent fini, ils trouvèrent un petit motel dans une ville voisine et louèrent une chambre.**

**_ « **C'était intéressant... donc c'est ce que vous faites?** » demanda Harry, alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit king size qui dominait la pièce.**

**_ « **Oui à peu près, bien que celui-ci ait été assez facile. Tu t'es bien débrouillé aujourd'hui, c'était comme si tu l'avais toujours fait**. » répondit Dean alors qu'il jetait une ligne de sel au bord de la fenêtre et au pied de la porte, puis se coucha près d'Harry, de côté, mettant un bras autour de lui et attira Harry contre son torse.**

**_ « **Ce n'est pas trop difficile de s'y habituer, la guerre était semblable : faire des recherches, se former, combattre... Pas de sel ni de feu, mais je pense que je suis rapidement familier d'être en mesure de vous aider tous deux et de ne pas être un obstacle tandis que vous serez en chasse.** » Harry frotta le bras posé en travers de son ventre et sourit.**

* * *

**Sam sortit de la salle de bain après sa douche, une serviette lâchement attaché sur les hanches, Dean et Harry gémirent tous deux à la vue. Levant la tête, Sam fit un timide sourire. **

**_ « **Quelque chose ne va pas? Hmmmm?** »**

**_ « **Ne fait pas ton allumeur, Sammy. Ce n'est pas ...** » Dean gronda alors qu'il faisait signe à Sam de s'approcher d'eux.**

**Riant, Sam se dirigea vers le bas du lit et leva les sourcils pendant qu'il faisait tomber la serviette. Harry commença à haleter à la vue du pénis de Sam. Il était énorme. Au moins vingt centimètres et douze de circonférence, et il n'était que semi-dressé. La tête était d'un violet pâle, coupé et formé à la perfection. Le pénis était un peu courbé vers le haut et une grosse veine battait sur le côté. Ses testicules étaient lisses et arrondies à la bonne taille selon Harry, qui se passerait bien des heures à les sucer.**

**Rampant, jusqu'à la tête du lit, Sam embrassa Dean langoureusement puis passa dans l'espace créer par les jambes d'Harry. Il gémit lorsque son corps s'emboita parfaitement contre Harry, levant l'une des jambes d'Harry, l'enroulant autour de sa taille. Harry miaula lorsque Sam se serra contre lui, et qu'il sentit une bouche sucer la peau à la base de son cou du côté gauche, alors que Sam s'occupait de son mamelon droit avec ses dents.**

_ « Ughhh, oh mon dieu... »** gémit Harry de plaisir pendant qu'il passait ses mains sur toutes les parcelles de peau à disposition de ses amants.**

**_ « **Tu es si beau Harry... **» Sam soupira au-dessus de lui, en glissant ses mains sous les fesses d'Harry et lever les hanches d'Harry pour avoir un meilleur angle.**

**_ « **Les vêtements, pas assez de peau...** » gémit Harry.**

**Sam donne une petite poussée et puis se retira. Sam et Dean déshabillèrent précipitamment Harry et puis Dean, enlevant rapidement tout obstacle entre eux. Dean se leva du lit et alla jusqu'à son sac, fouillant à l'intérieur. Le corps maigre de Dean était musclé et son cul arrondi se serra alors qu'il se penchait. En revenant vers le lit, Harry gémit à la vue du pénis en face de lui. Il était aussi grand, dix-neuf centimètres de long et dix-huit de large.**

**S'agenouillant au pied du lit, Dean laissa tomber un tube de lubrifiant et une boîte de préservatifs.**

**_ « **Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça**. » Murmura Harry en montrant les préservatifs.**

**_ « **Harry, je ne sais pas si je suis clean... j'ai couché avant toi et Sam. Nous pouvons faire le test, mais il faudra au moins six mois avant que... Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger les gars.** » dit Dean avec un hochement de tête. Il rougit et ne put pas vraiment les regarder dans les yeux.**

**Harry sourit et dit:**

**_ « **Je sais et je ne m'inquiète pas à ce sujet... mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. **» se saisissant de sa baguette, il la pointa sur Dean et fit une suite compliquée de gestes alors qu'il prononçait : «**_Corpus Examinare_**. » Une étrange liste se forma face à la baguette et Harry sourit. « **Tout est clean, tu es en parfait état.** »**

**_ « **Très bien, à moi...** » déclara Sam. Harry copia les mouvements et prononça le même sort, encore une fois la liste apparue et Harry sourit.**

**_ « **Clean.** » Ensuite, Harry dirigea la baguette vers lui-même et dit le sort. « **Clean... Bien, les garçons, le moment est au plaisir maintenant...** » lorgna Harry un regard vers eux pendant qu'il remettait sa baguette sur la table de nuit.**

Dean rit et jeta la boîte dans son sac tout en se penchant pour embrasser agressivement Harry, baisant sa bouche, mimant l'acte à venir. Sam revint à sa place entre les jambes écartées d'Harry, plaquant son corps tout contre celui plus petit, en-dessous de lui alors qu'il l'embrassait et léchait en descendant le corps d'Harry. S'arrêtant aux mamelons d'Harry, il lécha et mordilla les durs bourgeons, Harry cria un peu plus à chaque fois que Sam descendait.

**_ « **Foutu enfer... tu aimes la douleur?** » gémit Sam. Au signe affirmatif hésitant, il sourit et dit « **Dieu que tu es parfait!** »**

**Sam leva la main et donna une dure torsion à l'un des mamelons, Harry arqua son dos et cria de plaisir. Donnant un sourire lubrique à Dean, Sam continua à jouer avec le mamelon droit d'Harry, tandis que Dean donnait la même attention à celui de gauche. Harry commença à haleter des « **Oui **» à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'ils léchèrent et mordirent les pointes, de temps en temps, ils les tordaient ou enfonçaient profondément un ongle dans la chair.**

**Harry commença à onduler son corps contre celui de Sam, se frottant de bas en haut avec ferveur, suppliant pour la délivrance. Sam prit le pénis d'Harry dans sa large main et commença à tirer sur la chair, aidant Harry à trouver sa libération. Du côté de Dean, il embrassait Harry tout en lui pinçant le mamelon gauche.**

**_ « **Oui !** » cria Harry lorsque son corps atteint finalement son apogée, son sperme jaillit de son pénis, éclaboussant la main de Sam et le haut du ventre. Harry cria pendant que son orgasme continuait, Sam et Dean ne s'arrêtant que lorsque chaque once de plaisir quitta le corps d'Harry.**

**Alors qu'Harry dérivait dans la béatitude post-orgasmique, Dean se pencha et glissa ses doigts dans le sperme étalé sur le ventre de Harry, suça ses doigts dans la bouche un par un, nettoyant le liquide chaud collant. Harry se mordit les lèvres à la vue de Sam se penchant sur la main de Dean, et prendre l'un des doigts dans sa bouche, gémissant de plaisir au goût.**

**Harry sentit son pénis convulsé à la vue, et gémit.**

**_ « **Prêt pour la suite, bébé ?** » demanda Dean, en léchant un bout du doigt.**

**Harry acquiesça pendant que Dean échangeait de place avec Sam. Saisissant le lubrifiant, il en appliqua sur certains de ces doigts et se mit à genoux entre les jambes écartées d'Harry.**

**« **Regardez-moi ce joli trou... **» Il grogna pendant qu'il suivait la fente avec un doigt, le poussant lentement à l'intérieur du canal.**

**Harry miaula lorsque le doigt commença à l'ouvrir, bougeant d'avant en arrière, pour créer un chemin beaucoup plus grand. Prenant la main de Sam, Harry l'attira jusqu'à son pénis soit contre ses lèvres. Il lécha la tête, causant un gémissement à Sam au toucher et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux foncés d'Harry. En bas, Harry sentait Dean ajouter un autre doigt en lui et il alla à leur rencontre, voulant toujours plus.**

**Prenant la tête du pénis de Sam dans sa bouche, il tourbillonna sa langue tout autour, créant un vide autour de la tête. Ensuite, il ouvrit sa mâchoire, et commença lentement à avaler la longueur de celui-ci, en prenant de plus en plus jusqu'à le pénis de Sam frappe le fond de sa gorge. Il balança la tête à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que Sam sorte et manœuvre pour se retrouver à genoux, directement sur la tête d'Harry, ses testicules frôlant le front d'Harry alors qu'il glissait de nouveau dans la bouche d'Harry. Prenant encore toute la longueur, Harry avala autour de lui et gémit, les vibrations pulsant autour du pénis de Sam.**

**_ « **Bébé, tu pourras sucer mon pénis quand tu veux...** » grogna Sam alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la bouche chaude et humide d'Harry. « **Je savais que la bouche était destinée à sucer des bites... **»**

**Dean eut l'occasion de pousser un troisième doigt dans Harry, écartant ses doigts, ouvrant le trou quelque peu serré d'Harry. Il gémit à la vue, près à venir simplement en imaginant son pénis, la chaleur serrée le serrant alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le corps prêt d'Harry.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Dean retira ses doigts et étala le reste de lubrifiant son pénis, ensuite il essuya ses doigts sur la couette. Il porta son pénis à l'entrée d'Harry, puis poussa lentement la tête au-delà de l'anneau de muscle serré.**

**Harry gémit lorsque le pénis de Dean commença à entrer dans son corps, se détendit pour essayer de prendre tout en lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été baisé, qu'il faillit pleurer à l'idée d'accueillir entièrement Dean. Au dessus de lui, il sentait les mouvements du pénis de Sam, en et hors de sa bouche, le pénis était chaud et lourd sur sa langue.**

**Poussant de plus en plus en Harry, Dean arriva finalement au fond et dit: **

**_ « **Putain de bordel, Harry, ton cul est si parfait autour de ma queue**. » **

**Il sortit lentement, puis replongea, Harry pleurnichant au mouvement. Bientôt, il martelait Harry alors que son amant venait à sa rencontre : essayant de prendre tout ce que Dean lui donnerait. **

**_ « **Tu aimes mon pénis en toi : le suçant, te faisant baiser par lui... Quel petit fond parfait...** »**

**Harry éloigna sa bouche du pénis de Sam. **

**_ « **Sam, je te veux aussi en à moi, s'il te plaît... vous deux me baisant...** »**

**Sam et Dean deux gémirent à la voix suppliante. Avoir en même temps leurs pénis en Harry, apparaissant comme le paradis pour les frères. Sam attrapa le lubrifiant et lubrifia sa queue, tandis que Dean glissait ses mains sous Harry et le redressa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis sur les genoux de Dean. Dean fit rebondir Harry sur sa queue à plusieurs reprises, aimant le sentiment d'être à l'intérieur du jeune homme.**

**Se déplaçant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appuyé contre le dos d'Harry, Sam positionna sa bite au niveau du trou d'Harry. Dean attendit que Sam commence à pousser son gland lentement, et commença à assouplir à sa façon l'intérieur d'Harry, les trois hommes gémirent lorsque la pression s'accrue merveilleusement sur la brèche. Lorsque Sam eut la moitié de son pénis en Harry, Dean sorti laissant sa tête à l'intérieur, tandis que Sam s'enfonçait à fond.**

**_ « **Oh mon dieu, oui! S'il vous plaît baisez-moi, s'il vous plaît...** » cria Harry alors que Dean et Sam trouvaient un rythme, l'un poussant tandis que l'autre sortant. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sam alors qu'il l'entourait, un bras autour du cou de Sam, poussant vers le bas sur les deux qui battaient en lui. Il serra les doigts de son autre main dans les cheveux de Dean, gémissant à l'extase frappant son corps.**

**Dean commença lentement à sucer le cou d'Harry, souhaitant laisser une marque pour que tous, voient qu'Harry appartenait à Sam et à lui. Derrière Harry, Sam eut la même pensée et apporta sa bouche de l'autre côté du cou d'Harry, mordillant et suçant la peau tendre, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une marque mauve foncé proclamant Harry : propriété des frères Winchester.**

**Penché au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry, Dean prit la bouche de Sam dans un profond baiser, leurs langues se battant pour la domination du baiser. Sam mordilla les lèvres et suça la langue faisant gémir Dean de bonheur d'être enfin avec son frère.**

**Ils commencèrent à se déplacer plus rapidement et plus vite, frappant la prostate d'Harry à chaque poussée, Dean se frottant contre le pénis d'Harry à chaque mouvement, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry crie au moment où son orgasme frappa. L'anus d'Harry se serra presque douloureusement autour des deux pénis à l'intérieur de lui et emporta Sam et Dean avec lui. Il pouvait sentir leurs spermes combinés remplir chaque espace vide de son cul, le réchauffant et le marquer tous deux**_**.**_**Son pénis éclatant en jets de sperme contre Dean, puisqu'ils continuèrent de pousser à l'intérieur de lui, donnant leurs derniers mouvements et gémissements pour lui.**

**Ils restèrent là, profitant de la chaude lueur que leur corps continuait de chanter avec plaisir. Dean pressa son visage en sueur contre la gorge lisse d'Harry et haletant, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sam caressa une main le long du bras d'Harry tandis que l'autre s'enroulait autour de ses deux amants et balayant brièvement les cheveux de Dean.**

**Comme leurs corps commençaient à se refroidir, Sam sorti doucement d'Harry, son pénis créant un faible mouvement convulsif avec le gémissement qu'il entraîna. Il se leva du lit et attrapa une serviette de son sac, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains alors que Dean se retirait aussi.**

**Revenant dans la salle après avoir humidifié le linge, il vit Dean tirer les couvertures alors qu'il allongeait Harry sur le lit, un sourire béat endormi dominant son visage. Dean s'installa à côté d'Harry alors que Sam le nettoyant après avoir donner un tendre baiser, puis il nettoya Harry, ajoutant un baiser et finalement lui-même. Enfin, il jeta le tissu vers la salle de bain et prit la place de l'autre côté d'Harry.**

**_ « **Dieu, vous deux m'avez fatigué**. » Harry eut un petit rire lorsqu'il prit chacune de leurs mains et les plaça ensemble sur son bas-ventre, leurs doigts enlacées ensemble.**

**Dean et Sam se mirent à rire en se blottissant près de leur amant. Dean atteint le pied de lit et remonta les couvertures sur eux tandis que Sam éteignait la lumière.**

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà, un lemon.. un ! :)_

_Je sais, la traduction est un peu violente, et vulgaire, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas pu faire autrement ! Si vous avez lu,Personne n'a jamais dit que cela serait facile, vous reconnaîtrez la touche de I-Am-A-Slash-Addict. J'espèce, que personne ne trouvera de mauvais goût. Personnellement, après une seconde d'hésitation, je me suis dit que ça cadrait malgré tout avec les personnalités : Harry semble loin d'être vierge, Sam et Dean non plus, et ceux deux-là ont toujours sembler être franc du collier, alors... ça se tient... J'espère que vous serez d'accord !_

_Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour les reviews (je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde d'ailleurs! :) Si ce n'est pas le cas, dites le moi ! De même, il ne me semble pas avoir eu de Review anonymes auxquelles je devrais répondre ici... ) ! Ca fait chaud au coeur ! ^_^_

_Merci aussi pour les diverses alertes !_

_Bon week-end, bonnes vacances pour ceux et celles qui le seraient, bon courage pour les autres qui ne le sont pas (comme moi... ;) )_

_A dans mois ! (D'ailleurs, si j'ai quelques jours de retard ne vous inquiétez pas, cela signifiera simplement que j'ai eu un ou plusieurs examens dans la semaine, et priorité aux études obligent, je n'aurais surement pas pu faire les dernières corrections nécessaires pour permettre la publication, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 3 arrivera avant la quinzaine de décembre ! )_


	3. Chapitre III

**LOVE ! VERSE (#1)**

_Note : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. _

_Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)_

_Dans la fiction originale, le Démon aux yeux jaunes est évoqué sous l'acronyme YED (initiales de Yellow eyes Demon). En française, DYJ ca le fait tout de suite moins bien… Donc, je me permets de conserver l'acronyme YED, même si j'ai fait référence à ce démon sous le nom de Démon aux Yeux jaunes._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Durant les semaines suivantes, les trois amoureux traversèrent les Etats-Unis, faisant plus de chasses. Chaque fois qu'Harry apprenait un peu plus au sujet de la chasse, il gagnait en confiance, afin d'aider Sam et Dean. Ils fonctionnaient parfaitement bien ensemble, se déplaçant comme un tout; utilisant chacun leurs propres aptitudes et connaissance pour finir la chasse. C'était presque comme si Harry avait toujours été là, les styles de combat de Sam et Dean ayant été rapidement adopté par Harry.**

**Une nuit, un mois après qu'ils soient partis de Lawrence, ils allèrent ensemble, dans un bar après une journée de chasse contre un démon. Dean avait récemment fait créer par un ami chasseur, une fausse carte d'identité pour Harry pour qu'il puisse aller avec eux. Harry utilisa en accompagnement un glamour pour se vieillir un peu au regard de l'âge légal pour boire, Harry avait presque dix-huit ans, mais il conservait le physique de ces quinze ans.**

**Un moment après leur arrivée, Dean et Sam étaient au milieu d'un groupe d'étudiants ivres morts et Harry alla jusqu'au bar remplir leurs verres.**

_ « Salut, je suis Earl, je suis sûr que tu aimerais boire quelque chose lovleh." **dit un rustre ivre à sa gauche. **

_ « Non merci, ça va aller. » **marmonna Harry alors qu'il attendait les boissons.**

_ « Tu es sûr Mignon ? Tu es assez beau pour être une fille… » **dit-il en lorgnant Harry pendant qu'il déplaçait un peu plus, son souffle chaud éventé bâillonnant presque Harry. **« Sors avec moi. J'aimerais voir ces mignonnes lèvres enroulées autour de mon pénis… «

**Earl le Plouc, pressa le cul serré d'Harry contre le bar avec sa jambe massive.**

_ « Otez votre main de moi maintenant, ou vous le regretterez ! » **grogna Harry d'une voix acérée pendant qu'il essayait de s'éloigner de cet idiot ivre. **

_ « Nan ... Je crois que je vais rester ici. » **Souriant dangereusement, il tira Harry contre son gré jusqu'à ce que son érection soit contre la hanche d'Harry**. « Sens ! Je pense que nous entendrons bien, tu dois juste apprendre qui est le patron ici. »

«Regarde mon pote, je ne suis pas intéressé. Alors, enlève tes mains trapues de sur moi avant de les perdre! » **siffla Harry, essayant d'ignorer la peur grandissante à l'intérieur de lui. L'homme était grand et n'était pas la plus belle personne de la ville, le bar était bondé, juste parfait pour quelque chose comme ça.**

**Le Rustre avait viré en une rougeur profonde, ses veines pulsant de colère. Harry pouvait voir la colère le rattraper et il se demande s'il devait agir d'une façon autre façon ... moins garce, davantage **_**«Je suis désolé, je suis pris de toute façon, mais merci quand même »**_** avec une dose de chance sur lui. Alors, qu'il pensait à une façon de désamorcer la situation, le 'Earl Rustre' commença à tirer Harry dans l'ombre, vers la porte arrière, juste à quelques mètres.**

**Son souffle commença à se bloquer, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait**.

_ « Putain dégages maintenant ou je vais te couper la bite merde! » **cria Harry en essayant de s'éloigner, mais l'homme fit peser au moins une cinquantaine de kilos sur Harry et ses poussées pour l'éloigner ne faisait que bousculer que très légèrement le violeur. Tentant de le frapper d'un coup de poing, sa main fut prise par le plus grand homme avant même qu'elle ne touche son visage.**

**Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et Harry sentit immédiatement la peur grimper, lui faisant oublier tout de ses pensées. Il avait peur pour la première fois depuis un long moment, et il se sentait impuissant pour l'arrêter.**

**Essayant d'attraper sa baguette magique, Harry déplaça sa main dans sa poche, mais s'arrêta avant qu'il puisse s'en saisir ** « Dean! Sam! » **cria Harry, mais la musique hurlait par les haut-parleurs qui se trouvaient seulement à trente centimètres, couvrant les cris d'Harry. Il se tordit, essayant de s'éloigner de lui, mais il n'avait tout simplement pas assez de force pour se sortir des griffes serrées de l'homme. Couvrant la bouche d'Harry avec une grande main costaud, l'homme le jeta par la porte et arriva dans la ruelle derrière le bar.**

**Trébuchant, il tomba à terre et se frappa la tête contre la poubelle près de la porte. Harry se sentit étourdi et la tête tournante, en passant la main à l'arrière de sa tête, il la ramena devant son champ de vision et vit du sang rouge foncé couvrir sa peau pâle. Puis, il fut soulevé et poussé face la première contre le mur de briques en face de lui, son visage se frottant violemment contre la surface dure rugueuse, égratignant sa peau. Son jean fut abaissé et il sentit une main serrer son cul alors qu'un coup retentit en arrière-fond. **

_ «Lâchez-moi! » **cria Harry et s'écrasant contre le mur pour essayer de l'arrêter.**

_ « Que diable! Toi, putain de merde, tu es mort! » **Harry entendit Dean crier alors que le poids de l'homme était miraculeusement décollé de lui.**

**Harry sentit des mains l'empêcher de tomber et sans regarder, il sut que c'était Sam qui le tenait. Tournant ta tête, il vit que Dean avait claqué l'homme contre le mur, avec un gémissement de douleur face au choc. Il tomba au sol et Dean se mit à genoux et commença à frapper coup de poing après coup sur l'homme. Harry pouvait voir la fureur sur le visage de Dean et savait que s'il ne s'arrêtait pas, il était susceptible de le tuer. En regardant vers le haut, il vit que Sam avec un regard assassin sur le visage, regardant avidement Dean battre la petite merde de violeur loin des amants.**

_ « Dean stop! » **cria Harry, mais Dean était trop en colère et n'entendait pas l'appel de son amant. « **Sam Sam ...! » **Sam après un moment ou deux, regarda Harry et vit le regard douloureux sur son visage.**

_ « S'il te plaît, ne laisses pas Dean le tuer, je ne veux pas que Dean le fasse ... s'il te plaît! »

**Sam hocha la tête, mettant en coupe les joues d'Harry, il lui donna un baiser rapide. Il laissa Harry s'appuyer contre le mur et couru vers Dean et l'éloigna de l'homme. Dean donna quelques coups de pieds avant qu'il ne soit éloigné d'une distance assez raisonnable. En ce moment l'homme était inconscient et couvert de sang. Dean se ressaisit et se tourna vers Harry, s'agenouillant devant lui, il recueillit Harry dans ses bras.**

_ « Je suis désolé bébé, mais, en le voyant t'appuyer contre le mur, les mains sur toi... j'étais tellement en colère. » **murmura Dean, en posant son visage contre le haut de la tête d'Harry.**

_ « Je vais aller chercher la voiture ; nous devons partir avant que quelqu'un le trouve. » **indiqua tranquillement Sam, pendant qu'il courait jusqu'en bas de la ruelle, au parking.**

**En une minute, Sam avait ramené l'Impala jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle et en sortit. Il aida Dean à faire monter Harry dans la voiture, il la contourna puis remonta.**

_ « Attendez ! J'ai besoin d'effacer de leur mémoire notre présence dans le bar où il pourrait venir nous identifier. » **dit précipitamment Harry en poussant Dean pour ouvrir la porte.**

_ « Dépêchez-vous, d'accord... Je veux nous sortir d'ici. » **Sam hocha la tête alors qu'ils courraient à nouveau dans le bar.**

* * *

**Harry trouva le barman, et essayé d'agir posément, mais à l'intérieur son cœur battait à un rythme frénétique, la sueur commençant à glisser le long de son visage**.

_ « Hey, avez-vous système de caméras, ici ? Quelqu'un a essayé de glisser un rooffie dans la boisson de mon copain ? »

_ « Non, désolé. Le gérant ne cesse de dire qu'il va lui en falloir un, mais cela coûte trop cher. Voulez-vous que j'appelle la police ? »

_ « Non, de toute façon, on peut prouver quoi que ce soit… merci. » **dit Harry alors qu'il s'éloignait pour se retrouver dans un coin sombre, Dean suivant derrière lui, puis sortit sa baguette. Rapidement, il jeta un large sort de mémoire sur toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar, effaçant : Harry, Sam et Dean de leurs souvenirs. Ensuite, il sortit par derrière, et réserva le même sort à l'homme qui gisait inconscient sur le sol. Harry laissa le souvenir de sa tentative de viol, et les coups violent de Dean pour avoir essayé d'avoir violé Harry, mais enleva de son esprit tout ce à faisant référence à Harry et Dean, et ce qui permettraient de les identifier, et de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Il donna un coup de pied dans ses côtés, en lui jetant un** « Enculé ! »

**Harry et Dean coururent vers la voiture, et sautèrent à l'intérieur, tandis que Sam s'éloignait. Quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre de motel, Harry alla immédiatement prendre une douche, voulant effacer le souvenir de ce qui s'était produit. Quand, il sortit, il trouva Dean et Sam assis tranquillement sur le lit, en boxer, attendant Harry. **

_ « Je vais bien, il n'a pas fait plus que de me tripoter… » **murmura Harry, en essayant de les convaincre aussi bien que lui-même. **

**Harry se glissa sous les couvertures, et soupira lorsque Sam et Dean prirent leur position habituelle, devant et derrière lui. Alors qu'ils le tenaient fermement, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à pleurer silencieusement, les larmes mouillant ses joues lorsqu'elles tombèrent. **

_ « Bébé, je suis désolé que nous ne soyons pas arrivés plus tôt, je l'ai vu te poussez vers la porte, mais il y avait un groupe de personnes entre nous, et la porte. » **murmura Sam, embrassant le cou d'Harry, tandis qu'Harry s'accrochait désespérément à lui. **

**Dean n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait dire pour le faire aller mieux, alors il alla simplement se coller contre Harry, frottant le dos, et tenant alors qu'il pleurait. **

**Ils restèrent un moment, dans cette position, réconfortant Harry en lui disant qu'ils l'aimaient et que tout allait bien se passer. Après, un certain temps, Harry se glissa dans un profond sommeil, les larmes séchées sur ses joues. **

**C'était drôle, la plupart du temps, même si Harry était plus jeune par rapport à Sam et lui, Dean ne trouvait pas que cela était si important. Harry avait une force intérieure et une confiance qui le faisait paraître plus âgé, qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Maintenant, les yeux posés sur lui, Dean voyait ****un petit enfant abandonné espiègle se trouver sur le lit ****à ses côtés. Il était petit, mince, des membres fragiles, une peau blanche pâle, qui était encore plus pâle au regard de ses cheveux noir de jais. Les larmes séchées sur les joues, et une légère moue sur les lèvres, il semblait presque enfantin dans son sommeil, et Dean n'avait qu'une idée de comment le protéger contre le monde entier.**

* * *

**Dean détestait que sa vision d'Harry soit changée à la suite de cette soirée, que cet abruti de rustre ait essayé de prendre quelque chose appartenant à Harry, et qui n'était pas le sien et qu'il en ait changé toute leur vie, à cause de cela.**

_ « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé m'occuper de lui, je me serais senti au moins un peu mieux… » **murmura âprement Dean, à Sam, mais en gardant les yeux fixés sur Harry. **

_ « Harry ne voulait pas que … il ne voulait pas que tu sentes coupable de l'avoir tuer. »

_ « Sam, nous sommes des chasseurs, c'est ce que nous faisons »

_ « Nous tuons des démons et des banshees, mais pas d'humains, Dean. Cela aurait été différent » **murmura Sam, en regardant son frère. Soulevant, une main jusqu'au visage de Dean, il caressa l'une des joues.** « Je suis heureux qu'il m'ait fait t'arrêter, je n'aurais pas voulu que vous viviez avec ça, l'un ou l'autre… Je t'aime Dean. »

**Dean se leva et embrassa son frère doucement, passant la main dans les cheveux longs et hirsutes de Sam** « Je t'aime aussi Sam. »

**Se recouchant, Dean entoura d'un de ses bras, la tailla d'Harry**. « J'ai peur, Sammy. Avec toi et Harry, je me sens vraiment heureux, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, et je suis effrayé à l'idée de vous perdre. Cette vision va se produire dans peu de temps, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre sans toi, ou lui, si quelque chose arrivait… »

« Je sais, j'ai peur aussi, mais je crois Missouri lorsqu'elle dit qu'elle sait de quoi il retourne à ce sujet…. Si nous nous accrochons les uns les autres, nous pourrait passer à travers, il suffit juste que nous gardions les yeux ouverts, et que nous restons ensemble. » **murmura Sam, alors qu'il liait sa main avec celle de Dean, entourant Harry à son tour.**

**Harry se réveilla lentement avec la sensation d'être entouré par ses amant, protégés de tout et n'importe quoi, susceptible de lui nuire. Il était allongé sur le dos, avec Sam placé entre ses jambes écartées, reposant à moitié, sur son corps, sa tête reposait paisiblement sur le torse**.

**A côté d'eux dormaient Dean, était couché sur le côté avec un bras sous la tête d'Harry. A leurs côtés, dormait Dean en position latérale, avec un bras sous la tête d'Harry, son biceps offrant un oreiller supplémentaire tandis que sa main libre était emmêlé aux cheveux de Sam.**

**Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au bonheur qu'il ressentait en présence de Sam et Dean. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça auparavant… pendant quelques minutes, après sa rencontre avec Sirius, lorsque son parrain lui avait demandé de venir vivre avec lui, Harry, avait ressenti pendant un cours moment, l'espoir d'avoir enfin une famille, mais ça lui avait été enlevé aussi vite que cela n'était arrivé. Cependant, même le bonheur et l'espoir n'était comparable face à l'incommensurable sentiment d'amour et de sécurité qu'il ressentait dans les bras de ses amants. Comme si, quoi qu'il arrive, ils seraient toujours là pour le protéger, l'aimer et lui permettre de les aimer en retour. Il savait que ce ne serait pas toujours possible, même s'il sentait qu'ils le pourraient, ils leur étaient impossibles de le protéger contre tous. **

**Pressé, la nuit dernière, contre le mur, son agresseur touchant son corps sans sa permission, Harry s'était senti terrifié à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer. Le sentiment d'impuissant qui avait jaillit dans son esprit, l'avait empêché de faire quoique ce soit, telle une coquille vide, pleurant faisant des menaces qu'il ne pourrait même pas exécuter. Cela le mit en colère, il était un guerrier, un sorcier qualifié, avec l'expérience du combat et il n'avait rien pu faire pour arrêter ce qui lui arrivait. Son petit corps ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir aussi insuffisant dans sa vie. **

**Et alors, Dean avait hurlé, tiré l'homme loin de lui, le frappant contre le mur et lui faisant regretter d'avoir jamais osé toucher Harry. Sam avait pris Harry dans ses bras, sa puissante force rassurante lui avait offert un mur de protection face au reste du monde. Il savait que Sam et Dean étaient furieux que quelqu'un ait touché Harry comme ça, essayant de le forcer à faire ça, à leur amant. **

**Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés à l'hôtel, Harry avait frotté sa peau presque à vif, dans le veine espoir d'effacer le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, puis il s'était jeté dans leurs bras, protégé contre le monde entier, pour au moins un moment. Leur forte étreinte sur Harry n'avait aucunement été hésitante, la force et l'amour avaient filtrés à travers chaque baiser, chaque caresse qu'ils lui avaient donnée. Ils avaient tenu Harry pendant qu'il pleurait, et il s'était progressivement détendu dans leurs bras alors qu'ils le consolaient, la peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver étant présent dans leur esprit. **

**Sentant une main se presser contre sa joue, le tournant vers Dean, il donna un petit sourire rassurant à Dean, face à son regard interrogateur**.

_ « Je vais bien, Dean. »

_ « Je suis désolé… de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt, que Sammy et moi ne t'ayons pas protégé assez. »

**Harry lança un regard froncé à son amant le plus âgé, et serra Dean plus étroitement, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient espacés que d'un pouce. **

- « Dean, je ne vous blâme pas, ni toi, ni Sam, vous êtes arrivés tous deux avant que quoique ce soit d'horrible ne ce soit passé. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous soyez mes gardes, me protégeant de tout et n'importe quoi, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis un adulte, capable d'accomplir cette responsabilité moi-même. »

**Harry embrassa les lèvres boudeuses de Dean alors qu'il n'essaie de parler, mais, Harry n'avait pas terminé** :

_ « J'aime que toi et Sam soyez plus grands que moi, que vous me protégiez et vous vous inquiétez, mais cela ne signifie pas que vous devez vous attendre à ce que je vous reproche quand vous ne pouvez le faire. »

**Dean le regarda comme s'il voulait discuter de cela, et cela fit rire Harry**. « Je t'aime Dean, et toi aussi Sam… »

**Sam, qui s'était réveillé pendant qu'ils parlaient, leva la tête et posa les yeux sur le visage de son amant**

_ « Nous t'aimons Harry. »

**Dean hocha la tête, une expression amoureuse clairement dessiné sur le visage. **

« Alors, j'irais bien. Cela prendra un peu de temps, mais j'irais bien. » **dit Harry doucement.**

.

.

* * *

_Et voilà, un autre chapitre de boucler. Il n'a pas été particulièrement facile à traduire, parce que déjà, qu'écrire une scène de viol ou semi-viol s'est pas évident en français, mais alors là, avec le vocabulaire américain... fin j'y suis parvenue ! J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes et que cela est cohérent et fluide ! ^^_

_Sinon, si jamais Emy passe par là, lectrice de personne n'a jamais dit que ce serait facile, j'ai reçu ma review et tes remarques constructives, je ne les ai pas prises mal, au contraire, c'est une façon de s'améliorer et c'était en effet nécessaire ! J'ai fait les changements, peut-être que le premier chapitre sera moins "rebutant" dans sa totalité !_

_Si vous aussi, vous avez de remarques concernant l'utilisation d'un temps, d'un mot ou vous voyez qu'une phrase ne veux absolument rien dire, n'hésitez pas ! parfois, pour moi ça à un sens, parce que la scène est déjà en tête... mais, j'ai conscience que ce n'est pas forcément le cas de mes lecteurs et lectrices, donc n'ayez pas peur d'en faire la remarque ! Tant que le tact y ait, je le prendrais bien !_

_Bonne soirée ! A dans un mois !_


	4. Chapitre IV

**LOVE ! VERSE (#1)**

_Note : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. _

_Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)_

_Voici la suite avec un petit jour d'avance, parce que j'ignore si j'aurais le temps de le faire demain… _

_Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce chapitre contient pas mal de scènes citronnées… les plus graphiques les unes que les autres. Je tiens à m'excuser si le langage est parfois légèrement cru, mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai fait au mieux, tant pour rester coller à la version originale (dont la touche de I-am-a-skash-addict est plus que présente) que pour m'assurer de ne pas me tourner vers le porno… ) je suis partagée quant au résultat, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas vigueur et que vous comprendrez que parfois la volonté de la traductrice passe largement après celle de l'auteur, donc si les scènes ne vous ont pas plu ne m'en voulez pas, je n'y suis pour rien (je vous dis ça, parce que, pour l'autre fiction de I-am-a-slash-addict, certaines lectrices ont oubliés ce fait, et j'ai un peu de mal à accepter les reviews assez méchantes…) _

_Bref, j'avais moi-même oublier que cette fiction avait autant de scènes de sexe… je suis légèrement gênée… 'Fin, voilà, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre. _

_Oh, j'allais oublier ! Le chapitre 5 ne sera surement pas publier ici, mais sur le site même de I-am-a-slash-addict, parce que le rating de ce chapitre, s'il existait, sera beaucoup plus élevé que M… Ça vous laisse imaginer… mais, si vous ne souhaitez pas le lire, sachez que cela n'apporte rien à l'histoire en elle-même, il s'agit d'un « interlude érotique » comme l'a nommé d'elle-même l'auteur. Mais, je vous redirais ça, dans un mois ! _

_Je vous laisse lire le chapitre maintenant. Bonne lecture !_

_Oh, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! On se voit l'année prochaine ! )_

* * *

**Chapitre 4.**

**Parfois, Harry se réveillait au milieu de la nuit en sueur et hors de souffle, essayant d'échapper à son agresseur. Il pouvait sentir la peur revenir en lui comme durant cette nuit et il se détestait d'être si faible, de ne pas être en mesure de se défendre. Il savait au fond de son esprit, que sa colère tournée vers lui ne l'aiderait pas, ni même si elle était dirigée vers la bonne personne, mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir.**

**Il était un homme et en tant qu'homme, il était, implicitement, plus fort, plus courageux, capable de se défendre lui-même, et les plus faibles que lui. Mais comment agir quand on est la personne la plus faible, quand on a besoin de quelqu'un pour être défendu… pour être protéger ? Qu'advient-il du brillant insigne de la virilité qui le proclamait comme étant un véritable homme lorsque quelqu'un essaie de lui prendre ? Quand on lui arrache, la déchire, la piétine et qu'on se moque de lui ? Lorsqu'il est prouvé qu'il n'était rien, mais seulement un petit garçon sans défense qui pense qu'il est un homme…**

**Et être un homme gai, c'était encore pire… Lorsqu'il avait commencé à admettre qu'il était homosexuel, il craignait que ses amis et sa famille ne l'appellent pédé, mordeur d'oreiller, ponce, fairy… [**_j'ai laissé en anglais, parce que l'insulte traduite en français ne veut pas dire grand-chose, enfin, pour moi… peut-être qu'on finale cela signifie quelque chose, mais je n'en ai pas connaissance_**] Il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un sous-homme, parce qu'il avait choisi d'être ce qu'il voulait être. La plupart l'avait accepté pour ce qu'il était, mais d'autres non. Harry avait alors dû défendre sa virilité, d'aimer les pénis, et de vouloir qu'un homme le baise… Beaucoup de gens l'avaient vu comme une petite (fairy) fée ayant une petite pite, qui se penchait à la moindre bite se présentant à lui, et qui ne savait pas ce qu'était un vrai homme.**

**Maintenant, fallait-il ajouter à cela, son statut de victime d'un presque-viol aussi ? **

**Il détestait que ce rustre lui ait pris sa sécurité et sa confiance, le faisant douter de lui, de ce qu'il était capable. Il voulait le retrouver et lui faire payer pour ce qu'il lui avait pris. **

**La colère qu'il ressentait s'était accrue, et avait augmenté à hauteur que les cauchemars terrifiants se remplissaient d'hommes grands, sans visage, le poursuivant dans des ruelles sombres et le violait. Cependant, après chaque cauchemar, lorsqu'il sentait l'étreinte chaleureuse et rassurante de ses amoureux, la peur retombait lentement. C'était du moins, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait s'accrocher à chaque réveil, avant de retomber dans une autre nuit remplie de rêves tordus de cette horrible nuit. **

**Les semaines suivantes, Harry, ainsi que Dean et Sam avaient besoin de contacts quasi-constant les uns avec les autres, essayant de se rassurer que tout irait bien. Dans leurs bras, il se sentait comme si tout irait bien. Harry hésitait dans les contacts sexuels, mais il prenait toutes les touches réconfortantes que Sam et Dean pouvaient lui donner, avec un sourire reconnaissant. **

**Puis, un soir lors d'une chasse, un démon avait en quelque sorte, eu connaissance des craintes d'Harry, et avait joué avec. Piégeant Sam et Dean dans une autre pièce, il avait été ridiculisé, lorsque le démon s'était moqué en poussant Harry, face la première contre un mur, laissant vagabonder ses mains sur le corps d'Harry. Le souffle d'Harry était devenu erratique, le cœur battant si vite, qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine. Il pouvait entendre Sam et Dean hurler alors qu'ils martelaient à la porte, leurs poids cumulés claquant contre elle, dans la tentative de l'ouvrir. **

**Pendant une minute ou deux, l'esprit d'Harry se revit cette nuit, dans la ruelle et il était paralysé par la peur. **

**Il ferma les yeux, et gémit, terrifié par ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Il voulait mourir à l'instant, s'éloigner avant que cela n'aille plus loin… Et puis, comme un point de rupture, il se retrouva furieux contre lui-même, parce qu'il était plus fort que cela. Bon sang, il était Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, et le Foutu Sauveur du monde magique ! Il ne voulait pas mourir de peur, en souhaitant mourir… Il n'allait pas laisser Sam et Dean après qu'il les ait tout juste trouvés ! **

**Il sentit la fureur s'accroitre à l'intérieur de lui, comme un ouragan se gonflant. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il laisse un démon insignifiant lui faire perdre les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, parce que finalement tout valait la peine ! Avec un rugissement de rage, il s'éloigna du mur, envoyant voler le démon loin de lui. Il se retourna e dirigea sa baguette magique vers le démon, et avec une succession de sorts rapides, il avait ligoté le démon, bâillonné, et assommé dans l'appartement en trois secondes. **

**Il sentit ses jambes se dérober et il tomba sur le plancher, souriant lorsqu'il agita le poignet avec un « **Alohomora **», et que Sam et Dean dégringolèrent dans la salle. **

_ « Oh mon dieu… Bébé tu vas bien ? » **murmura Sam, agenouiller à côté d'Harry, le recueillant dans ses bras. **

_ « Ouhai…Je vais bien… » **dit Harry avec un sourire lorsqu'il sentit Dean l'entourer par le dos, lui embrassant les cheveux noirs désordonnés après qu'il se soit assurer que le démon en avait eu pour son compte.** « Je ne te laisserais pas partir de sitôt ».

**Sam poussa un soupir soulagé lorsqu'il colla son visage dans le cou d'Harry, et respira son odeur. **

**Cette nuit-là, alors qu'il était dans les bras de Sam et de Dean, ce fut la première nuit qu'Harry ne se réveilla pas en pleurs à la suite d'un autre cauchemar.**

* * *

**Cela faisait un mois et demi qu'il avait été attaqué, et Harry était prêt pour faire l'amour à nouveau avec Sam et Dean. Harry savait qu'il devait être celui qui commencerait quoique ce soit, ses amoureux ne voulant pas forcé Harry à faire l'amour avec eux, avant qu'il ne soit prêt. **

**Ils étaient sur la route depuis quelques heures, vers le Colorado, au Texas pour faire un exorcisme. Harry, comme d'habitude était assis entre Sam, qui était au volant, et Dean, sur le siège passager. Ils étaient sur une ancienne route à deux voies, et peu d'arrêts sur les cent cinquante milles de long. La dernière voiture était passée il y a trente minutes, et Harry se sentait aventureux. **

**Regardant Dean, Harry lui donna un doux sourire, et délaissa ses baskets, puis son T-shirt, son jeans et finalement ses boxeurs, puis s'assit sur ses genoux.**

_ « Qu.. Qu'est.. qu'est-ce que tu fais Harry ? » **demanda Dean, sa bouche se transformant peu à peu en sourire affecté.**

_ « Je m'ennuie. »

_ « Ah, ouhai... »

_ « Hum, hum. »

**Harry se retourna et se mit à cheval sur les cuisses de Dean, alors qu'il liait ses mains derrière le cou de son amant. Se tournant vers le siège du conducteur, Harry donna un léger baiser, rit à l'expression ennuyée de Sam.**

_ « Comment je suis censé me concentrer sur la conduite, alors que tu fais ce que tu fais Harry ? » **demanda Sam en essayant de paraître vraiment ennuyé, mais Harry pouvait voir la rougeur s'étaler sur son visage, pendant que Sam se léchait les lèvres. **

_ « La prochaine fois, Dean conduira, et tu seras le chanceux. » **promit Harry avec un clin d'œil.**

**Se penchant pour ouvrir la boîte à gants, il sortit le tube de lubrifiant, qu'il avait mis là, il y a quelques jours seulement, pour quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Il remit le lubrifiant à Dean et se laissa tomber sur le plancher, et ouvrit la braguette de Dean. Sortant, la queue semi-dressées de Dean, Harry lui donna une légère pression, se pencha et lécha la tête, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour de lui, puis la suça, et l'aspira en bouche. Il gémit à la saveur salée de Dean, et à l'arôme musqué, qui lui était propre. **

**Il sentit les mains de Dean se saisir de sa tête, et entendu les gémissements venant de Dean, au-dessus de lui, et de Sam, à travers la voiture. Ouvrant un peu plus grand la bouche, il avait l'entière longueur de Dean. **

_ « Putain de merde ! » **cria Dean, alors ses mains tiraient les cheveux d'Harry, essayant d'enfoncer encore un peu plus loin sa queue dans la bouche humide d'Harry**. « Ughhh… Harry… »

**Balançant la tête de haut en bas, il prit la longueur à l'intérieur de sa bouche, alors qu'il enroulait ses mains autour de la base, en les tordant dans des directions opposées pendant qu'il aspirait. Il pouvait gouter le sel pré-éjaculatoire et la sensation de la lourde chaleur du pénis de Dean sur sa langue, le fit gémir avec besoin.**

**Donnant un peu plus d'attention au pénis de Dean, il remonta ensuite sur les genoux de** **Dean, reprenant sa position à cheval sur ces cuisses** « Bon… amour, ouvre moi… »

**Dean eu une expression sauvage et ouvrit le bouchon de lubrifiant, en en mettant sur ses doigts. Harry enveloppa son bras autour du cou de Dean, et posa sa tête contre l'épaule, et soupira lorsqu'il sentit le premier doigt entré en lui.** « Ca m'avait manqué… »

_ « Je sais Bébé… je vais rendre ça parfait pour toi. » **murmura Dean, alors que son doigt se déplaçait en et hors de l'entrée d'Harry, l'ouvrant, et faisant miaulé Harry de plaisir. Bientôt, il en ajouta deux dans lui, frôlant la prostate d'Harry à chacune de ses poussés à l'intérieur. **

_ « ... En moi, maintenant, s'il te plaît ... »

**Dean retira ses doigts et utilisa l'excédent pour couvrir sa queue, puis poussa à l'intérieur du foyer d'Harry. Ils crièrent tous deux, alors qu'il continuait son chemin à l'intérieur.** « Ohh, bien… viens.. Montes sur ma queue, bébé. »

**Harry se pencha un peu en arrière, et sourit à Dean, puis se leva et s'abaissa sur le pénis, le faisant revenir à l'intérieur de lui, il le fit à plusieurs reprises, gémissant d'extase à chaque mouvement. **

**Dean saisit les hanches d'Harry, et souleva son amant, gémissant à la chaleur serrée qui l'entourait. Bientôt, ils renfoncèrent l'un dans l'autre, criant lorsque leur orgasme se rapprocha. **

**Harry enveloppa une main autour de son pénis, et se mis à se masturber rudement, le poussant vers la félicité.**

**Eloignant la main d'Harry, Dean déclara** « A moi ! », **alors qu'il enveloppait étroitement sa grande main autour du pénis d'Harry, et se mit à tirer, ce qui emmena Harry au bord de l'abîme et de sperme. Alors que sa bite répandait du sperme sur la main de Dean, les murs se resserrant autour de la queue de Dean, le faisant haleter, et il vint, pulvérisant le canal d'Harry, enduisant les parois, rendant Harry plus réceptif au plaisir, avec son sperme chaud le marquant. **

**Harry haleta contre le cou de Dean, alors que son corps commença à redescendre de son paradis. A ce moment, la voiture fit une embardée vers le côté de la route, et s'arrêta. Sam coupa le moteur alors qu'il sortait sa queue qu'il masturbait, essayant de calmer la douleur qui avait commencé lorsqu'Harry s'était assis sur les genoux de Dean. Harry sourit et glissa sur la banquette, et se pencha pour avaler le pénis de Sam en une seule bouchée.**

_ « Oh merde… oui ! » **cria Sam alors qu'Harry commençait à balancer sa tête de bas en haut sur la bite de Sam. Harry se pencha et commença à tirer sur son pénis qui commençait à durcir de nouveau, essayant d'obtenir un nouvel orgasme. **

**Derrière Harry, Dean se lécha les lèvres en voyant son sperme coulé du petit trou rose d'Harry. Se penchant, il lécha le liquide chaud et gémit. Raidissant sa langue, il la poussa à l'intérieur d'Harry, il lécha et suça la douceur amère sortant d'Harry, qui gémit autour du pénis de Sam. Il entendit un cri de libération venant de Sam, suivi d'un autre, venant d'Harry venant à nouveau dans sa main. Harry s'écroula sur la banquette, avec un gémissement. **

**Après quelques minutes, les battements de leurs cœurs revenus à la normale, Dean dit : **

« Je pense que nous devrions garder Harry ennuyé autant que possible, maintenant.

* * *

_ « Harry... BOUGE ! » **cria Dean alors que le démon courait vers son amant. Sam et Dean essayèrent de le tuer, mais il était trop proche d'Harry.**

**Harry envoya un sort de découpe vers la créature alors qu'il était frappé à la poitrine, la créature fut envoyé dans les airs, et claqua durement contre le sol. Le chien des enfers claqua ses mâchoires près du bras d'Harry et essayait d'arracher des membres de son corps, mais Harry se déplaça au dernier moment et ressentit seulement une douleur de crocs lorsque les dents acérées ouvrir une blessure sur son avant-bras. Hurlant de douleur, il roula à terre en essayant de sortir de dessous lui.**

**Pendant que les mouvements de la bête commencèrent à ralentir, Harry se jeta de dessous elle, roulant sur sa blessure, avec un gémissement de douleur. Couvert du sang des autres créatures sur son torse, Harry se redressa sur ses pieds et cria** « _Avada Kedavra _»

**Le chien des enfers poussa un cri de plainte et s'effondra sur le sol, la vie s'échappant de son corps.**

_ « Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » **cria Sam alors qu'il courait vers lui, laissant dans la course, son fusil de chasse par terre, une fois arrivé près de lui. En voyant le visage pâle d'Harry, couvert de sang, il souleva Harry dans ses bras et s'assit sur un rocher à proximité**. « Dean! »

**Dean, après s'être assuré que le chien des enfers était vraiment mort, courut puis se mit à genoux, face à ses amants. Il retira le T-Shirt d'Harry et commença à rechercher des blessures, afin de comprendre d'où provenait tout ce sang. **

_ « Je vais bien, il a juste frappé l'air… » **toussa Harry après avoir repris son souffle. Harry utilisa sa baguette pour se lancer un charme de contrôle de santé, il avait quelques contusions aux côtés, une abrasion important sur la chute de rein, et une découpe au bras.** « Regardez, juste quelques contusions aux côtés, des coupures et c'est tout. Une fois que nous serons rentrées au motel, nous pourrons nettoyer et soigner tout ça. 'Kay ? »

**Au signe d'assentiment, assez réticent, de Dean, il tourna sa baguette vers l'épaule de ce dernier, où il avait été mordu. Après un rapide bilan de santé, et ne voyant aucune autres blessures il murmura **« _Episkey_ », **pour guérir la plait. Harry fit la même chose à Sam, qui semblait être parvenu à sortir indemne du combat. **

**Sam se leva et emporta Harry jusqu'à l'Impala, ignorant les protestations d'Harry disant qu'il était capable de marcher, et le plaça sur le siège passager. Maugréant au sujet de compagnons trop protecteurs, Harry regarda Dean et Sam se débarrassant du chien des enfers et récupérant leurs armes.**

_ « Tu n'avais pas besoin de me porter, tu sais »** grogna Harry alors que Sam et Dean montèrent dans la voiture. **

_ « Je sais bébé, mais j'avais besoin de le faire pour moi… je n'aime pas l'idée que tu sois blessé » **répondit Sam en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Harry, et l'embrassant légèrement. **

**Rougissant face à l'amour et l'inquiétude visibles dans les yeux de Sam, Harry acquiesça silencieusement et se détendit contre le torse de Dean, pendant que l'Impala rugissait. **

**En direction du motel, Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire lorsque Dean le humait, l'embrassait et le touchait. C'était la façon pour lui de se rassurer et de savoir que son amant allait bien. Harry soupira lorsque le nez de Dean se trouva dans la courbure de son cou, et respira le parfum d'Harry. Des bras puissants s'enroulèrent autour de sa poitrine, Harry serré contre Dean. **

**Vingt minutes plus tard, ils se stoppèrent sur le stationnement du motel, et cette fois-ci, se fut Dean qui emporta Harry dans leur chambre. Il fut placé sur le lit tandis que Sam sortait une gaze, du ruban, du peroxyde et des cotons, ainsi qu'un chiffon humide pour nettoyer le sang du chien des enfers. Sam nettoya rapidement la plaie de sur le bras d'Harry, la recouvrit de gaze, puis demanda à Harry de se tourner pour nettoyer de la contusion de son dos. Harry gémit légèrement au mouvement, mais il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. **

**Harry siffla lorsque le peroxyde piqua les plaies ouvertes, pour le nettoyer. Une fois cela fait, il fut bandé et il se retourna sur le dos. Avec l'aide de Sam, il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et glissa sous les couvertures. **

_ « Tu veux des aspirines ? »

_ « Ouais. »

**Marchant jusqu'à son sac, Sam sortit une boîte d'aspirines et en sortit deux dans sa main. Saisissant une bouteille d'eau dans le petit réfrigérateur au passa, il les ramena à Harry. Souriant à Sam, il lui dit** « Merci, Luv. »

**Sam hocha la tête et embrassa Harry, huma légèrement ses cheveux, et alla prendre une douche. **

**Dean sortit de la salle de bain, après avoir été pris une douche rapide, et se glissa dans le lit, avec Harry.** « Ça va mieux ? »

_ « Oui, Sam m'a arrangé ». **Il soupira puis gémit lorsqu'il essayé de se rapproché de Dean.** « Approche, je ne vais pas me casser ».

**Dean se rapprocha un peu plus près, et cala son visage dans le cou d'Harry alors qu'il plaçait une main sur le bas-ventre d'Harry, frottant la peau douce se situant en dessous.**

**Harry se mit à rire silencieusement face à l'expression pensive de Dean. Cela faisait un peu plus de deux mois depuis cette nuit au bar, et Dean et Sam réagissaient toujours excessivement lorsqu'Harry était blessé. En public, ils le gardaient près d'eux, les yeux fixés sur toute personne regardant leur amant de travers. Parfois, il était comblé d'être autant aimer, mais d'autres fois, il voulait frapper leurs têtes ensemble, pour leur comportement d'hommes des cavernes, mais il les aimait tant qu'il les laissait faire. **

**La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et une vague de vapeur d'eau en sorti. Sam quitta la pièce après avoir essoré ses cheveux. Jetant la serviette sur la table, il se coucha sur le lit, puis sous les couvertures. Il se pencha légèrement afin d'embrasser doucement Dean, puis Harry, y mettant autant qu'il le pouvait, tout son amour dans les baisers**. « Je t'aime Dean, je t'aime aussi Harry. »

_ « Je t'aime aussi », **dit Harry avec un sourire et un baiser sur la joue, puis se tourna vers Dean et lui dit** « Et tu sais que je t'aime… » **embrassant les lèvres légèrement courbées.**

_ « Et vous, vous savez que je vous aime, non ? » **demanda Dean, alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux de Sam, et caressa la joue d'Harry**.

_ « Oui, on le sait » **dirent Sam et Harry ensemble.**

«Vous vous connaissez, je t'aime, non? » **Dean a demandé, comme il passa une main dans les cheveux de Sam, puis creuse la joue d'Harry.**

"Ouais, nous le savons." **dirent Sam et Harry ensemble.**

* * *

**Le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait mieux, ils sautèrent dans l'Impala et allèrent petit-déjeuner dans un restaurant à proximité.**

**Se glissant sur la banquette à côté d'Harry, Dean regarda par-dessus le menu alors qu'il laissait son bras gauche sur le dessus du siège, passant la main distraitement dans les cheveux d'Harry. Sam était assis face à eux, regardant le journal local pour voir s'il y avait des problèmes surnaturels, dont il fallait s'occupé avant une autre chasse. **

_ « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » **La serveuse pencha son corps vers Dean, et lui donna un coup d'œil qui se voulait coquin, alors qu'elle battait des cils.**

**Dean ignora les avances, et déclara :** « Je vais prendre une pile de pancakes avec du bacon et une tasse de café. ».

_ « Bien sûr, parfait. Faut-il autre chose pour vous satisfaire ? » **Elle se pencha légèrement, et ses gros seins s'extirpèrent presque de son uniforme.**

**Harry grogna silencieusement contre la vue** « Ouai, je vais prendre l'omelette aux légumes et un verre de jus d'orange. »

**De l'autre côté de la table, Sam sourit derrière le menu, après avoir entendu le son de la voix de son amant** « Et je vais prendre une pile de pancakes avec des saucisses et une tasse de café. »

_ « Uh huh » **dit-elle en gardant ses yeux sur Dean.**

**Harry leva les yeux**. « Bébé, tu peux me laisser sortir, j'ai besoin d'utiliser les toilettes. »

**Dean se retourna, et lui envoya un sourire affecté, et se glissa hors de la banquette, lui donnant une claque sur les fesses alors qu'il passait devant lui.**

**En s'éloignant, Harry tourna la tête et lui envoya un baiser, alors qu'il disparaissant vers la pièce d'eau.**

_ « Eh bien, je vais aller donner votre commande » **dit la serveuse dans un accès de colère, puis s'en alla.**

_ « Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu allais éclater sa bulle » **eut un petit rire Sam une fois que la femme soit assez loi.**

**Dean se mit à rire.** « Harry ne l'aime pas, alors j'ai mis les choses au clair. » **Il haussa les épaules, et joua avec les couverts face à lui. **«As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? »

_ « Rien pour le moment. Nous pouvons rester quelques jours tranquilles puis nous rechercherons une autre chasse. »

**Harry revint et attendit que Dean se lève pour se glisser à l'autre bout de la banquette.** « Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle flirtait avec toi… tu avais ton bras autour de moi, et tes doigts jouaient avec mes cheveux ! Il est assez évident que tu étais pris, scories ! » **Harry parlait d'un ton méchant, alors qu'il fixait d'un œil mauvais la serveuse. **

**Sam et Dean se mirent à rire, mais au regard foudroyant d'Harry, ils s'arrêtèrent rapidement.**

_ « Alors, comment étaient vos relations amoureuses avant moi, et lorsque vous craigniez de vous parler l'un à l'autre ? » **demanda Harry doucement une nuit, ù ils étaient étendus dans le lit. **

**Sam avait le dos appuyé contre la tête de lit, Dean niché entre ses jambes, son dos reposant contre la poitrine de Sam. Harry se trouvait en travers du lit, la tête sur les genoux de Dean, avec les yeux fermés, a appréciant les doigts de Dean caressant ses cheveux.**

_ « Ouais, Dean a été la seule personne dans le compte sur lequel je pouvais compter pour grandir » **répondit Dean, en embrassant la peau douce derrière l'oreille de son frère, puis sourit lorsque le corps de Dean se tordit pour pouvoir le regarder.** « Papa était toujours à l'extérieur, disparaissant pour des semaines de chasse, mais tu as toujours cuisiné pour aider, m'aidant à faire mes devoirs, me lisant des histoires au coucher… tu étais mon monde. Quand j'ai commencé à ressentir des choses, j'étais gêné lorsque tu flirtais avec des filles ou que tu te frôlais à moi pendant juste une seconde, et mon cœur s'accélérait. Je ne savais pas jusqu'à la fin de mon adolescence que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi… »

_ « Au moment où tu es parti à Sandford, n'est-ce pas ? » **interrogea Dean, en prenant l'une des mains de Sam, enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble. **

_ « J'avais peur de ce que papa ferait s'il le découvrait, de ce que j'aurais ruiné si tu l'avais découvert. » **En levant les mains liées, il baisa la main de Dean, et tira son frère jusqu'à lui**. « J'ai essayé de tout ignorer, durant tout le temps que j'étais avec Jess, et j'ai cru que peut-être, j'y parviendrais. Mais, à la seconde où je t'ai vu, j'ai su que je me mentais, que je t'aimais encore et toujours. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi, mais cela ne m'empêchais pas de t'aimer. Ce n'était pas juste pour Jess, et j'envisageais de lui dire que je ne pourrais plus être avec elle, lorsque je serais revenu, mais c'était trop tard… »

**La voix de Sam était brute, remplie de douleur et de culpabilité face à cette mort, et le cœur d'Harry se brisa pour son amant. Se retournant, il chevaucha Dean et regarda tour à tour dans les yeux des deux frères. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait dire pour leur faire du bien, alors il se reposa contre la poitrine de Dean, et cacha son visage dans le cou de Sam, et s'y agrippa.**

_ « Tu sais, quand j'ai découvert que je t'aimais Sammy ? » **demanda Dean après quelques minutes.**

_ «Quand?

_ « A ton dix-huitième anniversaire. Lorsque Papa a utilisé le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour t'offrir une femme, en en payant une pour te déflorer. Dieu cela m'a tellement énervé, ce soir-là. » Dean eut un rire. « Elle était probablement âgé de plus de trente ans que toi, avec des seins flasques, un maquillage qui coulait, et trois vêtements en tout et pour tout. J'ai continué à penser que papa avait été idiot de la payer réellement alors que j'aurais pu faire le même travail, sans rien exiger. » **sourit Dean, et caressa le dos d'Harry distraitement pendant qu'il parlait**. « Juste après y avoir pensé, j'avais cette envie croissante de te toucher. Je t'aurais couché sur le lit, et enlever lentement tous tes vêtements, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de ta peau, et fait l'amour avec toi, toute le nuit… Je voulais être celui qui te ferait gémir, pendant que je te ferais jouir… J'ai un peu flippé après ça, quand j'ai réalisé que j'étais tombé amoureux de mon petit frère. »

_ « Cela explique pourquoi tu as quitté la salle si rapidement que tu as faillé faire tomber papa. » **Sam rit sous cape au souvenir de cette nuit**. « J'ai voulu que ce soit toi, je n'ai rien fait cette nuit-là, elle n'était pas toi, et d'ailleurs elle n'était même pas attirante. J'aurais probablement obtenu une MST ou quelques choses comme ça… Elle a fini par se contenter de parler avec moi pendant un moment, et puis, est sorti de la chambre pour dire à papa à quel point j'avais été formidable, et que j'étais maintenant officiellement un homme. »

_ « Alors, Jess a été ta première fois ? » **demanda Harry alors qu'il se penchait en arrière pour regarder Sam. **

_ « Non, quelques moins après avoir commencé Sandford, j'étais dans un bar, et il y avait ce gars qui m'avait fait pensé à Dean… même taille, et même musculature, il avait les cheveux courts blonds foncés et les yeux verts. Dean me manquait tellement que j'étais prêt à être avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait. » **Il avait des rougeurs sur le visage et une grimace**. « Il était un très bon premier, mais il n'était pas Dean... aussi, le matin, je lui ai dit que cela était l'histoire d'une nuit. Il était prêt pour une nuit, donc de cette façon, il était d'accord. »

_ « Awww, Sammy, je suis touché. » **roucoula Dean d'une voix obséquieuse.**

_ « Jerk »

_ « Bitch »

_ « Branleurs » **ajouta Harry avec un sourire.**

* * *

**Dean fut réveillé par les coups frappés à la porte de la chambre de motel. Il essaya de les ignorer en se rendormant, mais les coups continuèrent et Dean se décida à se glisser hors du lit avec autant de délicatesse que possible pour ne pas réveiller Harry et Sam. Attrapant un boxer, il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à son père.**

_ « Bon sang, il est neuf heures et demi, Dean, vous ne devriez-vous pas être déjà debout les garçons ? » **demanda John Winchester alors qu'il entrait à la suite de Dean, dans la pièce. Il s'arrêta brusquement à la vue de Sam serrant Harry dans le seul lit de la chambre. Se retournant, il claqua des doigts et fit signe à son fils aîné de le suivre.**

**Dean ferma la porte et attendit que son père prenne la parole. Jonh Winchester n'était pas un homme à mâcher ses mots, après tout. **

_ « Vous pouvez me dire par l'enfer, ce que je viens de voir là-bas ? » **interrogea durement le père, en faisant face à Dean.**

_ « Son nom est Harry, Sam et moi l'avons rencontré il y a trois mois. Sam a eu une vision de lui durant des nuits, mais nous ne savions pas qui il était ni ce que cela voulait dire. Donc, nous sommes descendus à Lawrence afin de parler à Missouri, et nous l'avons trouvé vivant avec elle. » **Dean se demanda s'il devait parler à son père de la relation amoureuse assez particulière dans laquelle Sam et Dean étaient, mais il savait que son père était habille à détecter les mensonges ou encore les semis-vérités alors il lui dit** : « Elle nous a dit que nous, Sam, Harry et moi, étions des âmes-sœurs ou quelque chose dans le genre, et que nous devions rester ensemble afin de traverser les épreuves. »

_ « Et sur quoi, était la vision ? »

_ « Sammy dit qu'Harry était attaché sur un autel, avec un estomac apparent, sur lequel un homme coulait du sang. Un combat se déroulait autour de l'autel entre un groupe d'hommes, dont Sammy et moi faisions partis. Nous essayions d'attendre Harry, mais nous ne pouvions pas stopper les combats. » **Un groupe d'enfants couraient dans la rue, lorsqu'il eut fini, jetant un regard bizarre à Dean, qui les fixa en retour. Le motel était pratiquement un motel de scélérats, Dean était certain qu'un homme en boxer hors de sa chambre n'était surement pas la pire chose qu'ils avaient pu voir.** « Ce fut à peu près tout, sauf que nous pensons que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps avant que la vision ne se déroule. »

_ « Fils, est-ce que tu utilises ton cerveau ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes seulement interrogé sur lui ? » **demanda durement John.**

_ « Papa, je sais que cela sonne bizarre, mais c'est difficile d'expliquer… quand Sammy et moi l'avons vu pour la première fois, c'était comme trouver un être perdu ou quelque chose comme ça. C'était comme si une partie de moi, que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir perdu, revenait à moi. » **plaida Dean auprès de son père, afin qu'il comprenne combien il avait besoin d'Harry et de Sam**. « Quand Harry et Sam sont avec moi, j'ai l'impression d'être sain et sauf, et que rien ne pourra m'atteindre. J'ai besoin d'eux, papa, et ils ont besoin de moi. »

_ « Et toi et Sam, vous dormez ensemble aussi ? » **demanda-t-il en élevant la voix à chaque mot.** « Je ne permettrais pas ça, Dean. Je ne veux pas savoir comment, mais débarrasser vous de ce gamin, et arrêter ce que vous êtes en train de faire avec Sam. Ce n'est pas correct ! »

_ « Non. »

_ « Excuse-moi ? »

_ « J'ai dit non. » **Dean tint bon et regarda droit dans les yeux son père.** « Je les aime, papa, et je ne vais pas te laisser décider comment nous vivons notre vie. »

**Derrière la porte, il pouvait entendre Sam et Harry, un bruit et un gémissement suivi. Il était certain que Sam allait ouvrir la porte une minute à l'autre, et il voulait l'empêcher de voir l'expression de dégoût sur le visage de leur père.** « Je t'aime papa, mais nous avons passé l'âge où tu pouvais décider de ces choses-là, et ce, depuis longtemps. »

**Son père lui lança un regard dur, ses poings se crispèrent sous la colère. Dean se demanda un instant s'il devait se préparer à esquiver un coup de son propre père, lorsque son père se tourna vers la droite puis vers la gauche. Frappant du pied un tronc d'arbre, Dean retourna à l'intérieur, au moment où Sam ouvrit la porte et il faillit tomber en essayant de partir.**

* * *

_ « Papa ! »

**Leur père claqua la porte du camion, et mis en route aussitôt le camion, et partit sans un regard.**

_ « Je suis désolé, Sammy. » **murmura Dean alors qu'il se tournait vers son frère.**

**Harry vêtu d'une serviette, prit chacune de leurs mains et les fit rentrer doucement dans la pièce. **

_ « Est-ce que ça va Dean ? »

_ « Je ne sais pas. »

**Dean sentit son petit amant l'envelopper dans ses bras et poser son visage dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il attirait Sam plus près d'eux deux.**

_ « Tu lui as dit pour nous ? » **demanda Sam en le regardant dans les yeux de Dean. Son frère eut une expression douloureuse, et il put voir qu'il se sentait être la cause de la douleur de Sam.**

_ « Je lui ai parlé de chacun d'entre nous trois, tu sais comment il est… nous aurions été finalement découvert. J'ai voulu aller dehors et lui dire que toi et moi couchions ensemble Sammy, mais, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire, il l'avait vu de lui-même quand il est entré dans la pièce. »** Dean leva la main et caressa la joue de Sam. « Il voulait nous séparer et nous faire quitter Harry, mais j'ai dit non. **

_ « Dieu, je n'ai pas voulu que cela se passe comme ça.. je voulais lui apprendre moi-même. Il aurait eu un problème avec le fait que nous étions amoureux les uns des autres, mais j'avais espéré que si on lui avait appris, il aurait pu au moins essayer de comprendre, même s'il n'appréciait pas. »

_ « Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de se calmer et de réfléchir à ce sujet pendant un miment. Cela a été probablement été un choc de voir ses fils avec un amant inconnu et de découvrir qu'ne plus, ils sont amoureux l'un l'autre. » Harry essayait de calmer ses amants. « Je suis sûr qu'avec du temps, il pourra accepter… »

_ « Oui. » **répondit Sam tranquillement, puis il embrassa chacun de ses amants. Ils étaient sa vie, tellement plus qu'il n'aurait pu jamais l'imaginer, et il n'était pas prêt de, ne serait-ce que penser, à ne plus les avoir avec lui, durant le reste de sa vie.** « Peu importe, je ne renoncerais pas à vous, les gars…je vous aime et je ne peux même pas penser à comment serait ma vie sans vous deux. »

_ « Bien, parce que je ressens la même chose, Sammy. » **murmura Dean en tournant la tête, et saisit rapidement la tête de Sam, afin de déposer un baiser violent sur ses lèvres. Y mettant toute l'émotion et l'amour dans ce baiser, plus qu'il ne pourrait dire avec des mots, disant à Sam qu'il l'aimait plus que de raison, et par-delà les mots, qu'il était son tout, et ce, pour toujours.**

* * *

**Sam gémit lorsque la langue de Dan glissa entre ses lèvres, en prenant tout ce que Sam pouvait lui offrir, et plus. Il sentit les doigts de Dean s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, tirant en essayant de le rapprocher davantage. Déplaçant ses mains vers le haut, il enroula un de ses bras autour du cou de Dean, lui pencha la tête et essaya d'attirer la langue de Dean, aussi loin de sa bouche que possible. En entendant un gémissement un peu éloigné, Sam ouvrit les yeux et vit Harry, là, avec de grands yeux, les pupilles dilatées par l'envie réveillée par leur baiser avide**.

_ « Putain, c'était chaud ! » **Harry se lécha et trembla en voyant Sam et Dean approchés, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être à leur hauteur. Sam et Dean étant plus grand, ils se penchèrent vers le bas pour atteindre Harry, même si ce dernier était sur ses pointes de pieds, et quand ils l'enveloppèrent chacun d'un bras autour de sa taille, ils le soulevèrent Harry poussa un petit cri, alors qu'il était levé, enroulant rapidement ses jambes autour de la taille la plus proche, et serra fort.**

**Sam, qui avait maintenant Harry enroulé autour de lui, donna un sourire diabolique à son plus jeune amant, et apposa sa bouche sur la peau douce derrière le lobe d'oreille d'Harry. Il suça la peau pour y laisser une marque, réaffirmant encore une fois sa possession sur Harry. **

**De son côté, Dean s'était penché, et commença à grignoter les lèvres charnues d'Harry, alors qu'il passait une caresse légère dans le dos d'Harry, laissant un doigt taquin effleuré l'entre-deux fesses. Harry gémit dans la bouche de son amant à ce toucher, poussant ses fesses contre le doigt envahissant.**

**Trop tôt, Sam s'éloigna d'Harry, et dit **: « Enlèves ses vêtements maintenant, et au lit ! »

**Harry laissa tomber immédiatement sa serviette, et sauta sur le lit, la tête appuyé contre la tête de lit, attendant impatiemment Sam et Dean, qui enlevaient leurs boxeurs pour se joindre à lui. Dean fut le premier sur ses mains et genoux, il se penchant et pris le pénis d'Harry en bouche.** « Oh Merlin… putain ! » **cria Harry alors que cette douce chaleur l'engloutissait. Enfonçant ses doigts dans les courtes mèches de Dean, il appuya inconsciemment pour être prit plus, poussant de lui-même encore un peu plus loin dans la gorge de son amant.**

**Sam attrapa le tube de lubrifiant dans son sac, et rampa sur le lit, haletant à la vue de frère suçant le pénis d'Harry. C'était si beau et si chaud en même temps.. les lèvres semi-plissées de Dean, grandes ouvertes, enroulé autour du pénis d'Harry, en prenant tout. Plissant les yeux à la vue, il rampa derrière Dean, et passa légèrement ses mains vers le bas des fesses fermes de son frère, il sépara les deux globes et regarda le petit trou rose qui serait bientôt enroulé autour de sa queue.**

_ « Dieu, Dean… j'aime ton cul… » **murmura Sam, avant de se pencher et de lécher la rosette rose, suivant le tour et faisant gémir Dean. Gémissement qui fit gémir Harry à son tour, du fait des vibrations provoquées autour de son pénis. Sam dirigea sa langue et la poussa dans l'entrée de Dean, le détendant lentement.**

**Tournoyant sa langue autour du gland, la tête de Dean commença à monter et descendre, créant un vide autour de la queue dure d'Harry à chaque poussé descendante. Il sentait la langue de Sam poussé à l'intérieur de lui, gémit de nouveau, il voulait sentir le pénis de Sam l'ouvrir, le marteler et le faire jouir avec force. Il faillit venir rien qu'en sentait les doigts de Sam se glissés lentement en lui, l'ouvrant et détendant son canal pour faire un peu plus de place.**

**Soulevant la main, Dean amena trois doigts dans la bouche D'Harry, et gémit lorsqu'Harry se mit à les sucer et à enrouler sa langue autour, les rendant humide pour lui.**

_ « Ugghhh… s'il te plait… s'il te plait… » **s'écria Harry lorsque Dean ouvrit ses jambes et poussa son doigt à l'intérieur du petit trou serré d'Harry. Lentement, faisant aller et venir son doigt, il frappa la prostate d'Harry à chaque passage.**

**Harry tira légèrement sur les cheveux de Dean, alors qu'il laissait la bouche de Dean s'éloigner. Il miaula de plaisir lorsque Dean effleura de sa langue, son gland et suça ce bout avant d'abaisser sa tête pour prendre de nouveau toute la longueur d'Harry. Derrière Dean, il pouvait voir Sam utiliser ses doigts à l'intérieur de son frère, les faisant entrer et sortir, chacune de ses poussées poussant Dean a prendre un peu plus dans sa bouche le pénis d'Harry.**

_ « Ca suffit, met-moi ta bite en moi maintenant Sammy ! » **gémit Dean alors qu'il s'éloignait du pénis d'Harry.**

**Sam éloigna ses doigts des fesses de Dean, et lubrifia rapidement son pénis. Essuyant ses doigts sur le dessus de lit, il positionna son organe à l'entrée de Dean, et poussa lentement à l'intérieur. Dean gémit lorsque le gland passa l'entrée, et poussa vers l'arrière, pour s'empaler de lui-même sur toute la longueur de Sam. Ils haletèrent tous deux au sentiment d'être lié, après que Sam soit sorti et ait claqué ses hanches. **

**Dean repris en bouche le pénis d'Harry, et commença à bouger avec force ses doigts dans et hors d'Harry, l'obligeant à se cambrer et à gémir, ouvrant ses jambes autant qu'il le pouvait afin de recevoir plus à l'intérieur de lui. Rabaissant ses lèvres autour du gland à chaque poussée, rapprochant un peu plus Harry de la jouissance.**

_ « … Presque… Presque... » **soupira Harry, son souffle haletant, chouignant alors que les doigts sortaient de lui. Il sentit Dean enroulé sa main libre à la base de son pénis, et l'avaler de nouveau.**

**Avec un** « Putain OUI ! » **Harry explosa dans la gorge de Dean, son sperme pulsait par longs jets. Dean avala le sperme savoureux, essayant de sucer autant d'Harry, qu'il pouvait. Lorsque la queue d'Harry commença à se ramollir, Dean lécha l'épieu de chair, et nettoya tout le sperme en s'éloignant, gémissant alors que Sam continuait de le marteler par derrière.**

**Se penchant en avant, Sam lécha la peau luisante entre les omoplates de Dean, et s'enfonça plus rapidement dans son frère. Tout en caressant la hanche de Dean, Sam alla saisir le pénis de Dean, l'enserra fermement alors qu'il tira sur la longueur. **

**Dean laissa tomber sa tête sur les genoux d'Harry, souleva ses fesses, se poussant vers le pénis de Sam, et cria lorsqu'il sentit Sam s'occuper de son corps avec langueur, puis il éjacula dans la main de Sam, l'entrainant avec lui.**

_ « Putain de Jésus » **cria Sam alors qu'il sentit les parois anales de Dean se resserré autour de son pénis, l'emmenant dans la jouissance. Il appuya son front sur le dos de Dean, alors que son corps tremblait et frissonnait d'un bonheur orgasmique, comme si rien d'autre n'existait en dehors d'eux. **

**Avec un gémissement, il se coucha sur le lit, à côté de Dean, en l'étreignant, appréciant les doigts d'Harry s'emmêler dans ses cheveux, un sourire serein sur son beau visage. Glissant vers le haut du lit, Sam s'approcha de lui-même jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au plus près d'Harry, il enroula sa main autour du cou d'Harry avant de lui apposer un baiser. Leurs langues jouèrent l'une avec l'autre, sans se presser, appréciant le goût et la texture de l'autre bouche, sans s'occuper des alentours.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapitre V

Hello à vous !

Non je ne vous ai pas oublié ! Non, ma traduction n'est pas inachevée.. mais, si vous vous souvenez bien de mon petit message du chapitre précédent, je vous prévenais que le chapitre 5 serait plus que bouillant… un lemon tout à fait original et qui fera monter encore d'un cran le rating de cette fiction (et c'est peu dire…).

De ce fait, la publication du dit–chapitre ne se fera pas ici ! L'auteur, I–am–a–slsh–addict m'a proposé de l'héberger sur son site, je lui ai envoyé la version française ce week–end, en lui disant que la publication est prévue pour le 1er. Je suis en attente du lien pour vous le donner ! Dès que je l'aurais, il vous sera mis ici !

Sinon, quant au contenu, il s'agit d'une scène Lemon, comme vous l'avez compris, où Harry, Dean et Sam essaie le fisting… si vous ne souhaitez pas lire ce chapitre, sachez que vous ne perdrez absolument aucune information capitale au suivi de la fiction. Le chapitre contient uniquement cette scène entre les amants, rien de plus. L'auteure l'a intitulé Interlude érotique… (tout est dit dans le titre !)

Je tenais simplement à le préciser.

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

A bientôt.

Josy

(Je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire cette fiction, l'œuvre originale appartient à I–am–a–slash–addict, et les personnages à leurs créateurs. )


	6. Chapitre VI

******LOVE ! VERSE (#1)**

_Note : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. _

_Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)_

_Dans la fiction originale, le Démon aux yeux jaunes est évoqué sous l'acronyme YED (initiales de Yellow eyes Demon). En française, DYJ ca le fait tout de suite moins bien… Donc, je me permets de conserver l'acronyme YED, même si j'ai fait référence à ce démon sous le nom de Démon aux Yeux jaunes. _

_Pour me faire pardonnez de la difficulté de parution du chapitre précédent – I-am-a-slash-addict ayant été hospitalisée, elle n'a pas pu publier le chapitre que je lui ai passé… Je vous offre donc le chapitre 6 en avance ! Je ne sais pas encore si j'arriverais à publier le 7 pour le 1__er__ mars, vu qu'on entre dans l'action, mais je ferais mon maximum ! Si vous voulez le chapitre 5, et bien, donner moi votre mail et je vous l'envoie ! ^_^_

_A bientôt !_

_Josy_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Il était très tôt ce matin, et le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Harry était recroquevillé contre le côté de Dean, Sam en cuillère derrière son dos. Essayant d'ignorer le léger sentiment de nausée venant de son estomac, il se demandait si oui ou non la pression sur sa vessie valait la peine de sortir de son cocon douillet. Après une minute ou deux, il abandonna et s'éloigna soigneusement de ses amants, et marcha à travers la chambre sombre du motel pour la salle de bain.**

**Une fois dans la salle de bain, il se soulagea, et puis se lava les mains. Tremblant, il se retourna brusquement pour aller retrouver son cocon chaud qui l'attendait, mais son estomac protesta contre le mouvement rapide et se souleva. Harry chercha autour de lui, puis se pencha au–dessus de la cuvette des toilettes au moment même où son dîner remontait. Durant les minutes suivantes, il se mit à genoux devant les toilettes, alors que ses derniers repas faisaient une réapparition soudaine. Quand il se sentit assez bien pour s'éloigner de la cuvette, il se rinça la bouche et fit tranquillement son chemin vers le lit, se demandant s'il ne couvait pas quelque chose.**

**Durant les prochains jours, Harry répéta le même rituel du matin, se dirigeant avec soudaineté vers la salle de bain à la moindre mauvaise odeur ou mouvement brusque, suivi de quelques minutes à vomir, puis retournant dormir pendant quelques heures. Une ou deux fois par jour, il réagissait de la même manière, mais ce n'était habituellement pas aussi mauvais que le matin. Il essaya d'éviter de rendre son alimentation en évitant les nourritures fortement assaisonnées ou les boissonnes aromatisées. Il n'avait rien dit à Sam et Dean, parce qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas quelque chose de plus grave qu'un mauvais rhum qu'il aurait attrapé.**

**Le quatrième matin, Sam fut réveillé par le bruit faible d'Harry, entrain de vomir dans la salle de bain. Il était encore tôt, le lever de soleil s'était à peine levé, et la chambre était toujours plongée dans l'obscurité. Il était sur le point de se lever pour voir si Harry avait besoin de quelque chose, quand il entendit le début de la chasse d'eau, et des éclaboussements d'eau. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Harry en sortit lentement, se tenant l'estomac avec une grimace sur le visage.**

_ « Bébé, tu vas bien ? » **demanda Sam, alors qu'Harry se dirigeait vers le lit.**

_ « Ouai, c'est juste un bug ou quelque chose… mon estomac me donne un mal au cœur s'est tout. » **dit Harry à voix basse alors qu'il rampait sur le lit. Il se blottit à côté de Sam, et posa sa tête sur son épaule.**

**Déplaçant sa main sur l'estomac d'Harry, il le frotta silencieusement en faisant de petits cercles. Dean avait l'habitude de lui faire lorsqu'il était petit. Harry sourit et se rapprocha de la forte ossature de Sam, ronronnant presque de bonheur. Bientôt, les deux se rendormirent pour quelques heures, ayant besoin de repos après la chasse de la nuit précédente. **

**La fois prochaine, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux. En levant les yeux, il vit Dean à côté du lit** « Qu'es… »

_ « Je vais aller chercher le petit déjeuner, tu veux quelque chose de spécial ? Je pensais à des burritos… Il y a ce petit resto sur la route qui en fait, Sammy et moi les avions vu la dernière fois que nous sommes sortis. Ils emballent ces choses avec du chorizo, de la salsa, des œufs et du fromage, et quelques autres trucs… C'est très bon. En veux–tu ? »

– « Nuh… Uhh » **Harry gémissait alors que son estomac se retournait à la mention de cette nourriture. Sautant du lit, Harry eut à peine le temps de se rendre aux toilettes avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac. Gémissant au mauvais goût dans sa bouche, il serra la porcelaine de la cuvette alors qu'une nouvelle vague le frappait. Ce ne fut rien d'autre que de la bile, et son corps tremblait à chaque soulèvement de son estomac vide. Il sentit une main frottée son dos, tandis qu'une autre lui tirait les cheveux de sur le visage. Il sentit l'odeur subtile de la lotion après–rasage de Dean, et rapprocha son visage de la cuvette avec un gémissement.**

**Lorsque l'envie de vomir fut passée, il se laissa retomber en arrière contre la poitrine de Dean, et sentit les bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Sam était arrivé lorsque la tête d'Harry se trouvait toujours dans la cuvette, et maintenant il s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et essuya le visage doucement avec le chiffon humide.**

_ « Ugghhhh.. » **gémit Harry lorsque le chiffon humide et frais lui essuya la sueur et la bile de son visage.**

_ « Ça va mieux maintenant ? » **demanda Dean à son oreille. Il avait commencé à frotter le ventre d'Harry en faisant des cercles, et fredonna doucement pour son amant malade.**

**Harry acquiesça.**

_ « Depuis combien de temps es-tu malade ? » **posa la question Sam, alors qu'il se levait et se tournait vers l'évier.**

_ « Pas longtemps, quelques jours, mais ce n'est pas si mauvais. Je suis malade pendant un moment le matin, puis je vais bien le reste de la journée si je ne mange rien de lourd ou d'épicé. » **dit Harry avec un petit haussement d'épaules.**

_ « Pourquoi ne pas rester quelques jours ici, tu pourrais avoir chopé la grippe ou quelque chose comme ça… » **Sam réfléchissait pendant qu'il l'avait la tissu dans l'évier et qu'il revenait rafraîchir le visage rougi d'Harry**. « Ce n'est pas bon pour toi d'être en chasse alors que tu es malade. »

_ « Mais vous vouliez aller vous occuper de cette maison hantée à Memphis.. » **dit Harry avec un hochement de tête. **« Je vais aller bien.. »

_ « Non, tu as besoin de repos. Sammy appelles Bobby, et parle lui du boulot et voir avec lui, s'il ne peut pas trouver quelqu'un pour le faire. » **dit Dean, il avait un regard sérieux et parlait d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucun refus.**

_ « Très bien, mais tu as une réaction excessive, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça.. » **râla Harry alors qu'il se levait et se rinçait la bouche. Trébuchant vers le lit, il gémit alors qu'il s'effondrait dessus. Il détestait être malade. **

**En quelques heures, Harry se sentit mieux, sinon un peu fatigué, mais Sam et Dean le firent rester au lit pour le reste de la journée, au cas où. Le lendemain matin, Harry se retrouva accroupi devant les toilettes, son corps menaçant de vomir son repas de la soirée précédente. Encore une fois, Sam et Dean furent à ses côtés alors qu'il vomissait dans la cuvette, tandis qu'Harry se répétait mentalement tout ce que le virus prendrait bientôt fin.**

**Quelques jours plus tard, Harry n'était pas passé au–dessus du virus, et Sam était un peu inquiet.** « Bébé, est–il qu'il existe un sort ou quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour voir ce qui ne vas ? »

_ « Sam, ça va, c'est juste un virus, c'est tout. » **dit Harry alors qu'il se lavait la bouche après le rituel du matin de la cuvette de la salle de bain.**

_ « S'il te plait, Harry, ça me rassurait de savoir que ce n'est qu'un petit microbe. »

_ « Ouai, ok » **murmura Harry, en saisissant sa baguette magique posé sur la table de nuit, et se jeta un simple bilan de santé sur lui–même. Les résultats furent d'abord bons, il était en assez bonne santé, à part une légère carence en fer. Aucun virus, rien… et puis, il vit un tout mot qui lui fit tourner la tête.**

_ « Alors, quel est le problème ? » **demanda Dean, sa voix sonnait plus loin que si on traversait un tunnel de vent.**

**Fœtus. Le mot tournait en boucle alors qu'il le lisait, tenant de comprendre exactement pourquoi ce mot apparaitrait dans le bilan de santé des hommes, et puis un vague souvenir ressurgit dans son esprit. C'était en troisième année, et Harry n'avait écouté qu'à moitié, tandis que le professeur Binns parlait de la grossesse rare des hommes dans le monde des sorciers. Le dernier cas enregistré avait été Merlin lui–même. Il n'avait eu qu'un seul enfant à qui il avait donné naissance. Le professeur avait dit que seuls les sorciers les plus puissants étaient capables de concevoir un enfant.**

_ « Bébé, qu'est–ce ? Harry ? » **La voix de Sam se faisait plus insistante et inquiète à mesure de parler. **« Harry ? »

**Quand Harry accepta ce que ses yeux voyaient correctement, et que son esprit ne lui faisait pas défaut, il fit ce que tout homme normal ferait face à la découverte qu'il était enceint, il s'évanouit tout simplement...**

_ « Harry ! » **cria Dean alors qu'il voyait son jeune amant chuté vers le plancher, pendant que ses yeux roulaient. Courant jusqu'à lui, avec Sam sur les talons, il attrapa Harry juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Berçant Harry dans ses bras, il le secoua légèrement essayer de le réveiller **« Harry ?... Harry ?.. Bon sang, bébé, réveille-toi ! »

**Sam s'accroupit à côté d'eux, et vérifia les battements d'Harry. « **Il respire toujours** ». Sam essaya de ne pas paniquer, mais ce fut sans grand succès. Lorsqu'Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, et sourit d'un air endormi à Sam et Dean, le premier reprit un souffle d'air, le premier, depuis qu'Harry était tombé.**

_ « Bébé, tu vas bien ? » **murmura Sam en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Harry, en essayant de réconforter autant lui–même qu'Harry.**

**Harry acquiesça distraitement la tête, un regard confus mais paisible sur le visage, puis il fut brusquement poussé en dehors de cet endroit calme et paisible lorsque le mot revient en tête… Fœtus. Ses yeux écarquillèrent lorsqu'il se souvint de la lecture du simple de bilan de santé, et de ses souvenirs de la rareté des grossesses masculines.** « Oh mon dieu… » **Harry gémit alors qu'il se s'extirpait des bras de Dean pour aller dans la salle de bain, et rendre pour la quatrième fois ce jour–là.**

_ « Harry qu'est–ce qui ne vas ? À quoi avons–nous à faire ? **» demanda Sam nerveusement alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour d'Harry, en se plaçant derrière.** « Est–ce vraiment mauvais ? »

**Secouant la tête, Harry sentit un fou rire incontrôlable approché de ses lèvres**. « Ca ne durera plus ou moins neuf mois environ… »

_ « Neuf mois ? De quoi s'agit–il ? Un truc bizarre comme la grippe mais qui dure neuf mois ? Est–ce seulement quelque chose que les sorciers attrapent ? » **s'interrogea Dean, avec un froncement de sourcils.**

**Harry ne savait pas comment répondre à la question.**

**Il était enceint. Il y a avait un bébé qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui, en ce moment même. Leur bébé. C'était surréaliste, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme s'il aurait dû le voir venir. Il était un sorcier ridiculement puissant, un sorcier gai que s'y complaisait, et il était Harry Potter… la cible favorite du destin.**

**Il avait réfléchi à avoir des enfants dans une sorte d'imaginaire abstrait…peut–être lorsque la guerre aurait été finie, il aurait trouvé quelqu'un pour passer sa vie avec... Peut–être lorsque lui, Sam et Dean se seraient installé… mais, jamais dans ses pensées les plus fugaces, il n'avait imaginé avoir ses enfants lui–même. **_Comment _**même les aurait–il eu ? **

**Et que dire de Sam et Dean… voulaient-ils être pères ? Paniqueront–ils lorsqu'Harry leur dirait qu'il était enceint ?**

_ « Harry tu me fais peur, s'il te plait, dis-nous ce qui ne va pas. » **La voix de Sam interrompit ses pensées, et Harry vit deux expressions inquiètes identiques face à lui, et il savait qu'il avait besoin de leur dire avant qu'il ne perde son sang–froid.**

_ « Je… je suis enceint… » **murmura Harry. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, il attendit leurs réactions.**

_ « Qu'est–ce… ? » **demanda Dean avec une expression confuse sur le visage. Il devait avoir mal entendu Harry… il ne pouvait être enceint, il était un homme !**

**Sam s'assit lourdement sur le carrelage, et regarda tranquillement Harry. Enceint ? Comment était–ce possible ? Harry devait avoir voulu dire autre chose où quelque chose n'allait pas avec sa baguette magique, quoique ce soit…**

_ « Je suis enceint. » **répéta Harry, sa voix un peu plus forte la deuxième fois qu'il le dit.** « Ce... ce n'est pas commun chez les sorciers, il n'a dû y avoir que six cas d'enregistrer en tout. La dernière a eu lieu il y a des centaines d'années… »

« Comment ? » **demanda Sam d'une voix rauque.**

_ « Je ne sais pas… cela doit avoir avec le niveau de la puissance d'un sorcier. Seulement les sorciers les plus puissants ont été enceints. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup à ce sujet parce qu'il n'y a pas vraiment d'informations sur les grossesses masculines… » **Harry s'éloigna et pris quelques respirations profondes, puis continua : **« Je suis désolé, je ne me suis même pas rappelé que c'était possible jusqu'à ce que je vois le charme. J'ai seulement entendu parler une fois durant un cours à Poudlard, et je n'y avais pas vraiment porté attention de toute façon. »

**Prenant quelques respirations calmes, Sam et Dean se regardèrent et eurent une conversation silencieuse durant une seconde. Sam pouvait voir que Dean était flippé, aucun d'eux n'avaient vraiment pensé à des enfants… leur vie entant que chasseurs n'était pas celle qu'ils auraient volontairement choisi pour voir un enfant grandir. Mais, il y avait un bébé maintenant, et pas n'importe lequel, c'était leur enfant, et ils le voulaient.**

**Ils se rapprochèrent d'Harry, et chacun l'entoura de ses bras, créant ainsi un cocon douillet.**

_ « Ce n'est pas de ta faute… comme tu l'as dit, cela ne s'est produit que six fois en quoi... trois ou quatre mille ans. Je pense que les chances que tu tombes enceint n'étaient pas très élevées » **dit Sam doucement.**

_ « Mais, je suis vraiment puissant, bien plus que n'importe quel autre magicien dans l'histoire… j'aurais dû savoir que cela allait m'arriver… » **tenta d'expliquer Harry.**

_ « Peu importe, tu es enceint maintenant, et nous allons nous occuper de ça. » **le rassura Dean.**

**Harry recula aux mots et tout en essayant de ne pas s'éloigner de Dean**. « Je veux le bébé... Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de lui ! » **siffla Harry.**

_ « Qu'est–ce ? NON ! » **cria Dean, secouant la tête, et prenant le visage en coupe d'Harry, entre ses mains**. « Je n'ai pas voulu dire que ce bébé… je voulais simplement dire que même si nous ne projetions pas de bébé, nous pouvons le gérer. Nous voulons le bébé tout autant que toi. »

_ « Harry... ce que Dean voulait dire c'est qu'en tant que chasseurs, nous n'avions jamais pensé devenir des parents… la vie est trop dangereuses pour y élever un enfant... Nous en sommes la preuve. J'aime papa, et je sais qu'il a été le meilleur père qu'il ne pourrait jamais être, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu d'enfance et nous n'aurions jamais voulu cela pour aucun de nos enfants. » **dit Sam en frottant le dos d'Harry, et lui murmurant dans les cheveux. **« Mais, maintenant que nous avons un bébé sur le chemin, nous nous adapterons. La chasse est hors de questions pour toi évidemment, mais nous devrons penser à ce que nous ferons lorsque le bébé sera là… »

– « Très bien. » **Harry acquiesça. Sam se leva et remplit un verre d'eau pour Harry. Une fois qu'Harry se soit lavé la bouche, il sourit lorsque Sam le leva des bras de Dean.** « Sam, juste parce que je suis enceint, ne signifie pas que je suis incapable de marcher. »

_ « Je sais... je veux juste un câlin. » **dit pendant qu'il portait Harry en mode nuptial, et le posa sur le lit avec Dean sur les talons. Sam se coucha sur le ventre, à mi–chemin sur le lit, les jambes pendant à l'extérieur. Il plaça ses mains pieusement sur le ventre d'Harry et lui sourit **« je ne peux pas croire qu'il y ait un bébé là-dedans… »

**Dean s'assit en indien sur le lit de l'autre côté d'Harry, et observa le toucher de Sam sur le ventre d'Harry. Il éprouva une sensation de picotement à l'idée d'être père, et ne pouvait pas arrêter son grand sourire. **« De combien de temps es–tu enceint ? »

_ « Je ne l'ai pas vu sur le charme… Dean passe–moi ma baguette magique. » **demanda Harry avec un sourire affecté. Il aima l'expression stupide de 'père expectativement fier' sur le visage de Dean. Quand Dean lui remis la baguette magique, Harry exécuta encore le charme, et le regarda plus sérieusement**. « Il indique que je suis enceint de onze semaine, je vais bien excepter une légère insuffisance en fer. »

_ « Ainsi, dans moins de sept mois, nous serons pères… » **Sam se mit à rire**. « Wow. »

**Tout fut tranquille pendant un pendant, car ils se faisaient à l'idée qu'un enfant était sur le chemin.** « Je pense que la vision va se produire à la fin de ma grossesse… » **dit Harry doucement, ne voulant pas parler de ses craintes à haute voix, mais il savait que cela devait être dit. Leur enfant nécessitait d'être protéger contre toutes les menaces, et l'homme dans la vision était la plus grande menace face à la vie du bébé.**

**Quand ils lui avaient parlé de la vision, Harry avait été calme pendant un moment. Il était venu les trouver, et avait écouté calmement sa potentielle mort, encore une fois c'était comme avoir placé Sam et Dean juste en dehors de sa portée, tel un aperçu ironique de peut–être pouvoir être enfin heureux une fois dans sa vie. La vision avait été un coup de poing dans son estomac, face à l'espoir d'Harry d'avoir un futur avec Sam et Dean, et il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Ses amants l'avaient tenu toute la nuit, lui chuchotant des mots d'amour, lui disant qu'ils feraient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour le garder en sécurité… et vraiment, à la fin, c'était tout ce qu'Harry avait espérer.**

**Après cette nuit, il avait pris les mots de Fol Œil à cœur. Une vigilance constante et tout le tintouin.**

**Cependant, maintenant que la vision s'avérait ne pas tourner seulement autour de lui, mais de leur bébé aussi, Harry en était honnêtement terrifié. Bien qu'il vienne tout juste de découvrir l'existence du bébé, il aimait l'idée d'être père. Savoir qu'une vie se développait à l'intérieur de lui, à ce moment, une vie qu'ils avaient créée par eux, était un miracle dans tous les sens du terme.**

**Il voulait voir le sourire du bébé, voir ses premiers pas, marché avec lui, au premier jour de l'école, lui lire des histoires avant le lit, regarder son enfant grandir lentement vers la personne qu'il devra être… Il avait voulu cette vie, il voulait avoir la chance de vivre ça, aux côtés de Sam et de Dean !**

**Maintenant l'avenir était menacé par un mal inconnu, avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait–ce voir cela devenir une réalité…**

_ « Quoi qu'il arrive… nous sommes une famille, et nous allons protéger notre enfant peu importe comme nous le ferons. » **dit fermement Dean**. « Nous devons parler à Bobby à propos de la vision, obtenir ses avis et voir s'il a entendu parler de n'importe quoi de gigantesque récemment… je pense que tu devrais également voir un médecin, Harry… pour que tu t'assures que tout va bien. »

_ « Dean, nous ne pouvons pas l'emmener voir un médecin… c'est un homme enceint ! » **dit Sam en secouant la tête**.

_ « Je voulais dire un médecin en qui nous aurons confiance… Bobby connait un bon nombre de gens, je suis sûr qu'il connait un médecin qui pourrait nous aider. »

_ « D'accord. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Autant appeler et avoir deux choses au moins de pris en charge. » **Sam réfléchit puis sortit du lit, en saisissant son cellulaire posé sur la table de nuit. Faisant défiler sa liste de contact vers la fin, il enclencha le téléphone, une fois le nom de Bobby atteint. Le téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, puis décrocha.**

__ « Ouais ? »_

_ « Hé, Bobby, c'est Sam. »

__ « Hey, fils, comme va ? Dean et oh... Harry vont bien ? »_

_ « Comment sais–tu pour Harry ? » **demanda Sam avec un froncement de sourcils. Ils n'avaient encore rien dit d'Harry à Bobby, sachant que Bobby ne lui ferait pas confiance. Ils voulaient attendre jusqu'à ce que Bobby puisse rencontrer Harry en personne.**

__ « Ton père m'en a parlé. » _

_ Oh… Euh… il t'a tout dit ? » **demanda tranquillement Sam. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir comment Bobby allait réagir face à ce que Sam et Dean soient en amour dans un trio avec un autre homme.**

__ « Ouai… il avait besoin d'évacuer et j'étais disponible » _**répondit Bobby, et puis comprenant la question muette de Sam, il ajouta** : _« Et cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi que vous soyez amoureux tous les trois ensemble dans ce monde pourri, je suis heureux pour vous. »_

**Sam lâcha un soupir de soulagement, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué retenir**. « Merci Bobby, cela signifie beaucoup. »

__ « Alors, quel est le problème ? »_

_ « Que veux–tu dire ? »

__ « Sam Winchester, je t'ai connu alors que tu étais dans les mollets de ton père, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses me cacher, pas à moi. »_

**Sam se mit à rire.** « Ouai, ok, il y a quelque chose, mais c'est un peu difficile à expliquer… peut–on venir te voir ? »

__ « Sam tu n'as pas à demander, vous n'avez qu'à venir... tous les trois, et nous verrons ce qui ne vas pas. »_

_ « Merci Bobby… nous serons là, d'ici quelques jours alors. »

_ _« C'est toi qui vois, Sam »_ **dit Bobby en raccrochant**.

* * *

**Le voyage jusqu'à Bobby pris un peu plus de temps qu'à l'habitude. La ballade en Impala, ou une odeur aléatoire rendaient Harry vert, obligeant Dean à s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour qu'Harry vomisse, le long de la route. Environ cinq heures dans les pattes, Harry s'était finalement endormi entre les frères, sa tête sur les genoux de Sam, les pieds sur Dean. **

**Passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry, Sam se tourna vers Dean. **« Cela ne me parait pas réel qu'il soit enceint… »

_ « Je sais, Sammy. » **Dean sourit en frottant les jambes d'Harry distraitement**. « Nous allons être pères… »

_ « Je ne sais même pas quelle est la première chose à faire pour prendre soin d'un bébé, Dean… et encore mois, ce qu'être responsable signifie, si nous serons de mauvais pères… Il faut voir la réalité nous n'avons pas vraiment eu une vie normale. »

_ « Sammy, tu seras un père génial… Tu vas tout apprendre au bébé à propos des livres, toutes ces choses de geek que tu aimes, il sera intelligent comme toi, et ira à l'université et fera quelque chose ! » **dit Dean avec un sourire vers Sam**. « … Moi, qu'est–ce que j'ai, à offrir à l'enfant ? La seule chose pour laquelle je suis bon, c'est la chasse et réparer les voitures. »

_ « Ce n'est pas vrai, tu m'as élevé Dean, et rendu mon enfance supportable. Tu n'arrêtais pas de me nourrir, de me lire des histoires au coucher, de faire en sorte que j'ai tout ce que j'ai besoin… Dean, parfois, je pense que tu es plus un père pour moi, que papa ne l'a été. » **Sam se pencha au–dessus d'Harry pour placer une main sur le cou de Dean et le caresser légèrement**. «Tu seras un père génial pour notre enfant. Tu pourras enseigner à notre enfant tout ce qui attrait aux voitures, comment attacher des chaussures avec 'le lapin tourne autour de l'arbre', un truc que tu m'as appris ou comment placer la famille avant tout, comme tu l'a toujours fait, et beaucoup plus tard, quand il ou elle sera plus âgé(e)… tu pourras… 'em lui enseigner la façon d'éblouir les filles ou les gars… tu as plus à offrir, que tu ne le penses, Dean. »

**Dean regarda Sam et Harry en sentant une douleur dans la poitrine en les regardant. Ils méritaient mieux que lui… le bébé méritait mieux que lui... il était attardé émotionnellement la plupart du temps, un abruti fini quand il était fâché ou frustré, il avait lâché le lycée avec plaisir pour les couteaux, et un attachement douteux pour son Impala, un autre son autre bébé… Sa vie durant les vingt–cinq dernières années avaient tournés autour de la chasse, tuant les choses qui pourrait surgir dans la nuit, ou rechercher le démon qui avait l'espoir d'une vie normale depuis la mort de leur mère…**

**Maintenant, avec un bébé sur le chemin, il avait besoin d'être plus... il voulait être plus. Il voulait leur donner un avenir meilleur, il savait que cela n'inclurait pas une vie sur la route, à aller d'une chasse à l'autre.**

**La chose étrange était que, jusqu'à quelques mois, cette vie n'avait n'avais jamais été une option pour lui. Il était un chasseur, né et façonné pour être une réplique de son père. Dur et tranchant avec trois objectifs dans sa vie… tuer le Démon aux yeux jaunes, tuer tout ce qui était comme lui, et protéger Sammy. Tels étaient les ordres permanents de son père. Il avait réalisé très tôt que sa vie n'avait que peu d'intérêt et qu'il mourrait probablement jeune, entre les mains du mal qu'il combattait, et il l'avait accepté. La seule chose qu'il voulait assurer avant que cela n'arrive est que Sammy soit en sécurité. C'était ce qu'il était, ce que sa vie signifiait…**

**Puis, Harry était entré dans leur vie, et tout s'était mis en place. Harry avait été le lien manquant entre Sam et Dean, la pièce qui leur permettait d'accepter leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre et de se rendre compte de ce vers quoi, ils se tournaient. Il lui était tous deux nécessaire sans rendre compte, et Dean avait ressenti un besoin de protection et de sécurité en lui, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec la force, l'habilité ou la puissance, la protection était l'acte simple qui consistait à savoir que quoiqu'il arrive dans sa vie, Dean aurait toujours l'amour de Sam et d'Harry pour le soutenir.**

**Avec le résultat du simple sort d'Harry, les furtives pensées d'une maison et d'une vie de famille stable d'il y a si longtemps lui revenaient, et l'espoir en lui grandit. Il pourrait avoir cette vie... il pourrait avoir l'amour et ce bébé… ils pourraient être une famille.**

**S'ils parvenaient à traverser ce qui allait venir…**

* * *

**Ils arrivèrent dans le Dakota du Sud vers onze heures du soir, la nuit suivante. Roulant jusqu'à la maison de Bobby, Dean éteint l'Impala, et réveilla doucement Sam et Harry.**

_ « On y est déjà ? » **demanda Harry alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand, et qu'un bâillement raisonnait dans la carlingue de l'Impala.**

_ « Ouai. » **dit Dean avec un sourire, pendant qu'il ouvrait la porte et sortait de la voiture. Harry rampa derrière lui, et s'étira une fois que ses pieds touchèrent terre.**

**De la maison, Bobby franchi la porte d'entrée et leur sourit, les attendant pour les recevoir leurs sacs et les faire entrer à l'intérieur**. « Les garçons, comment était la route ? » **demanda–t–il alors qu'ils montèrent le porche et entrèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.**

_ « Pas mal, nous étions assez loin, cela a pris un certain temps pour arriver ici. » **dit Sam alors qu'il déposait leurs sacs et enroulait un bras autour de la taille d'Harry.** « Bobby, je voudrais te présenter Harry Potter. Harry, c'est Bobby Singer, il est un vieil ami de notre père. »

_ « Bonjour, monsieur Singer » **dit Harry avec un sourire, et tendit la main pour serrer celle de Bobby. Le vieil homme lui fit un sourire contrit et la secoua.**

_ « Eh bien, les garçons, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dans la cuisine, nous pourrions nous assoir et boire un verre. » **Bobby marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit quatre bières du réfrigérateur, en remettant une à chacun d'eux, lorsqu'ils prirent tous un siège autour de la table en bois usée.**

_ « Euh, je peux prendre de l'eau, ça vous dérange ? »

_ « Pas du tout. » **dit–il et se leva pour prendre une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur.**

**Harry la pris et dévissa le bouchon, prenant une grande gorgée, puis se pencha en arrière avec un sourire**. « Merci ».

**Bobby lui sourit et inclina la tête.**

_ « Satisfait ? » **demanda Dean en riant.**

_ « Ouais, devait m'en assurer. »

_ « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » **demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.**

_ « Bobby ajoute un peu d'eau bénite à toutes les boissons qu'il donne à ses invités, juste pour s'assurer qu'ils sont ce qu'ils disent. _» _**dit Sam en roulant des yeux.**

_ « Oh » **dit Harry, puis haussa les épaules.** « C'est une façon de se sentir en sécurité… »

**Bobby se mit à rire et dit **« Alors, en quoi avez–vous besoin de mon aide ? »

**Dean regarda Sam et hocha la tête, en lui offrant silencieusement de prendre la parole. Sam avait toujours su mieux expliquer les choses.**

_ « Je suppose que la première chose que tu dois savoir est que Harry est un sorcier. »

**La pose de Bobby se tendit immédiatement aux mots**. « Explique-toi, maintenant ! »

_ « Il n'est le genre de sorcier ou de sorcière à laquelle tu penses ». **dit Sam rapidement.** « Harry n'est pas maléfique, il ne sacrifie personne pour avoir ses pouvoirs, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il est né avec eux. Il est puissant, très puissant, mais cela ne l'intéresse pas de blesser les gens. Il a quitté sa communauté parce qu'ils avaient peur de sa puissance, et ils voulaient l'enfermer, alors qu'il n'a jamais rien fait de mal. »

**Bobby était encore tendu, et hocha la tête pour que Sam continue.**

_ « Il est venu aux Etats–Unis, pour s'éloigner d'eux et il a rencontré Missouri. »

_ « Missouri le connait ? » **demanda Bobby avec un froncement de sourcils.**

_ « Ouai, c'est là que nous l'avons rencontré la première fois, à la maison de Missouri. J'avais eu une vision qui se répétait durant des nuits, et Dean et moi ne comprenions pas ce que cela signifiait. Nous avons décidé d'aller voir Missouri, si elle pouvait nous aider. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés, elle savait déjà que nous venions et nous nous sommes assis, et nous a parlé d'Harry. Il est notre âme–sœur. »** Sam s'arrêta et souri à Dean et Harry. **« Elle a dit qu'il avait besoin de nous, et nous avions besoin de lui… que l'obscurité allait venir et que nous devions rester ensemble pour les surmonter. »

_ « C'est tout ? » **Bobby avait un regard agacé sur le visage âgé**. « Cette femme a toujours été vague au point de ne rien dire sur quoi que ce soit. »

_ « Elle ne pouvait pas nous dire grand-chose à part que cela n'arriverait pas avant un moment, parce que certaines choses devaient se produire d'bord. » **répondit Dean puis regarda Sam et Harry avec un sourire.** « Une de ces choses devait d'abord arriver… quelques évènements.. »

_ « Bien qu'est–ce que c'est ? » **demanda Bobby impatiemment après que Dean se soit arrêté.**

« Euh... la chose est… » **Sam s'arrêta, puis grimaça stupidement**. « Harry est enceint. »

**Bobby, la bière à mi–chemin à ses lèvres pour boire un verre, il fit une pause à ses mots, et ses yeux s'élargirent un peu**. « Pardon ? Je crois avoir mal entendu… »

_ « Non, vous avez bien entendu, je suis enceint. »

**Bobby cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, puis sourit** « Etes–vous l'un de ses travestis ? Vous savez, vous ressemblez à un garçon, mais vous êtes un peu fille sous tout ce… » **Bobby agitait ses mains dans un mouvement vague vers les vêtements d'Harry...** « camouflage ? Vous êtes un peu trop joli pour être un garçon de toute façon. »

**Harry se mit à rire en secouant la tête**. « Désolé, non. Mais merci pour le compliment. »

**Le froncement de sourcils de Bobby s'accrut. **« Alors, comment es–tu tombé enceint ? »

_ « C'est rare, mais il y a eu six magiciens masculins au cours de l'histoire magique, qui se sont retrouvés enceints. Seulement, un magicien avec beaucoup de puissance, et évidemment gai, a le potentiel de tomber enceint. » **Harry rit sous cape et ajouta** : « connaissant mon histoire, cela devait m'arriver... »

_ « Qu'est–ce qu'il faut pas entendre de nos jours… » **dit Bobby avec un air hébété sur le visage.** « Des hommes enceints ? » **Bobby secoua la tête et donna un fort grognement.**

_ « Le bébé est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous sommes venus te voir. Pour voir si tu ne connaitrais pas un médecin qui ne fuirait pas en criant ou qui enfermerait Harry une fois qu'il l'aurait examiné et diagnostiquer enceint. » **indiqua Sam.**

_ « Eh bien, il y a le Docteur Handon. Elle n'est pas un médecin pédiatrique, mais elle est assez bonne, et a un frère qui est chasseur…Je l'appellerais demain matin, et lui parlerais pour qu'elle prenne Harry en rendez–vous, pour le voir. » **répondit Bobby**. « Quel était l'autre chose dont vous aviez besoin de mon aide ? »

_ « La vision, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de trouver toutes les pistes. » **répondit Dean d'une voix fâchée.**

_ « Sur quoi était cette vision ? » **demanda Bobby alors qu'il se réessayait, en posant une main sur la table près de leurs mains liées. Il avait un regard intéressé sur le visage, et se mit à son habitude : travailler immédiatement.**

_ « J'ai vu une grande bataille avoir lieu, Dean et moi combattions… Harry était attaché à un autel, son estomac était nu et arrondi par le bébé, et un homme lui versait du sang sur le ventre. L'homme me semblait familier, mais je ne l'ai pas identifié. Il y avait une bassine en pierre avec un liquide sombre dedans, et un crucifix inversé était suspendu au plafond. Dean et moi essayons d'arriver à Harry, mais chaque pas nous étions pris par un autre combat, essayant de nous empêcher d'arriver jusqu'à Harry… » **dit Sam tranquillement pendant qu'il plaçait une main sur celle d'Harry et lui caressa légèrement avec son pouce. Il ressentait la même peur depuis ce rêve.** « J'avais vraiment peur, et je savais que je devais arriver jusqu'à Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard… c'est tout. »

_ « Bien, c'est évident qu'il y a quelque chose à voir avec le rituel, surtout avec un bébé à venir. » **réfléchit Bobby alors qu'il faisait courir sa main dans sa barbe, et fronçait les sourcils.** « Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver… secouer quelques arbres et voir ce qui en tombe. »


	7. Chapitre VII

******LOVE ! VERSE (#1)**

_Note : Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. _

_Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)_

_Dans la fiction originale, le Démon aux yeux jaunes est évoqué sous l'acronyme YED (initiales de Yellow eyes Demon). En française, DYJ ca le fait tout de suite moins bien… Donc, je me permets de conserver l'acronyme YED, même si j'ai fait référence à ce démon sous le nom de Démon aux Yeux jaunes. _

_Et oui, je suis parvenue à faire la traduction du chapitre 7 dans les temps ! ^^_

_On avance dans l'histoire. L'action n'est pas encore là, mais ça ne saurait tarder._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire les différentes réactions concernant la grossesse, et une petite surprise ! ^^ _

_A bientôt._

_(PS : Je vais supprimer le message précédent, je suis un peu gênée par rapport aux reviews que vous m'avez laisser et les compliments, mais d'un autre, je me dis que vos adresses mails seront supprimées, et que vous ne risquez pas d'être harceler ! ^^ )_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla selon son rituel matinal récurent. Il ferma silencieusement la porte à la salle de bain juste avant de rendre le dîner d'hier soir, un hamburger et des frites faisant leur réapparition. Avec une grimace, il se rinça la bouche puis se brossa rapidement les dents avant de quitter la salle de bains. **

**Dans la cuisine, il fouilla les placards pour trouver une bouilloire afin de se préparer une tasse de thé apaisante. Il était encore très tôt le matin et il estima que Sam et Dean allaient dormir encore un peu de temps, même si cela ne serait pas énormément : les deux chasseurs semblant avoir un sixième sens quand Harry quittait le lit alors qu'ils dormaient encore. **

**Après avoir parlé avec Bobby la nuit dernière, ils étaient tous partis se coucher. Sam, Dean et Harry avaient pris la chambre d'amis et s'étaient rapidement endormis. Après près de deux jours sur la route, ne s'arrêtant que pour la nourriture, le carburant et une pause toilettes, une bonne nuit de sommeil leur était plus que la bienvenue. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry avait été incapable de retenir le sourire qui éclairait son visage. Les mains de Sam et Dean avaient, au cours de la nuit, migrées vers l'estomac d'Harry, comme s'ils voulaient caresser la minuscule petite vie à l'intérieur de lui. **

**Il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il y avait un bébé ... et bien qu'il ait pensé jusqu'à lors que découvrir que la magie existait et qu'il était un sorcier, avait été la chose la plus étrange qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé, maintenant… cela lui semblait faire pâle figure en comparaison à sa nouvelle condition : il était un homme enceint. **

**Merlin, qu'auraient pensés les Dursley en entendant ça ? Il renifla d'amusement à la pensée de la réaction de son oncle face à ces nouvelles, un neveu 'anormal' enceint. Entendant un bruit sourd provenant de chaussures sur le tapis, Harry se retourna pensant voir Bobby réveillé, mais il trouva un homme étrange debout à****l'entrée de la cuisine. Rapidement, il brandit sa baguette magique, et dit**: « Bloody Hell, qui êtes-vous? »

**L'homme rit sous cape, puis laissa tomber au sol, le sac de sport qu'il tenait dans sa main.** « Alors vous êtes le sorcier dont mes fils se sont épris ? » **Il semblait être détendu, un peu appuyé contre le chambranle, complètement blasée face à la baguette d'Harry braqués sur lui. Il lui décrocha un regard du pied à la tête, avec un haussement de sourcils. **

_ « Aw, et vous êtes le trou du cul qu'ils appellent papa ... **» répondit Harry alors que la bouilloire se mit à siffler. Harry remis sa baguette dans la poche de son jeans et se tourna pour enlever la bouilloire du feu**. «Envie d'une tasse de thé? »

**Il conserva le même ton de voix détendu alors que dans son esprit, les questions tourbillonnaient telle une fervente tornade. Il savait que le légendaire John Winchester était une force avec laquelle il fallait compter, et qu'on ne devait pas traiter avec légèreté. Harry se demanda pourquoi il était là. Cela fait près de deux mois depuis que John avait découvert l'existence d'Harry et les relations de ses fils, et ils n'avaient pas jusqu'ici pas eu de nouvelles de lui.**

_ « Bien sûr. » **répondit John en prenant place autour de la table de cuisine, et détendit son corps musclé.**

**Harry put voir de qui, ses amants détenaient leurs regards… John Winchester, même dans la quarantaine était indéniablement beau. Il portait une barbe de quelques jours sur le visage, et un regard fatigué – résultat sans doute de longues nuits sur la route, à chasser non–stop– mais il n'en était que plus attrayant.**

**Au moment où Harry versa deux tasses d'eau chaude avec un sachet de thé trempé dans chacune, il parla :** « Je devine par votre manque d'hostilité que vous avez fait des recherches sur moi ? »

_ « J'ai contacté quelques personnes et elles m'ont pu m'informer.. » **répondit John en prenant la tasse de thé proposée. Il était calme, un sourire sur le visage fatigué par la route. **« Il semble que vous ayez mené une vie semblable à celle de mes enfants… »

_ « Un peu… nous avons tous les trois perdu un parent, tué par le mal. Nous avons grandis face aux ténèbres quotidiennement, je peux m'identifier à eux, et cela m'empêche d'être un obstacle lorsqu'ils chassent… » **dit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur une chaise. N'étant pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, il continua** : « Alors, pourquoi, exactement, êtes-vous ici, je ne veux pas qu'ils aient à supporter une nouvelle merde à l'heure actuelle nous avons assez à faire avec…

_ « Vous parlez de la vision ? » **demanda d'un ton bourru John, avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.**

_ « En autres choses… »

_ « Quelles choses ? » **demanda–t–il, le corps tendu par la vigilance**.

_ « Qu'est–ce que Dean vous a dit au sujet de la vision ? »

–« Vous étiez lié sur un autel, une personne versait du sang sur votre ventre. Un combat se déroulait autour de vous. Sammy et Dean essayaient de vous rejoindre.. Voilà, ce que je sais… » **John fronça les sourcils au regard qu'Harry lui donnait**. « Il y a quelque chose qu'il a oublié ? »

_ « Pas vraiment, ce n'était pas comme si on le savait… » **répondit Harry avec un grognement.** « Ce n'est pas comme si on s'y attendait… moi non plus d'ailleurs… » **prenant une gorgée de son thé, Harry prit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées**. **Dire au père de ses amants qu'il était enceint de son petit fils n'étais pas quelque chose qu'il avait imaginé faire, avant aujourd'hui.** « Saviez–vous que les sorciers de sexe masculin, étaient, bien que cela soit très rare, capables de tomber enceint ? »

**John Winchester fronça les sourcils, confus face à ce fait, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise, il allait demander de quoi diable il parlait, lorsque cela s'éclaircit dans son cerveau** « Vous êtes enceint ? »

_ « Surprise, vous allez être grand père… » **dit Harry sèchement, avec un sourire affecté lorsqu'il but une gorgée de thé. **

_ « Putain de merde ! » **L'homme plus âgé déposa brutalement son verre sur la table, le visage marqué par la confusion, alarmé et apeuré.** « Vous êtes enceint dans la vision… c'est à cause du bébé. » **Sa voix était calme et stable, même** **s'il n'en avait pas l'air. Les mots n'étaient pas une question, mais plutôt un constat.**

_ « Oui… je suis un sorcier très puissant, et n'importe lequel de mes enfants sera probablement aussi puissant. Ajouter à cela, le fait que Sam a une chance sur deux d'être le père biologique de l'enfant, il est très probable que ce bébé aura des pouvoirs magiques et des dons que nous ne pouvons même pas imaginer. »

_ « Azazel. »

_ « Le démon aux yeux jaunes ? » **demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.**

_ « Ouai. On le piste pendant des années maintenant, mais il a toujours une étape d'avance ou deux sur moi, et j'arrive généralement trop tard. C'était écrit. » **John fronça les sourcils de colère, face au fait que son petit–fils à naître était en danger.**

_ « Eh, bien, il y a une lueur d'espoir… la vision a eu lieu alors que j'étais très enceint, elle ne se produira pas avant quelques mois.. »

_ « A combien en êtes–vous ? »

_ « Aux environs de trois mois… » **dit Harry avec un petit sourire alors qu'il plaçait sa main sur son ventre plat. Il n'avait pas encore commencé à montrer des signes, mais cela ne prendrait pas longtemps avant que cela qu'il ne faille faire de la place pour le bébé.**

_ « Que fais–tu ici ? » **dit une voix venant du hall.**

**En se retournant, Harry et John virent Sam et Dean, se tenant tout juste à l'entrée de la cuisine. **

« Bobby n'a cessé de me dire à quel point j'étais un idiot et qu'il fallait que je change de comportement. » **dit John en évitant de les regarder dans les yeux, embarrassé. Harry roula des yeux, exactement comme Dean… avec des émotions réprimés**. « Je voulais déjà le faire, mais il accéléré mon retour, en me menaçant de me ramener par le cul si je ne le faisais pas rapidement. »

**La cuisine fut calme pendant un moment, puis Harry soupira de désagrément** « Bien, maintenant que cela a été dit, votre père ici, a une idée de la personne qui pourrait en avoir après moi. »

_ « Qui ? » **demanda Sam alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce.**

_ « Azazel. »

_ « Qui ? » **interrogea Dean avec un froncement de sourcils, entrant dans la pièce à la suite de Sam. Les deux se penchèrent et embrassèrent Harry pour lui dire bonjour. A leur surprise, John ne sourcilla même pas**.

_ « Le YED, c'est son nom. Je l'ai découvert, il y a un moment. » **John prit une autre gorgée de sa tasse, et reprit la parole : **« Nous allons devoir intensifier notre jeu, si nous voulons être prêts quand il viendra. »

_ « Nous ? » **demanda Sam, un peu abruptement**.

**Harry en profita pour prendre congé**. « Je vais prendre une douche pendant que vous trois vous vous embrassez et vous réconciliez. » **Harry sourit malicieusement, puis sortit de la pièce.**

**John ri sous cape en voyant Harry partir.** « Je pense que je l'aime bien. »

_ « Oh, maintenant tu approuves tout d'un coup ? » **demanda Sam un peu hors de lui, en dévisageant son père.**

_ « Sam, ce n'est pas une question d'approuver… 'fin, pas tout à fait. Harry était un inconnu et une menace pour vous, et je voulais m'assurer qu'il était bien celui qu'il prétendait être… pour le reste, eh bien, je sais que je n'ai pas très bien réagi. Mais, je venais de découvrir que mes deux garçons aimaient les hommes, et comment diable vous attendiez-vous que je réagisse ? »

**La colère de Sam se ramollie un peu aux mots de son père, mais pas complètement.** « Tu es parti, je t'ai appelé et tu m'a ignoré, pour simplement sauter dans le pick–up et partir. »

_ « Je sais que je n'ai pas bien réagi, et j'en suis désolé, mais j'ai été choqué, et j'allais dire des choses que je n'aurais pas vraiment voulu dire. Il valait mieux que je parte, et que je me calme. »

_ «Et maintenant tu es calmé ? » **interrogea Dean tranquillement**. « Sam, Harry et moi sommes un pack emballé, papa tu dois faire avec, si tu veux de nous, tu dois le compter sur lui. »

_ « Après que je sois parti, je suis resté en colère pendant un moment, mais une fois refroidi, j'ai passé quelques appels. Certains de mes contacts m'ont informé sur qui était vraiment Harry. La plupart semblait croire qu'il était l'avènement, à la façon dont ils parlaient de lui. Ils ne se sont pas dorer la pilule, je sais à quel point il est puissant, et comment son gouvernement a réagi, pensant qu'il était un danger. Je n'étais pas encore sûr de lui, jusqu'à ce matin… » **John sourit à ses garçons et continua** « Je pense qu'il est juste ce dont vous avez besoin tous les deux. Comme il me l'a dit, il est le plus à même à prendre soin de lui-même, et ne pas vous déranger pendant une chasse. Cela a pris un moment pour que je contourne le fait que vous soyez tous les trois ensembles, mais je n'ai plus de problème. »

_ « Et Sammy et moi ? Tu as un problème avec ça ? »

**John regarda Dean dans les yeux quand il lui parla** : « Cela a été difficile, sachant que vous deux aviez ce genre de rapport… et que mon comportement en avait été responsable. » **Sam s'apprêtait à parler, mais John l'arrêta d'un signe de main**. « Je sais que je n'ai pas été le meilleur père pour vous, les garçons, et j'en suis désolé. J'ai essayé, mais j'ai laissé ma colère prendre le pas, dans une idée de vengeance. Vous avez du dépendre l'un de l'autre parce que n'était pas là pour vous, je ne vous ai pas protégé comme j'aurais dû. J'ai vu votre amour l'un pour l'autre comme le témoignage frappant de combien j'ai échoué, et ça a fait mal. »

_ « Papa, ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela.. » **dit Sam**.

_ « Je sais que cela ne l'ai pas, mais c'est ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment. Durant les deux derniers mois, j'ai pensé à cela et bien que je ne le comprenne pas, je l'ai accepté. Nos vies sont dures, et étant des Winchester cela ne le facilite pas, mais je sais que vous êtes chanceux d'avoir trouvé, non pas une personne, mais deux qui le comprennent et qui soit capable de vivre avec. C'est ce qui se passe, seulement, il se trouve que vous soyez frères… Je peux vivre avec ça. Aussi longtemps qu'il n'y ait pas de débordements affectifs devant moi, j'irais bien. »

**Sam et Dean se mirent rire à la grimace sur le visage de leur père, et la tension dans la pièce disparue.**

* * *

**Durant le mois suivant, leur vie continua, ils continuèrent leurs recherches, établirent des contacts pour essayer d'avoir une avance sur Azazel et ses projets, mais cela était difficile. La seule avance solide, fut l'arme à feu, que l'on disait capable de tuer n'importe quoi, même un démon, mais ils n'avaient encire rien trouver indiquant où le trouver.**

**Harry et ses amants allèrent à leur rendez–vous avec le médecin dont Bobby leur avait parlé. Le médecin avait fait quelques essais préliminaires, une fois passé le choc de voir un homme enceint, elle avait déclaré qu'Harry et le bébé se portaient bien. Elle prescrit des vitamines, un régime prénatal et quelques exercices.**

**John qui avait passé une vingtaine d'années seul sur la route, était parfois intrépide et partait de temps en temps faire une chasse dans les environs ou tenter une approche sur le YED. Mais, il revenait toujours quelques jours après, à la surprise générale. Il semblait que l'aîné des Winchester ait bien prit la nouvelle selon laquelle, il allait devenir grand–père, et était aussi attentif à Harry et le bébé, que Sam et Dean.**

**Les amoureux d'Harry trouvèrent cela un peu énervant, d'autant qu'ils estimaient avoir grandi plus avec un général qu'un père, mais Harry trouvait cela amusant et très doux. Voir un tel homme bourru et dur, s'assurer qu'il mangeait bien, qu'il était bien reposé ou qu'il ne se fatiguait pas excessivement… était contradictoire à bien des égards… Le jeune sorcier avait le sentiment que c'était la manière pour John d'essayer de donner à ses fils, ou du moins à son petit–enfant ce qu'il avait omis de donner à ses propres enfants.**

**Tard une nuit, alors que tout le monde était étendu dans le lit prêt pour la nuit, Dean demanda :** « Bébé, j'ai une question pour toi… comment le bébé va sortir exactement ? »

**Sam après avoir entendu la question de Dean, hocha la tête, signifiant son interrogation.**

_ « Heu… pour être honnête, j'ai essayé de ne pas penser à cela, mais je sais que cela ne sera pas pratique ou prévu pour cela. » **répondit Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. **« Je crois que je vais être obligés d'aller dans une communauté locale sorcière, et trouver quelques livres sur les grossesses masculines. Je sais qu'il n'y aura surement pas beaucoup d'informations, mais il devrait bien y en avoir un peu… »

_ « Tu ne seras pas reconnu ? » **demanda Sam avec un froncement de sourcils.**

_ « Je mettrais un lourd glamour, et un masque sur mon visage, ainsi ils ne sauront pas que c'est moi. Ce n'est pas une solution à long terme, mais il suffira pour un petit voyage dans ce monde. Il y a un marché sorcier à Kansas City, où nous pouvons aller, et où il y aura ce dont j'ai besoin. »

**Le lendemain, ils prirent l'Impala pour un court voyage à Kansas City. Cela leur prit la majorité de la matinée pour y arriver, et quand ils arrivèrent finalement à la version Kansas–City du Chemin de Travers, appelé la place de Blackdweller, Sam et Dean ne purent s'empêcher de regarder avec émerveillement. Comme de nombreux chasseurs de surnaturel, ils avaient vu beaucoup de choses, mais jamais en plein air, et semblant si réel.**

**La communauté américaine magique s'était modernisée, mais la majeure partie était toujours basée sur des charmes venant du vieux monde européen. Les bâtiments qui étaient là depuis près de deux cents ans étaient occupés par des magasins de tous noms et variétés, tout était étrange et si peu familiers aux hommes Winchester. Les sorciers et sorcières abondaient, habillés en vêtements modernes tels que les jeans et les T-shirts mais aussi des vêtements plus traditionnels tels que les longues robes.**

**Après avoir marché un peu, et permis à ses amants de voir toutes les curiosités, Harry les conduit à une librairie appelée Blackdweller's Book Emporium. Une fois dans la boutique, les yeux de Sam se figèrent sur la collection massive de tomes, qui détenait des connaissances et des informations auxquels il n'avait jamais eu accès. Dean leva les yeux, puis Harry, tandis que Sam choisissait de parcourir une section sur les créatures magiques. **

« Nous y sommes… Vous et votre Colon : Guide sorcier de l'amélioration de la santé… Maladies magiques et les secrets du guérisseur… » **écréma les titres à voix haute, Dean riant en arrière fond, certains étant involontairement drôle, puis il trouva :** « Grossesses : mythes et réalité. Bon c'est peut–être ce dont j'ai besoin… »

**Ouvrant le livre, Harry parcouru l'index et vit un chapitre sur les grossesses masculines. Il saisit aussi des livres sur la santé des femmes enceintes et quelques-uns qui traitaient du temps après que le bébé soit né. Harry n'avais pas d'expérience avec les bébés… une petite pensée angoissée le tenaillait car il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, sans y ajouter l'expérience des soins pour bébés et tout ceci était une combinaison vertigineuse. **

_ « Ok, je pense que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour l'instant. »

**Dean hocha la tête et posa une main dans le bas du dos d'Harry, et le conduisit jusqu'à Sam, qui avait une grande pile de livres dans ses bras.**

_ « Ils sont remplis d'informations sur les démons, les créatures magiques, les rituels et les sacrifices… Je pensais qu'ils pourraient s'avérer utiles à la recherche sur la vision.** » dit Sam avec un sourire.**

**Harry éclata de rire face à l'excitation dans les yeux de Sam, et marcha avec eux jusqu'à la caisse. Lorsque le vendeur récolta tout, Sam atteint son portefeuille, mais Harry l'arrêta. « **C'est un autre type de monnaie ici**… » La main dans sa besace, Harry en sorti une petite bourse en tissu, et en sortit une poignée de gallions afin de payer les livres. **

**Sorti du magasin, Dean parla : « **Tu as tiré une poignées de ces pièces, mais le sac est tout aussi plein. Comment as–tu fais ?** »**

**_ « **Un ami me l'a donné, il y a longtemps… C'est protéger pour ne pas ouvrir à n'importe qui, seulement à moi, et il y a quelques années, j'ai ajouté un sort afin d'agrandir l'intérieur de la bourse. Il peut contenir jusqu'à cent fois plus qu'à l'origine…** » dit Harry avec un petit sourire triste. « **Il a été tué en début de la guerre… Hagrid était un demi–géant et mon premier ami dans le monde sorcier. Il était gentil et attentionné, et il ne méritait pas de mourir…Il a sauté devant un sortilège de mort envoyé contre moi quand j'avais quinze ans… »

**Silencieusement, Dean enveloppa un bras autour d'Harry, tandis que Sam l'embrassait doucement sur le front, essayant de consoler leur amant.**

_ « Je pense que je suis prêt à y aller… ce n'est plus mon monde. » **dit Harry à voix basse.**

**Sur le chemin du retour jusqu'à chez Bobby, Harry et Sam lurent une partie des livre : Sam avec le livre sur les démons et Harry le livre sur la grossesse masculine.**

_ « Hein »** murmura Harry.**

_ « Qu'est–ce qu'il y a ? »** demanda Dean, alors qu'il se tournait vers ses amants. Tous deux avaient le nez enfoncé dans leur livre. **

_ « Il dit que les grossesses masculines sont assez semblables à celles des femmes… les mêmes besoins au niveau de la santé, et l'alimentation, mais vers la fin elles divergent. Un canal de naissance se forme… oh Merlin, sérieux ! »** gémit Harry alors qu'il arrêtait sa lecture. **

**Sam leva la tête de son livre et se tourna vers Harry **: « Qu'est–ce que cela veut dire ? »

_ « Apparemment, il se forme un canal de naissance entre le périnée et les testicules, peu de temps avant la naissance. Il est dit que ça agit comme un indicateur de la naissance proche du bébé, et dans tous les cas enregistrés, il apparait au plus tard, trois semaines avant le terme. » **Les yeux d'Harry semblaient s'écarquiller à mesure qu'il lisait la suite, déglutissant par moment. **« Le canal est un peu plus petit qu'un vagin, et il est recommandé de l'étirer dès son apparition afin d'éviter une déchirure. »

_ « L'étirer ? »** demanda Dean.**

_ « Sexe, Dean »** dit Sam avec un petit rire. **

_ « Oh… et bien, nous aurons à nous occuper de cela dès que cela arrivera. »

_ « Pervers… tu es simplement heureux que ce soit encore plus serré que mon cul ! »** marmonna Harry. **« Oh mon dieu… déchiré ? »

**Sam enroula son bras autour de son plus jeune amant, et embrassa son cou. **« Nous l'étireront lentement comme nous l'avons fait avec ton cul, et le médecin tu donner une péridural pour la douleur. Sans compter que tu as aimé le fisting… ce qui est quelque peu semblable… »

_ « Ouais, mais j'ai joui avec une branlette, et en embrassant Dean, ce qui est un peu différent, Sam. »** déclara Harry sèchement. **

_ « Vrai, tu as raison. Mais les femmes et quelques hommes ont des bébés depuis des milliers d'années, ça ira bien. »

* * *

**Bientôt, l'estomac inférieur d'Harry se mit à rondir, montrant que le bébé grandissait à l'intérieur. Tous trois semblaient avoir une fascination à le toucher à des moments tout à fait aléatoires, chacun toujours stupéfié de voir qu'une petite vie grandissait à l'intérieur du corps d'Harry.**

**Quelques semaines après leur séjour à Kansas City, Harry trouva un passage dans un des livres pour avoir une image 3D du bébé. Il était enceint de quatre mois et demi, et il se figura que le bébé commençait à montrer une certaine finalité.**

_ « Dean assis toi, tu me rends nerveux. Cela prend juste une seconde. » **grogna Harry alors qu'il agitait sa baguette, en lisant tranquillement l'incantation, puis dirigea sa baguette magique vers son estomac et dit** « _Fetus Corpus Imago_. »

**Au–dessus de l'estomac, une image en or pâle se forma, et en son sein deux formes se dessinèrent, toutes d'eux d'environ cinq pouces de long. **

_ « Est–ce que je vois clair ? Y a–t–il deux… » **la voix de Dean s'était affaibli en regardant l'image en face d'eux.**

**Les deux fœtus à l'intérieur de l'estomac d'Harry avaient commencés à prendre forme. Les bras et les jambes étaient légèrement indéfinis, et les traits du visage commençaient à se dessiner. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, le cordon ombilical reliaient chaque bébé aux deux placentas fixé à la paroi externe de l'image.**

_ « Des jumeaux… » **murmura Harry en regardant le première image de ses enfants.** « Nous allons avoir des jumeaux… »

**Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans un état second, en regardant l'image. Lentement, ils se mirent à sourire, le choc avait disparu, et à sa place, ce n'était que émerveillement et admiration. Un sourire s'agrandit sur le visage de Dean, et il se leva brusquement, et ouvrit la porte brutalement, et couru dans le couloir. **

_ « Papa, Bobby, venez ici. » **hurla–t–il pendant qu'il cherchait autour de la main.**

_ « Qu'est–ce qu'il y a ? » **cria Bobby, alors qu'il accourait dans la cuisine, un fusil de chasse à la main, John n'était pas très loin derrière.**

_ « Vous devez venir voir, Harry a jeté un sort qui montre une image des bébés. » **dit Dean avec enthousiasme alors qu'il repartait en courant vers leur chambre.**

_ « Il n'y aucune attaque ? » **hurla Boby alors qu'il suivait Dean**. « Fichu idiot, je devrais lui tirer dans le cul.. »

**Ils entrèrent dans la chambre à coucher, où Harry était allongé sur le lit, Sam assis à ses côté, tous deux captivés par l'image devant eux. Dean alla immédiatement s'installer près de ses amoureux, et regarda fixement l'image, avec un sourire rayonnant alors qu'il prenait la main d'Harry.**

_ « Tu as dit des bébés ? » **demanda John pendant qu'il s'approchait du lit.**

_ « Harry va avoir des jumeaux, papa. » **parla Sam sans détacher ses yeux de ses bébés..**

**John sourit et dit** « Merde, les garçons… »

_ « Sont–ils assez développés pour voir de quel sexe, ils sont ? » **demanda doucement Sam en prenant la main d'Harry, lui souriant.**

_ « Um… ouais, je pense avoir vu un sort quelque part par là… » **dit Harry distraitement pendant qu'il feuillerait le livre. Une fois trouver, il énonça l'incantation, et à côté de l'image des bébés, une liste semblable à celle qui avait indiqué, qu'il était enceint apparu. Il établissait la santé des bébés, et leurs sexes.** « Un garçon et une fille ! »

_ « Félicitations les garçons… » **dit Bobby avec un sourire sur le visage marqué par l'âge.**

_ « Uggghhh… Dieu… » **murmura Harry alors qu'il regardait les doigts de Sam se déplacer en et hors du trou de Dean.**

**Dean était couché sur le dos, les jambes écartées, gémissant d'abandon, alors que le doigt de Sam le baisait. Harry gisait sur le lit, à côté, la tête en face de Dean, et le regardait avidement être préparé pour le sexe de Sam. La main de Dean se déplaçait de bas en haut sur le pénis d'Harry, tirant habillement la chair, et l'amenant au plus près du bord.**

**Retirant ses doigts du corps de Dean, Sam utilisa l'excès de lubrifiant pour son pénis. Positionnant la tête, Sam glissa à l'intérieur en une poussée douce. En dessous de lui, Dean gémit, sa main sur le pénis d'Harry cessant tout mouvement durant quelques instants, puis augmentant la vitesse, poussant Harry à gémir. Utilisant sa main libre, Dean caressa la nuque de Sam, et l'attira pour un baiser profond. Ils gémirent tous deux lorsque leurs langues se battirent violement en duel, glissant autour de l'autre, pendant que Sam commençait à aller et venir dans le corps de son frère.**

_ « Sammy,… s'il te plait… » **murmura Dean en ondulant sous Sam, déplaçant son cœur en parfaite synchronie avec celui de son amant.**

_ « Que veux–tu Dean ? Dis–moi… » **Sam gémit alors qu'il mordit la gorge de Dean, pour ensuite lécher la peau lorsqu'elle rosie.**

_ « Plus fort…pas une fille, Samantha… baise moi plus fort ! » **cria Dean.**

S**am sourit méchamment en regardant son frère, puis ralenti le rythme, et dit :** « Tu ne devrais pas dit ça Dean… maintenant je vais te titiller pour ça. »

**Harry se mit à rire à côté d'eux, puis siffla de plaisir alors que la poigne de Dean se resserrait sur son pénis.**

_ « Ne prends pas son côté, Harry ! Je suis celui qui a une main sur ta bite ! » **gronda Dean alors qu'il se contorsionnait pour que sa prostate soit touché.**

_ « Ok… OK… Sammy…, baise le plus fort pour moi s'il te plait … » **dit Harry avec une moue alors qu'il levait les yeux sur Sam. **

**Sam roula des yeux et commença à marteler Dean, mêlant leurs gémissements dans la pièce alors qu'il grimpait jusqu'au septième ciel.**

_ « Mieux comme ça.. » **s'écria Dean alors que son corps tendu, son pénis commençant à laisser échapper du sperme.**

**Gémissant de plaisir lorsque le trou de Dean se serra presque douloureusement autour de son sexe. Sam poussa encore quatre fois puis cria au moment où son corps atteignit l'orgasme et rempli le cul de Dean de sperme chaud et humide. De son côté, Harry franchit le seuil, criant de bonheur en venant, se déversant sur son ventre saillant.**

**Leurs corps commencèrent à refroidir et après quelques minutes, Dean se tourna vers Harry, et commença à laper le sperme refroidi sur le ventre, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Comme Harry commençait à grossir, Dean découvrit un nouveau repli, et lécha le sperme sur son ventre de grossesse.**

**Par-delà la porte de leur chambre, Sam entendit Bobby dans la cuisine commencer à déjeuner le petit-déjeuner pour tout le monde. **« Oh merde, as–tu mis le charme de silence, Harry ? »

_ « Ouai, je ne vais pas oublier quelque comme ça… comme si je voulais que votre père et Bobby nous entendent avoir du sexe ! » **dit Harry avec une grimace.**

_ « Papa est assez compréhensible, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait s'il nous entendait… » **dit Dean avec un rire en se levant de son lit, et offrant à Harry une main pour se lever. A près de six mois de grossesse gémellaire, il commençait à avoir mal à se déplacer, surtout pour se lever du lit. **

_ « Tu as de plus en plus de difficulté à sortir du lit, maintenant. » **réfléchit Dean alors qu'Harry gémissait en se levant.**

_ « Il est un peu bas… » **dit Sam avec un froncement de sourcils. **« Je vais en parler à Bobby, et voir s'il pouvait l'élever. »

_ « Je pensais à un nouveau lit, un peu plus grand pour nous trois… peut–être dans un lieu qui serait à nous… » **dit Dean**.

_ « Vous voulez partir ? » **demanda Harry en cachant son excitation. Il se sentait un peu fermé depuis quelque temps. La maison de Bobby n'était pas très grande, une salle de bain pour deux chambres, pour cinq adultes et deux bébés sur le chemin, cela semblait devenir un peu plus petit chaque jour.**

_ « C'était une idée… les jumeaux vont arriver dans quelques mois et je pensais que nous pourrions besoin de plus d'espace. » **Dean hocha la tête et regarda Sam.**

_ « J'aime ça… mais papa pourrait avoir un problème… de papa–poule ! » **se mit à rire Sam. **

**Dean haussa un sourcil en direction de son frère et dit : **« Oh, ce n'était pas toi l'autre jour, qui a supporté une crise parce que tu étais inquiet qu'Harry oublie ses vitamines prénatales ? »

_ « Bitch »

_ « Jerk. »

**Harry leva les yeux. **« D'accord. Cela pourrait être bien que nous commencions à chercher un endroit pour vivre… J'ai de l'argent pour une maison, et fournir.. »

_ « Um non… tu peux contribuer mais tu ne paieras pas la maison entièrement. » **dit Dean obstinément alors qu'ils commencèrent à s'habiller.** « Nous allons trouver un endroit que nous pourrons acheter avec des modalités de paiements, et Sammy et moi trouverons un emploi pour payer notre part. Par ailleurs, nous avons déjà parler d'arrêter la chasse, nous avons donc besoin de trouver quelques chose pour nous empêcher de nous emmerder durant les journées. »

_ « Awww n'est–ce pas romantique ! » **dit Harry ironiquement alors qu'il tirait sur sa robe et se dirigeait vers la porte. **« Fichue stupide fierté des Winchester… »

**Sam et Dean sourirent alors qu'Harry marchait dans le couloir en marmonnant qu'il s'en allait.**

_ « Comment sommes nous devenons si chanceux, Sammy ?

_ « Karma ? » **dit Sam avec un haussement d'épaules, alors qu'il suivait le même chemin qu'Harry.**


	8. Chapitre VIII

******LOVE ! VERSE (#1)**

_Note : _

_1. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. _

_Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)_

_Dans la fiction originale, le Démon aux yeux jaunes est évoqué sous l'acronyme YED (initiales de Yellow eyes Demon). En française, DYJ ca le fait tout de suite moins bien… Donc, je me permets de conserver l'acronyme YED, même si j'ai fait référence à ce démon sous le nom de Démon aux Yeux jaunes. _

_2. Merci pour vos reviews ! Je sais que je suis en avance sur la date de parution, mais le chapitre était traduit, alors autant vous le faire partager. (je galère depuis le 20 mars pour vous offrir ce chapitre... Mais, y a une m***e sur le site... Sans Crapou (allez lire ses fictions si vous ne le faites pas ! :) ) je serais entrain de me frapper la tête contre mon clavier... :( donc, merci merci merci ! _

_3. Akayui : tu ne m'as pas donné d'adresse pour t'envoyer le chapitre V… Je n'ai pas pu te le faire remarquer par MP, tu les as refusé… J'attends donc ton adresse pour te l'envoyer ! De même pour Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell .. Sans adresse cela m'est difficile de vous faire parvenir le chapitre, les filles ! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**Cela n'arrivait pas souvent que le démon Azazel soit pris par la surprise, mais il semblait que le petit Sammy Winchester ait encore frappé. Peu importe, il pourrait l'utiliser à son avantage, d'une manière ou d'une autre. La progéniture de Sam Winchester et du sorcier le plus puissant qu'ait jamais connu l'humanité serait le plus grand accomplissement d'Azazel. **

**Cela prendrait un peu de temps d'élever un petit enfant, pensa–t–il avec une lueur mauvaise dans l'œil, mais il pourrait en faire un soldat parfait, le mal parfait engendré pour répondre à sa volonté. L'enfant serait bien plus fort que l'un ou l'autre de ses parents et l'aiderait à amener l'apocalypse et enfin, il pourrait libérer son père une fois pour toutes. **

**Il sourit malicieusement dans la nuit, alors qu'il créait des plans pour voir sa vision se réaliser bientôt… **

**Bientôt cela serait un véritable enfer sur terre, juste de la façon dont il l'aimait.**

**Harry gémit misérablement alors qu'il se reposait dans le divan, sous lui. Il était gros, laid, et ressemblait à une baleine échouée un peu plus chaque jour, et encore plus encore. Harry en était à un peu plus de huit mois de grossesse, et prêt à exploser, et les bébés semblaient vouloir utiliser ses organes internes comme un trampoline. Il en avait tellement vu avec cette grossesse, il voulait ses enfants maintenant !**

_ « Hey bébé, nous sommes prêts. » **dit Dean entrant dans la salle de séjour avec Sam dans ses pas.**

_ « Enfin ! Je suis celui qui a été enceint pendant une majeure partie de l'année cela ne devrait–il pas être moi dans la chambre à coucher, gémissant que je n'ai rien à porter, et se plaignant toujours ? » **demanda Harry avec un sourcil bizarrement soulever, et un sourire sur les lèvres.**

**Dean rougit, et tourna le dos à Harry pour sortir de la maison.**

**Harry eut un petit rire lorsque Sam l'aida à se soulever du divan, pour l'extérieur jusqu'à l'Impala. Ils étaient en route pour voir une maison à vendre. Juste une de plus dans ce qui leur semblait être un millier de maisons de déjà vu, depuis qu'ils avaient décidés d'en acheter une. Au début, ils avaient été heureux et excités à propos d'une maison qui sera la leur. La perspective de ne pas avoir à limiter leur PDA auprès de John et Bobby, d'avoir de la place pour agrandir leur famille, d'avoir des moments d'intimité à l'égard des regards indiscrets, sans voir de sourires lorsqu'ils les sentaient excités… tout cela semblait en faire la plus parfaite des idées.**

**Maintenant, deux mois plus tard, que l'excitation était morte cédant la place à la gêne et la déception. Ils avaient vu tant de foyers et aucun d'eux n'avait été ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils avaient besoin d'au moins trois chambres à couchers, mais en voulait plus si possible, Harry voulait un grand espace pour en faire un jardin, comme il en avait tenu un des années auparavant pour les Dursleys, une grande propriété avec une** **pièce à construire au besoin (une idée de Dean, il avait souri puis soulevé les sourcils** « pour plus tard » **suite à quoi, Harry avait envoyé un léger sortilège cuisant et dit** «tu es, un bon sang de taré, je suis gros comme une baleine, encore enceint avec tes premiers enfants, je ne discuterais plus d'enfants pour le moment ! ») **et une grande grange ou un garage pour les nouvelles affaires de Dean.**

**Dean avec Bobby comme associé, avait commencé un nouvel atelier de carrosserie sur mesure. Actuellement, ils étaient temporairement installés dans le garage de Bobby, et les clients ne venaient, que par le bouche à oreille uniquement, mais l'entreprise était prometteuse, et rendait Dean heureux, de sorte que c'était tout ce qui comptait.**

**Parfois, il leur avait semblé avoir trouver la bonne maison, mais l'un deux trouvait quelque chose de mauvais avec la maison ou un gros problème, tel que des moisissures ou même une ruche de frelons situés dans les murs d'une maison, à un moment… Ainsi, leur recherche n'était pas au meilleur point.**

**Aujourd'hui, ils rencontraient leur agent immobilier dans une autre maison, à une dizaine de minutes de la ville, et alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la longue allée de la propriété, Harry eut l'impression que cela pouvait être elle. La longue ruelle de terre était entourée de chaque côté de saules pleureurs qui créant une voute au–dessus du chemin de terre, leurs branches se rejoignant ensemble comme des doigts liés. Lorsque la ligne d'arbres se finit, elle offrit une vue élargie, et une belle maison jaune pâle bordée de blanc, de deux étages parue. Il y a avait un grand porche devant, faisant presque toute la longueur de la maison. Le second étage avait trois fenêtres, un peu plus ressortie que le reste de la maison. Les arbres étaient dispersés autour, offrant une ombre à la maison, et du paysage. A l'arrière de la maison, une grande terrasse donnait sur la vallée en contrebas, et la ville brillait avec éclat grâce au soleil d'été.**

**L'intérieur de la maison était composé de planchers en bois, baignés par une légère lumière, de plusieurs cheminées dans la salle de séjour, le salon et la chambre principale, de quatre salles de bain, d'un grand garage pouvant recevoir trois voitures, d'une buanderie et d'un coin repas adjacent à la grande cuisine. La cuisine venait d'être récemment rénovée, avec les nouveaux appareils ménagers, des comptoirs en granit et une baie vitrée donnant sur l'arrière-cour.**

**A l'arrière de la propriété, une grande grange composée de deux étages avec beaucoup d'espace, semblait idéal pour l'atelier de carrosserie. A proximité, un espace qui semblait avoir été transformé par les anciens propriétaires en un jardin, mais des heures supplémentaires étaient nécessaires pour en faire un vrai. Des fleurs sauvages et des mauvaises herbes tissaient à travers les fleurs tendues et exfoliantes. Avec un peu de travail, et d'autres plantations, cela sera encore plus beau. Une douzaine de mètres plus loin, se trouvait un grand arbre avec une balançoire maison. Elle balançait paresseusement au gré de la brise d'été, et cela semblait être un endroit parfait pour un toboggan, une balançoire et peut–être un bac à sable…**

**Une fois qu'ils eurent visité en long et en travers la maison, l'agent immobilier les laissa parler entre eux. **

_ « Je veux cette maison !» **dit Harry avec un signe ferme de la tête et un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Cela ressemblait à une maison, un endroit où toute la famille serait réunie… c'était tout ce qu'il avait espéré.**

_ « Cela semble en bon état, et le prix n'est pas mauvais… » **déclara Sam avec un léger sourire.** « Et je l'aime. Qu'en penses–tu Dean ? »

_ « La grange est bien, parfait pour la boutique. Il y a un large espace au rez-de-chaussée pour les voiture, le deuxième étage servira de bureau… les vues ne sont pas mal… »

_ « Bien, allons donc faire une offre et voir s'ils l'acceptent. » **dit Sam.**

**Après quelques évènements surprenant au cours des deux derniers mois, Harry et ses amants étaient maintenant en mesure d'acheter purement et simplement une maison, au lieu de passer par un prêteur. Quand ils avaient, la première fois aborder le sujet avec John et Bobby, qu'ils allaient acheter leur propre maison, John ne l'avait pas vraiment bien pris. Depuis la réunion de la famille, le patriarche des Winchester avait fait de son mieux pour rattraper toutes les années où il n'avait jamais été là pour ses fils. Il adorait Harry en tant que leur compagnon comme le porteur de ses petits–enfants, et il était presque aussi protecteur envers Harry, que Sam et Dean l'étaient. **

**Parfois, Harry ne pouvait faire que mauvaise fortune bon cœur lorsque John s'assurait qu'il mangeait correctement, qu'il se reposait, qu'il prenait ses vitamines, qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin, etc… Bien qu'il ait cherché des noises, Harry devait admettre qu'il était heureux que son presque beau–père fasse autant d'effort. Le plus simple effort suffisait à rendre Sam et Dean heureux, et c'était tout ce qu'Harry avait besoin pour sourire, lorsqu'il était gêné par les singeries de John. Outre le fait qu'Harry s'était attaché à l'aîné des Winchester.**

**Lorsque John avait appris la nouvelle que ses fils, leur compagnon et les futurs petits enfants partaient, il l'avait pris comme une tentative de se séparer de lui. Pendant un moment, il avait broyé du noir, et communiqué avec des monosyllabes ou des grognements, mais après un moment, il avait accepté que ce soit juste la façon dont cela devait se passer. Ses enfants étaient adultes, avec une famille qui allait avoir besoin de plus en plus place et de leur propre chez–soi. Donc, avec cette révélation, il prit les nouvelles avec un sourire et offrit un présent pour le trio.**

_ « Il y a un peu plus de trente ans, avant même que votre mère ne tombe enceinte de toi, Dean, nous avons commencé un compte d'épargne pour vos études à tous les deux. Nous savions que nous devions commencer tôt et nous y avons placé un gros dépôt, et durant les six années suivantes, nous avons continués. Quand votre maman a été tuée, les choses ont commencés à merder, mais je ne me suis pas senti en droit d'utiliser cet argent. Alors, aux fils des années, il est resté là, l'intérêt à augmenter et maintenant c'est un bon petit magot, et je pense que Mary serait d'accord si cela permettait le paiement de votre propre maison »

**A la fin du discours, John remis un chèque d'un montant de 123.596.23 $.**

_ « Papa… tu es sérieux… tu as eu simplement ouvert un compte il y a trente ans ? » **demanda Sam d'une voix rauque, alors qu'il regardait le chèque, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bête à trois têtes**. « Et qu'en est–il, lorsque j'ai été à l'université ? »

**John baissa les yeux et frotta ses mains sur ses cheveux avec un froncement de sourcils sur le visage.** « J'ai laissé ma colère et ma fierté prendre le pas sur moi, et je suis désolé Sammy, nous l'avions commencé pour cette raison, et je l'ai gardé alors que tu aurais pu l'utiliser. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis désolé, et que j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. »

**Ce fut tendu dans la pièce pendant un moment, parce qu'ils essayaient de digérer les mots, puis Sam hocha la tête et dit : **« Bien… je… Merci papa. »

**Ensuite, Sam et John semblèrent continuer à en discuter, mais c'était juste un combat supplémentaire qui venait d'être résolu après des années à être laisser envenimer. Cela n'avait pas été une longue conversation ou une présentation d'excuses et une séance de larmes aux bords des yeux, mais cela avait été ce dont ils avaient besoin pour mettre ça de côté et avancer.**

**Plus tard dans la nuit, ils furent de retour dans la chambre à coucher chez Bobby, et attendaient avec impatience de savoir si leur offre avait été acceptée.**

_ « Peut–être avons-nous trop peu offert ? » **marmonna Harry nerveusement alors qu'il était étendu sur le côté, Dean en cuillère derrière lui, passant ses mains de manière rassurante sur le ventre enceint d'Harry.**

_ « Je pense que c'était une bonne offre, mais nous ne le saurons que lorsqu'ils l'accepteront ou la rejetteront. » **dit Sam avec un haussement d'épaules alors qu'il rampait sur le lit, face à ses compagnons, puis se coucha aux côtés d'Harry.**

**La maison était calme, John était parti pour quelques jours, après avoir eu une idée sur l'endroit où se trouverait le Colt, et Bobby était avec une amie à lui… Harry essayait de ne pas trop penser à ça, même avec une grimace. C'était comme penser à ses parents ou à quelque chose comme ça. Bobby s'était rapidement rapproché d'Harry durant les mois où ils étaient venus vivre avec lui, et Harry le considérait lui et John comme une sorte de pères honorifiques. Ils lui manqueraient lorsqu'ils seront partis, mais ils s'éloignaient seulement de cinq minutes de la maison de Bobby, ce n'était une si grosse affaire.**

**Après quelques minutes blottis ensemble, Harry poussa Sam, et lui dit :** « Aide moi à me lever Sam, j'ai envie d'une crème glacée. »

_ « Je peux aller la chercher, bébé. » **dit Sam en se levant.**

_ « Non, j'ai besoin d'aller à la salle de bain, de toute façon. L'un des bébés est pressé contre ma vessie et je sens que je suis prêt à exploser. » **dit Harry avec un gémissement lorsque Sam le tira hors du lit.**

_ « Voulez–vous tous les deux de la glace aussi ? » **A leur hochement de tête, Harry se dandina jusqu'à la salle de bain.**

**Deux minutes plus tard, il était dans la cuisine déposant de la crème glacée double chocolat fondant, aux petites, dans trois bols et prenant une bouche à chaque dépôt, et gémit d'extase. **« Dieu, que j'aime la crème glacée… »

_ « Je n'ai jamais apprécié cette chose, personnellement. » **dit une voix soyeuse derrière lui.**

**Harry sursauta à la voix inconnue et cria** « Sam, Dean ! ». **Il était sur le point d'envoyer un sort sans baguette lorsque l'étrange homme le saisit et le frappa à la tête. Alors que le noir commençait à prendre le relais, il entendit le bruit de verre brisé et d'éclat de bois, alors que Sam et Dean criaient son nom. **

**Puis, les ténèbres l'accueillirent.**


	9. Chapitre IX

******LOVE ! VERSE (#1)**

_**Note : **_

_**1. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. **_

_**Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)**_

_**Dans la fiction originale, le Démon aux yeux jaunes est évoqué sous l'acronyme YED (initiales de Yellow eyes Demon). En française, DYJ ça le fait tout de suite moins bien… Donc, je me permets de conserver l'acronyme YED, même si j'ai fait référence à ce démon sous le nom de Démon aux Yeux jaunes. **_

_**2. Je suis un peu en retard, navrée, mais je suis en pleins examens blanc… autant dire que je profite d'une légère pause pour vous offrir ce chapitre. Si jamais des lectrices de Exil se trouvent parmi vous, j'ai bien peur d'être en retard. Le chapitre 6 arrivera sans doute durant la semaine prochaine.**_

_**3. Euh, il y a une anonyme qui m'a demandé le chapitre 5, malheureusement l'adresse n'est pas apparue. Si Vous souhaitez (vous aussi, ou l'anonyme) recevoir le chapitre, pensez à mettre des (-) () (.) etc… bref, à mettre des symboles qui coupent l'adresse, sinon, FFnet supprime l'adresse ! J'enverrais aussitôt ! :)**_

_**4. Il s'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre ! Mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, les aventures de Dean, Sam et Harry continuent dans deux OS...**_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**_ « **Comment Bordel, est–il arrivé dans la maison ?** » grogna Dean alors qu'il allait et venait à travers la salle de séjour de Bobby. Il se sentait impuissant pour aider son amant et c'était quelque chose que Dean ne supportait pas. **

_ « Fils, Azazel est un bien plus puissant que n'importe quel autre démon que je n'ai jamais entendu parler. Il est entré dans notre maison la nuit où votre mère est morte, bien que nous l'ayons salée et placés des runes de protection partout. Nous avons espéré que les lignes de sel, les runes et les charmes d'Harry seraient assez pour l'empêcher au moins d'entrer, mais ce n'est pas le cas. » **dit John fermement alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen pour trouver l'endroit où Harry avait été emmené.**

**Cela faisait cinq heures qu'Harry avait été enlevé, une depuis que John était revenu des recherches dans le Dakota du Sud, et ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé quelque chose pour aider à localiser Harry. Le seul point positif, était que lorsqu'ils trouveraient Harry et Azazel, John aurait le Colt avec lui, et était prêt à l'envoyer en enfer, une bonne fois pour toute. **

**De l'autre côté de la salle, Sam était tranquillement assis pendant qu'il parcourait Internet en cherchant un sort ou quelque chose pour trouver son amant et leurs enfants à naître. Il se rappelait encore Harry hurlant son nom, et celui de Dean, en provenance de la cuisine, la panique dans la voix, juste avant que le démon ne disparaisse avec lui.**

**Il avait su, à la seconde où Harry avait crié qu'il se passait quelque chose, et il était en colère contre lui-même de ne pas avoir trouvé une meilleure façon pour le protéger lui et leurs enfants. De sa place sur le lit, recroquevillé contre Dean, attendant le retour de leur amant le plus jeune, Sam avait sauté hors du lit, frappant la table, et l'envoyant se briser par terre, lorsqu'il sortait de la pièce en courant, hurlant de nom d'Harry. Dean était juste derrière lui, hurlant autant, mais il avait été plus lent.**

**Ils avaient cherché partout, dans chaque livre, site web et source, mais rien n'avait été trouvé pour protéger Harry davantage qu'une combinaison salles/sel/runes. **

**Juste deux jours avant, le canal de naissance d'Harry était apparu, et ils avaient compris qu'ils arriveraient bientôt au terme. Alors, son père était parti traquer l'indice final de l'endroit où se trouvait le Colt. Leur meilleur espoir était de retrouver le Colt, et envoyer cet enculé dans l'oubli lorsqu'il débarquera enfin. Son père était sur le chemin du retour avec le colt, lorsque Sam l'avait appelé, mais encore une fois, cela avait été trop tard. Maintenant, leur seul espoir était de trouver un moyen pour localiser Harry, et aller tout feu tout flamme…**

_ « Attendez, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose… C'est un sort pour localiser un membre de la famille qui est perdu. Nous pouvons faire le charme pour localiser les bébés au lieu d'Harry… » **murmura Sam en faisant défiler la page sur son ordinateur portable, les yeux dardant de gauche à droit comme s'il lisait rapidement les notes du charme de localisation**. « Vous avez besoin du sang d'un des parents le plus proche (_le lien le plus direct serait le mieux…)_ quelques ingrédients habituels, dont je sais que Bobby possède, un morceau de papier blanc, une lame à pointe en argent et un calice. »

**Bobby, après avoir entendu le charme, se leva de sa place du canapé, un livre tombant de ses genoux, et couru dans le couloir prendre un couteau et un calice.**

**Dean réagit rapidement, et alla rassembler les ingrédients énoncés par Sam pour le sort, et dégagea un coin de la table de la cuisine pour le lancer**. « Papa, nous pourrions avoir à le faire deux fois, car Dean et moi ne savons pas lequel est le père des bébés… »

**John hocha la tête solennellement, et aida Dean à mettre les ingrédients sur la table. Une fois cela fait, Bobby entra dans la cuisine avec un couteau et un calice en argent. **« Heureusement que j'ai gardé ça, je l'ai utilisé pour un charme il y a quelques années, et depuis, il prenait la poussière comme un objet de collection. »

_ « Merci Bobby. » **dit Dean, puis se tourna vers Sam**. « Je pense que tu devrais le faire en premier, les bébés sont probablement de toi, sinon le YED n'aurait pas eu beaucoup d'intérêt pour Harry et les bébés. »

_ « Ouai, correct. » **dit Sam à voix basse, alors qu'il commençait à ajouter les ingrédients dans le calice, comme indiqué. Bientôt, le temps vint pour lui de se trancher la paume avec le couteau en argent, et de laisser sept gouttes de sang dedans, alors qu'il prononçait le sort en latin. Une fois que cela fut fait, Sam leva le calice et versa le mélange sur la feuille de papier vierge et attendit… attendit…. Il était sur le point de dire à Dean qu'il devrait essayer, lorsque le sang et les autres ingrédients commencèrent à se rassembler sur le papier sous forme de flèche pointant vers l'est. **

_ « Je vais chercher le Colt. » **dit John.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Harry sortit lentement du brouillant qui l'entourait, des voix calmes lui parvenaient de très près, et le raclage d'un métal sur du métal, de manière plus éloignée.**

_ « Ah, vous êtes réveillé, juste à temps pour voir l'avenir que j'ai en magasins pour vos précieux enfants… » **dit une voix douce maladive et chantante juste à ses côtés. Harry tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux de force au dernier commentaire, et ne constata qu'ils semblaient peser des tonnes. Au final, après quelques secondes plus tard, il les obligea à s'entre–ouvrir, et regarda d'une vision trouble un étrange homme qui le regardait avec un sourire sur le visage.**

_ « Dommage que vous soyez une trop grande menace pour être garder, vous êtes tout à fait une belle petite chose. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Sammy et son frère vous aiment… Je parie que vous êtes explosif au lit, aimant se faire baiser longuement et durement, hein ? » **Azazel ronronna alors qu'il passait un doigt sur l'avant–bras d'Harry, passant par-dessus les cordes qui le maintenant étroitement serré, puis remonta.**

**Harry lutta pour sortir des cordes qui le retenais mais son corps semblait déconnecté, et peu importe combien il essayait, il ne parvenait pas à obtenir plus qu'une légère levée de ses membres. Harry essaya de se concentrer et faire un sort sans baguette afin de se libérer, mais son esprit était brumeux et sa vision floue… **« Qu'est–ce que… bordel, que m'avez-vous fait ? » **haleta Harry alors qu'il essayait de se libérer.**

_ « Les êtres humains peuvent être très utiles parfois, n'est–ce pas Harry ? » **répondit–il alors qu'il tenait une seringue dans sa main**. « Je l'ai eu de l'un de mes petits subordonnés… cela vous maintiendra docile pendant que j'accomplirais le rituel. »

_ « Qu'est–ce… qu'est–ce que vous voulez de moi ? » **pleura Harry alors que sa langue lui semblait engourdie et énorme à l'intérieur de sa bouche.**

_ « Oh, ce n'est pas que je veux… ce sont ces petites choses à l'intérieur de toi qui m'intéressent. » **Azazel frotta sa main sur le ventre nu et saillant d'Harry presque comme une vénération.** « Ils seront mon chef d'œuvre… dressez comme de parfaits soldats, puissant démesurément. Avec eux, je vais enfin réaliser ce qu'autre autre n'est parvenu à faire avant moi, et libérerai mon père de sa prison éternelle. »

_ « Qui ? Luci-»

_ « Ne prononces pas son nom, tu n'es pas digne de lui, même à travers tes lèvres ! **cria Azazel alors qu'il rallongeait de force Harry.**

**Harry cria lorsqu'il fut frappé, un petit filet de sang se formant au coin de sa bouche. Essayant désespérément de pensée à un moyen de sortir, les yeux d'Harry balayèrent rapidement la salle autour de lui, recherchant n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'aider à maintenir ses enfants loin du démon. Il y a avait un crucifix inversé accroché au-dessus de lui, les yeux de Jésus regardant vers le bas, les yeux semblant vide, presque sans espoir. Harry frissonna à la pensée et éloigna ses yeux loin de lui. A proximité, se trouvait un bassin en pierre, rempli d'un liquide rougeâtre à l'intérieur, la couleur semblable au sang, comme s'il avait prévu une sorte de baptême tordu pour ses enfants. Plus loin, dans le grand entrepôt sombre, il pouvait voir un petit groupe de personnes attendant patiemment le commencement du rituel, les serviteurs du mal n'ayant aucun doute de ce qu'Azazel avait prévu.**

**Au bruit des pieds qui se rapprochaient, Harry tourna la tête vers l'endroit où se tenait Azazel et vit un de ses sbires lui remettre un poignard brillant, puis rapidement fait marche arrière. Prenant le poignant, Azazel commença à parler en latin, sa voix sombre mais lisse pendant qu'il effectuait son ancien charme. Le démon apporta la lame de couteau au-dessus de son avant-bras, surplombant Harry, et trancha sèchement sa chair, répandant son sang sur le ventre enceint d'Harry.**

_ « Non ! Lâchez–moi ! » **hurla Harry alors qu'il recommençait à se débattre. Il ne savait pas ce que le démon faisait, mais cela ne pouvait pas être bon pour ses bébés !**

**Tandis qu'Azazel continuait de chanter, l'un des serviteurs à proximité, donna un coup à la tête d'Harry pour l'obliger à se taire et le faire cesser de lutter.** « Toi enfoirés, quand je serais libre, tu paieras pour ça ! »

**Il devait se libérer, il ne pouvait les laisser faire ça à ses enfants ! Son cœur s'emballa, Harry pouvait sentir un picotement dans tout son corps, comme si une accumulation d'énergie avant un sort. Essayant chaque sort qu'il connaissait, son esprit étant toujours trop brumeux pour faire quelque chose. Devenant de plus en plus agité, Harry commença à agiter ses membres, essayant n'importe quoi pour se détacher. La drogue dans son système était encore trop puissante, rien en dehors d'un léger soubresaut ne lui parvenait. **

**A l'extrémité de l'entrepôt, Harry entendit des cris et des combats, le bruit de coups de feu dans des coins sombres**

_ « Harry ! » **cria Dean, alors qu'il essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers le bâtiment, crachant de son fusil à canon des projectiles de sel de roche, éliminant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Derrière lui, Sam fonçait droit dans le bâtiment avec un regard féroce sur le visage, sortant son pistolet, donnant coup de pieds et frappant n'importe qui d'assez stupide pour se mettre entre lui et son amant. Bobby et John n'étaient pas beaucoup plus loin, chacun faisant leur part pour éliminer la menace autour d'eux, et pour arriver jusqu'à Harry. John tenait un fusil de chasse dans une main et le célèbre Colt dans l'autre, se préparant à envoyer Azazel en enfer. **

_ « Dean, Sam ! » **cria Harry, son souffle venant du plus profond de son estomac.**

**Le sang au-dessus de lui, venant d'Azazel continuait de goutté sur lui, sa chaleur se rependant sur le ventre enceint d'Harry, le rendant malade à la pensée de lui, le touchant. Cela ne devait pas se produite, pensa Harry, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire ! La magie dans son corps commença à s'accumuler, comme le besoin instinctif de protéger Harry ses enfants. Avec, vint une autre salve de puissance concentrée au niveau de l'abdomen d'Harry, ses enfants à naître ajoutant de leur magie, créant ainsi une force puissance s'amasser à l'intérieur de lui. **

**De l'autre côté de l'entrepôt, Dean tirait dans la poitrine d'un autre démon, souriant de plaisir lorsqu'il s'effondra sur le sol. Il s'enfonça plus loin à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, pour se rapprocher de plus en plus près de son amant et de ses enfants. Son cœur s'emballa lorsqu'il vient le YED soulevé un poignard au-dessus du vendre d'Harry, les yeux fermés alors qu'il chantait, telle une offre à son maître. Le souffle de Dean se bloqua dans sa gorge, sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps : il devait arriver jusqu'à Harry maintenant ! **

_ « Harry ! » **hurlèrent Dean et Sam ensemble, lorsque le poignard s'arrêta à un pouce au-dessus du ventre d'Harry.**

**Frappant un autre homme au visage, le corps de Dean bouilla lorsqu'il vit une lumière verte commencer à rougeoyer autour du corps d'Harry, s'accroissant de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Derrière lui, il entendit le gémissement de de douleur venant de Sam, tombant à terre.**

**Azazel, essaya de forcer le poignard dans le bas ventre d'Harry, criant de frustration lorsqu'une barrière l'empêcha d'atteindre Harry. La lumière autour du corps de l'amant commença à augmenter, s'étendant sur tout le corps tel une vague de lumière illuminant chaque recoin sombre de l'entrepôt. Chaque démon autour de lui se mit à grincer des dents et à pleurer de douleur, alors que la lumière les enveloppait. Puis, un éclair brillant de lumière verte aveugla Dean, il entendit les démons hurler de douleur, au moment où il entendit 'whoosh' et la retombée de cendres, tout autour de lui.**

**Lorsque la lumière commença à s'estomper, Dean vit un tas de cendre à l'ancienne place des démons, et sourit**. « Bordel, Samy, Harry est génial ! »

**Sam gémit derrière lui, et Dean se rappela qu'il était blessé, se retournant il vit Sam assis à terre, le dos contre un mur, plaçant sa main sur une plaie à la cuisse.** « Sam, tu vas bien ? »

_ « Ouais, papa va s'occuper de moi, va voir Harry »

**Dean couru jusqu'à son amant et lui sourit.** « Hey, Bébé, laisses moi t'enlever ses cordes et nous pourrons rentrer à la maison… »

_ « Dean » **chuchota Harry, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux, laissant des traînées sur ses joues pâles.** « Il allait prendre les bébés… les transformer en petits soldats du mal, rallier à sa cause… il allait libérer Lucifer… »

**Dean s'arrêta un instant, l'horreur marquée sur le visage puis secoua la tête.** « Et la lumière que tu as fait, ça a tout détruit ? Ça ne reviendra pas ? »

_ Je ne sais pas exactement ce que j'ai fait… je pense que l'une des parties venait des bébés aussi, ils vont être puissant Dean… » **marmonna Harry alors que Dean enlevait les cordes de ses bras, et commençaient à détacher celles qui maintenaient ses jambes attachées à la table... **« Mais, quoi qu'il en soit, ils sont partis pour de bon… effacé de la surface du monde… »

_ « Je suppose qu'on n'aura pas besoin du Colt, après tout. » **Dean rit doucement, lorsqu'il finit de délier totalement Harry, et l'aida à s'assoir, enroulant ses bras autour du corps tremblant d'Harry, baissant son visage dans le creux de son cou**. « Dieu, Harry… j'ai eu tellement peur. »

_ « Dean… » **murmura Harry, alors qu'il s'accrochait à son amant, le serrant autant qu'il le pouvait, afin de s'assurer lui–même que tout était bien fini. Il laissa glisser une main entre leurs corps et la laissa reposer sur son ventre, sentant les bébés bouger nerveusement, comme pour répondre à sa question muette… ses enfants allaient bien.** « Où est Sam… et Bobby et John ? »

_ « Là-bas. » **désigna Dean, puis souleva Harry de l'autel, comme une mariée, et commença à marcher jusqu'à eux. Harry lia ses bras autour du cou de Dean, et regarda Sam d'en haut.** « Sammy est blessé superficiellement, papa lui fait un bandage. »

_ « Sam ? » **hurla Harry alors qu'il essayait de regarder à travers l'obscurité pour voir si son amant allait bien.**

_ « Je vais bien, Harry, c'est juste une petite blessure. » **le rassura Sam, lorsqu'ils étaient assez proches pour se voir. John finit d'enrouler la gaze autour de sa cuisse et le tint. **

_ « Tu es sûr ? » **demanda nerveusement Harry, pendant qu'il faisait signe à Dean de le mettre sur ses pieds. Dean le fit à contre–cœur, mais garda un bras étroitement autour de sa taille.**

_ « Ouai bébé, je vais bien… ne t'inquiètes pas. Toi et les bébés, ça va ? » **demanda Sam alors qu'il essayait de se relever avec l'aide de son père. Boitant jusqu'à ses amants, Sam caressa d'une main, la joue d'Harry, et embrassa ses lèvres doucement alors qu'il posait une main sur le ventre enceint, souriant lorsqu'il sentit le déplacement de ses bébés.**

_ « Il a versé du sang sur mon ventre, et a essayé de le percer avec le poignard mais il ne pouvait pas… je crois que les bébés et moi avons créé un sort bouclier, et une sorte de sortilège de mort modifié. Il nous a tous protégés, mais a détruits d'eux, leurs corps et tous… je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un tel sort… »

**Le calme s'installa un moment, le temps que les trois compagnons s'embrassent et se caressent, chacun voulant s'assurer que les autres allaient bien après les évènements de la nuit. **

_ « Ok, cessez ça. Nous allons rentrer à la maison, et vous pourrez faire ça en privé… après qu'Harry ait pris une douche. » **dit John, un tendre sourire sur le visage.**

_ « Ça sonne bien, le sang tout écœurant commence à sécher. » **commença Harry, puis cria de douleur, alors qu'il serrait son ventre, ses jambes se dérobant sous lui.**

**Dean cria et soutint son amant avant qu'il ne touche le sol, le berçant dans ses bras.** « Harry ? Bébé, qu'est–ce qui ne va pas ? Ce sont les bébés ? »

**Gémissant de douleur, Harry acquiesça, son souffle bloqué.**

_ « Bon, j'appelle le Dr Handon, pendant que l'un de vos conduit. » **dit vivement John alors qu'il sortait son portable et commençait à composer le numéro.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Six heures plus tard, Anwen Mary Potter –Winchester et James Declan Potter–**Winchester naquirent. Anwen, né la première, pesait 6.10 livres (**_**2 kg 767 g**_**) et mesurait 18.91 pouces (**_**48 cm**_**). Jamie 6.23 livres (**_**2 kg 825 g**_**) et 19.77 pouces (**_**50 cm**_**). **

**Harry et ses compagnons regardaient fixement leurs enfants, pendant qu'ils les fixaient en retour, stupéfiés, par les vies qu'ils avaient créés. Harry s'assit, le dos contre la tête de lit, les jumeaux bercés sur ses genoux, Sam et Dean assis de chaque côté d'Harry,** **sur le lit.** « Dieu, ils sont beaux… » **chuchota Harry à ses amants.**

_ « Bien sûr qu'ils le sont, ils nous ressemblent… ces enfants sont destinés à être des briseurs de cœur ! » **renifla, amusé Dean.**

_ « Je ne peux pas croire que ce sont les nôtres… » **dit Sam, effrayé à ses côtés**. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment pris en considération la possibilité d'avoir des enfants, mais j'en ai, et dire qu'ils sont deux, ils vont m'enrouler autour de leurs petites doigts… »

**Harry rit et s'enfonça un peu loin dans le lit. Son corps était encore un peu douloureux, mais il avait toujours guéri assez rapidement, quelque chose qu'il était sûr de lier à sa magie. Le canal de naissance, bien que petit, n'avait engendré aucune complication, et comme ce que les livres de grossesses avaient annoncés, disparaitrait dans quelques jours, et Harry en était heureux. Il n'avait pas été très heureux qu'un nouvel orifice apparaît dans son corps, même si c'était dans un but spécifique. **

**Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, le Docteur Handon laissa des instructions strictes pour Harry : rester au lit pendant les prochains jours, et laisser son corps se reposer de la naissance. Avant de partir, elle prit des dispositions pour venir faire des visites de contrôles au cours des semaines à venir, et pour se renseigner sur la façon dont son corps devrait se guérir, et pour s'assurer que Jamie et Anwen se développaient correctement, car ils étaient né avec un poids un peu insuffisant, mais étonnamment, ils étaient un peu plus développés qu'à l'accoutumés des jumeaux moldus. Il semblait que non seulement la magie avait permis à Harry de tomber enceinte, mais aussi elle avait contribué à ce que les enfants soient nourrir tandis qu'ils se développaient à l'intérieur de lui, et Harry lui en était reconnaissant pour ça. **

_ « Il y a avait un message vocal sur mon téléphone ce matin… les propriétaires ont acceptés notre offre pour la maison. »** dit Sam avec un sourire, en regardant Dean et Harry.**

**Souriant comme un huard, Harry regarda Anwen et Jamie**. « Vous avez entendu les gars, nous avons notre propre maison… il y a une balançoire dans le jardin sur laquelle vous pourrez vous balancez dessus, de grands espaces ouverts, pour que vous appreniez à voler sur vos balais, et une petite forêt que vous pourrez explorer, et avoir tout un tas d'aventure dedans… Tout ce qu'un petit garçon ou petite fille ne pourra jamais besoin, dans l'arrière–cour. »

_ « Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, et vos papas et moi allons-nous assurez que vous aurez la meilleure enfance, avec des aventures, une famille et découvrant tout au sujet du monde et de la magie, et tout ce que vous voudrez savoir, il n'y aura rien dans ce monde que nous ne pourrons pas vous offrir, si c'est en notre pouvoir pour le faire… » **murmura Harry doucement, chacune une de leurs petites mains dans la sienne, son souffle les berçant lorsqu'il parla**.

_ « Ils auront une meilleure vie que nous, Harry, ils n'auront jamais à s'inquiéter de chasses de démons, ou de loups–garons, pas de poids du monde sur leurs épaules ou de demande de gagner une guerre en tuant n'importe quoi… ils auront l'enfance normal que nous n'avons jamais eu, je te le promets bébé… » **dit tranquillement Dean à voix basse, en embrassant la tempe d'Harry, pour le rassurer.**

_ « Ils vont avoir une belle vie, nous allons tous avoir une belle vie Harry, ensemble… »** ajouta Sam, en enroulant un bras autour des épaules d'Harry, enlaçant son autre main avec celles de ses amants, les plaçant au pied, des pieds de leurs enfants.**

**Les trois nouveaux parents restèrent assis tranquillement, observant émerveillés leurs enfants, et souriant à l'avenir qui se dessinait devant eux. **


	10. Chapitre XEpilogue

**LOVE!VERSE (#1)**

_**Note : **_

_**1. Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire. De même I-Am-a-slash-addict ne possède pas les personnages de Supernatural ou d'Harry Potter. **_

_**Ceci est un threesome, entre Harry, Dean et Sam. Si vous n'aimez pas, partez avant de commencer, parce que ce slash prend une grande part de l'intrigue ! =)**_

_**Dans la fiction originale, le Démon aux yeux jaunes est évoqué sous l'acronyme YED (initiales de Yellow eyes Demon). En française, DYJ ça le fait tout de suite moins bien… Donc, je me permets de conserver l'acronyme YED, même si j'ai fait référence à ce démon sous le nom de Démon aux Yeux jaunes.**_

_**2. Je rappelle pour les anonymes que pour recevoir le chapitre 5, il faut m'envoyer son adresse dans une review, en mettant des symbôles dans l'adresse : du style : josy(-)evans()hotmail(.)fr…**_

_**3. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Pas d'inquiétude, deux OS ont été écrit. Je vous les ai traduit et les donnerais d'ici peu de temps ! Bonne lecture**_

* * *

**ÉPILOGUE**

**Cinq ans après**

_ « Ca y est, John s'en finalement endormi ? » **demanda Sam alors qu'Harry marchait dans leur chambre à coucher. **

**Harry bailla et hocha la tête alors qu'il commençait à enlever le bas de son pyjama. Cela avait été une longue nuit et leur plus jeune enfant John Sirius Potter-Winchester âgé d'un mois, avait développé une colique depuis deux semaines. John passait habituellement plusieurs heures en fin de soirée à pleurer fatiguant son petit corps, et tombait finalement endormi, totalement épuisé. Les trois parents, jusqu'à John n'avait pas eu à en faire l'expérience, les jumeaux avaient étrangement commencé à faire leur nuit quelques mois après leur naissance. Harry, qui avait choisi de rester à la maison et élever les enfants, sentait la perte de sommeil, plus que Sam ou Dean. **

_ « Il est tellement épuisé, mais si malheureux… Je déteste le voir comme ça. » **dit Harry à voix basse alors qu'il rampait nu dans leur lit, pour se recroqueviller contre le corps musculaire de Sam.**

**Enroulant ses bras autour de son plus petit amant, Sam huma ses cheveux d'ébènes et soupira :** « Je sais bébé, mais le Dr Handon dit que c'est normal et que nous devons simplement attendre. »

**Harry inclina la tête, et embrassa doucement la poitrine de Sam, pendant qu'il respirait son parfum. **« Où est Dean ? »

_ « Il est allé à la boutique pour finir la Chevelle 68 pour la Henly, après avoir mis les jumeaux au lit. Il a dit qu'il en avait seulement pour une heure de travail et pour il se laissera faire. » **répondit Sam**. « Cela devrait être bientôt… »

**Du bout du couloir, le cri effrayé d'un de leur enfant résonna**. « Maman ! »

**Harry gémit au son, et commença à se lever.**

_ « Je vais.. » **dit Sam alors qu'il sortait du lit.**

_ « Non, il m'a appelé… Je serais de retour dans quelques minutes. » **dit Harry avec un hochement de tête. Il remit son pyjama, passa devant Sam et l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres, puis quitta la pièce.**

_ « Maman ! » **Harry entendit Jamie crier encore, alors qu'il se précipita dans le couloir de la chambre de son fils aîné.**

**Il souriait toujours, lorsque les jumeaux l'appelaient 'maman', même après toutes ces années... Au début, Dean l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, quelques semaines après la naissance des jumeaux, mais avec le temps, '**_**maman**_**' sonnait juste comme il se sentait. Harry n'avait en aucun cas associé le terme à une remise en question de sa masculinité, parce que pour lui, ça ne l'était pas. Il tenait à lui, d'être le gardien de leurs enfants, la personne qui les nourrissait en son sein pendant neuf mois, leur donnant naissance lorsqu'ils étaient prêts à venir au monde… Il avait pris le nom de '**_**maman'**_** avec fierté, et sans honte.**

_ « Mammmmmmmman ! » **hurla Jamie Potter–Winchester pour la troisième fois, alors qu'il passait la tête sous ses couvertures, son petit corps tremblant en dessous.**

_ « Je suis là, bébé, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » **dit Harry doucement, pendant qu'il entrait dans la chambre, et s'asseyait doucement sur le lit pour retirer les couvertures du corps de Jamie.**

**Lorsqu'il le fit, une tête couverte de cheveux noirs indisciplinés jeta un coup d'œil suivi d'une paire d'yeux noisette identiques à ceux de Sam. Il avait les joues potelées et un nez qui sur lequel se tenait ses lunettes à l'habituel. Jamie ressemblait principalement à Harry, mais il était comme Sam dans tout le reste. Il était tranquille, et aimait apprendre, s'imprégnant de toutes les connaissances qu'il pouvait trouver autour de lui, posant question après question, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.**

_ « J'ahai fait un cauch-mar… » **chuchota Jamie alors qu'il rampait sur les genoux d'Harry, et entourait étroitement de ses bras sa maman. Harry sourit à son fils, le cajola, passant une main dans les cheveux sur sa tête.** « J'ahai cauch-mardé sur le méchant monsieur qui t'avait enlevé de Poppa et Papa, lorsque Wennie et moi sont nés. »

**Rigide, Harry se tourna et fronça les sourcils en essayant de cacher à son fils qu'il était fâché. **« Qui t'a parlé de ça, bébé ? » **demanda Harry, en essayant de garder son calme.**

_ « Grampa a dit à Wennie et moi à propos de Granma Mary, lorsque Poppa était un bébé, et comment tu as stoppé la victoire du méchant monsieur, qui t'avait pris de la maison de Unca Bobby… » **déclara Jamie alors qu'il se s'enfonçait dans les bras d'Harry, et le regardait.**

_ « Eh bien, tu sais que le méchant monsieur est parti pour de bon, et qu'il ne reviendra jamais. Votre Poppa, Papa et moi nous en sommes assurés. » **indiqua Harry alors qu'il caressait la joue de Jamie.**

_ « Vraiment ? Le méchant monsieur ne viendra pas prendre Wennie et moi ? » **chuchota Jamie.**

_ « Ouais, il ne reviendra jamais, tu n'auras jamais à t'inquiéter de lui. » **le rassura de nouveau Harry.**

_ « O'tay... Maman tu peux rester avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je fasse dodo ? » **demanda Jamie alors qu'il se blottissait dans les bras d'Harry.**

_ « Bien sûr, Bébé… » **répondit-il pendant qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur le lit, et berça doucement son fils, vers le sommeil.**

**Une fois que Jamie s'endormit, Harry le coucha de nouveau dans le lit, l'embrassa et quitta la chambre. Il surgit dans la chambre d'Anwen et après s'être assuré que sa petite fille était couverte, il l'embrassa légèrement sur le front. Anwen sourit au baiser, et se blottit plus profondément sous les couvertures.**

**Harry sourit et resta là à l'observer. Anwen était si belle et ne ferait assurément que s'embellir en grandissant. Alors que ses cheveux commençaient à pousser, ils se tournaient vers une belle nuance de roux qui rappelait à Harry, sa mère. Anwen avait le même tempérament de feu, et la même soif de connaissance que ce qu'on lui avait dit de Lily Potter, et le même cœur. Anwen rapportait toujours à la maison les animaux blessés de l'extérieur, demandant à Harry de les guérir ou quand il était trop tard, de leur donner une sépulture à laquelle toute la famille était tenue d'assister.**

**Les deux jumeaux avaient également commencés à apprendre la base de la magie pour enfants, après qu'Harry les ait surpris en train de faire de la magie sans baguette pour changer de différentes couleurs le chien de la famille. Harry était entré dans la cuisine pour faire leur déjeuner, et quand il était revenu, il avait trouvé Jamie agitant sa main juste au-dessus du pelage du chien normalement noir presque gris foncé pour prendre une nuance fuchsia flashante. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Anwen avait ondulé sa main, et la couleur sombre était revenue. Ils avaient gloussé à la vue et l'avaient changée en une autre couleur. Depuis ce jour, Harry avait instruit ses enfants à la pratique de la magie. Les jumeaux avaient beaucoup de puissance pour des enfants, et cette puissance ne ferait qu'augmenter en vieillissant. Harry voulait s'assurer qu'ils puissent contrôler leur magie, sinon elle pourrait, non seulement, les mettre en danger, mais aussi tous ceux autour d'eux.**

**Après un dernier regard sur Anwen, Harry retourna à la porte et se dirigea vers la pépinière pour vérifier son plus jeune enfant. John était couché sur le côté, la main serré en petit poing, les lèvres recourbées comme s'il tétait le biberon. Harry passa ses doigts sur la tête bouclée de cheveux blond sale, et sourit. Pour les jumeaux, il était clair que Sam les avait engendrés, que ce soit par rapport au sort de repère, mais aussi à cause de leur apparence, et il pouvait dire la même chose pour John. Il était de Dean à tout point de vue… des cheveux blonds foncé à la nuance de ses yeux vers ou la moue… Harry ne pouvait qu'attendre la personnalité de John pour le confirmer.**

**Tirant sur les couvertures du plus jeune, Harry lui donna un baiser, puis se dirigea vers la chambre principale pour laisser éclater sa colère face à ses amants. En revenant dans la chambre, il trouva Sam et Dean dans le lit, enroulé l'un contre l'autre, regardant la fin d'un talk–show.**

_ « Bon, c'est officiel… Je vais tuer votre père ! » **dit laconiquement Harry.**

**Ils se tournèrent vers Harry, et froncèrent les sourcils confus.**

_ « Qu'est–ce qui s'est passé ? » **demanda Dean, alors qu'il s'asseyait dans le lit.**

_ « Votre père a dit à Jamie et Anwen, et je cite 'ce qui est arrivé à Granma Mary quand Poppa était bébé, et comment vous avez arrêté le méchant monsieur.' Bon sang, à quoi pense-t-il ? » **grogna Harry pendant qu'il enlevait son bas de pyjama et qu'il se recouchait.**

**Les deux frères firent de la place pour leur plus jeune compagnon, puis le caressa après qu'il se soit installé.**

_ « Je lui parlerais. » **soupira Dean alors qu'il respirait contre la nuque d'Harry.**

_ « Nous en avons parlé, et il était d'accord pour ne rien dire sur le sujet, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient plus âgés. Jamie a fait un cauchemar à ce sujet, et avait peur qu'Azazel ne revienne pour eux ! »

**Sam embrassa Harry et soupira**. « La chasse lui manque, c'est tout. Il a passé les quarante dernières années de sa vie à le faire, et maintenant qu'il n'est plus en mesure de le faire, il aime en parler… » **Face au regard perçant d'Harry, il ajouta :** « mais, il doit le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que nos enfants, je sais. Dean va lui parler et lui remonter les bretelles. »

**Cela faisait moins d'un an que le célèbre John Winchester avait dû se retirer de la chasse. Après une course particulièrement mauvaise avec un loup-garou, John avait eu la chance de survivre, mais il avait un méchant boitement, un poumon perforé, et un corps plein de contusion. Il allait bien, mais ne serait plus jamais capable de chasser à nouveau.**

**Après que cela se soit passé, les trois amants avaient parlé à l'aîné des Winchester et John avait accepté à contrecœur qu'ils lui construisent une maison sur leur propriété pour qu'il y vive. Depuis, il avait gardé son réseau de chasseurs, leur offrant conseils et aides dans leurs recherches. Ce n'était pas pareil qu'être chasseur, mais il faisait quelque chose.**

_ « Très bien, mais il le fait encore, je vais lui hexadécimaler ses couilles ! » **bouda Harry.**

**Sam et Dean rirent. **

_ « Tu as terminé la Chevelle, Dean ? » **demanda Harry, en regardant Dean.**

_ « Ouais, elle ronronne et semble sortir tout juste de la chaîne de montage. » **dit Dean avec une grimace**. « Cela n'a pas pris aussi longtemps que je ne le pensais, une fois que j'étais sous le capot, et que j'ai commencé à arranger les choses, cela a été tellement rapide, ne demandant que deux jours pour réparer le moteur et le remettre. »

_ « C'est bien, Bébé. » **dit Harry avec un sourire alors qu'il se blottissait contre la poitrine de Dean, et soupira.**

**Sam enveloppa un bras autour de Dean, le laissant reposer amoureusement sur la hanche de Dean, et huma les cheveux d'Harry. La main de Dean migra légèrement, et se plaça doucement autour de la taille d'Harry. Alors qu'il avait donné naissance à John, il y a seulement un mois, il avait toujours la majeure partie du poids de bébé sur son bas-ventre. **

_ « Bébé, tu es beau, et puis, tu as toujours été trop mince de toute façon. » **chuchota Dean, alors qu'il remettait sa main sur le bas ventre d'Harry, et le caressa. **

**Sam hocha la tête, et posa sa main sur celle de Dean**. « Tu es magnifique Harry, et Dean a raison, tu as toujours été trop mince.. »

**Tous eurent une pensée leur traversant la tête à propos des Dursleys, de combien ils avaient brimé Harry, au cours des années.**

_ « Je pensais que nous pourrions emmener les enfants au zoo ce week-end. Anwen a vu une publicité et depuis, elle insiste pour voir les loutres… » **murmura Harry après un moment.**

_ « J'ai une salle d'audience pour lundi, mais j'ai préparé la plupart des dossiers, cela ne posera pas un problème pour passer la journée là–bas. » **répondit Sam.**

**Après, que les jumeaux soient nés et qu'ils se soient installés dans leur nouvelle maison, Sam avait décidé de retourner à l'école, et de poursuivre ses études en droit, comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Une fois diplômé, Sam avait ouvert un petit cabinet en ville, et il se débrouillait bien.**

**Pour Harry, depuis la naissance des jumeaux, et maintenant celle de John, il était occupé à les élever. Sam et Dean avaient voulu qu'ils travaillent tous à mi–temps, gérant leurs horaires pour qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec leurs enfants. Ils n'avaient pas voulu utiliser de baby-sitters ou les mettre dans une garderie, parce que les jumeaux avaient commencés à faire de la magie accidentelle. Harry avait ri à chaque fois qu'ils avaient tenté de le convaincre qu'il devait trouver un emploi qui lui plaisait, et disait qu'il préférait s'occuper de ses enfants à temps plein. Après des années de travail forcés pour les Dursleys, puis passer la majeure partie de sa vie en tant que le Sauveur du monde, il était prêt à consacrer sa vie, à prendre soin de sa famille, à regarder ses enfants grandir, leur enseigner la magie la magie et ce qu'ils voudraient. **

**Il avait toujours voulu une famille aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en rappeler. Il était assis seul dans son sombre placard, souhaitant avoir une famille à aimer, et espérant un jour en avoir un… maintenant il était en plein dedans. **

**Il avait ses enfants, et non pas un, mais deux hommes qui l'aimaient par-delà les morts, et il avait leur père, qui bon sang, pouvait le mettre hors de lui, mais au final, Harry l'aimait comme n'importe quel parent, et puis il avait Bobby, qui était une étrange combinaison d'ami, de frère aîné, oncle et père à la fois.**

**Quand il avait quitté l'Angleterre, il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire une fois arrivé, il avait plutôt cherché à s'éloigner du monde sorcier. Depuis, sa vie avait changé à bien des égards, et pris des directions auxquelles il n'aurait jamais imaginé, mais il ne changerait aucune partie pour tous les galions du monde.**

**Ils étaient tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu, voire* plus.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*_ce n'est pas une faute d'orthographe ! Ici, voire prend joue le rôle d'un adverbe qui signifie et aussi, et même ..._

_._

_**Et voilà, la fin... Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une finalité, puisque deux OS font suite à cette histoire, mais bon, c'est un premier volet qui se ferme. **_

_**J'espère que vous aurez pris autant de plaisir à lire cette fiction, que moi, j'en ai eu, en la découvrant puis en vous la traduisant ! **_

_**A très vite! **_

_**JosyEvans**_


End file.
